Return of the King
by mastolfmastej
Summary: My first fic! Please comment on this, folks - I'll like to learn how I can improve my writing. Anyway, this is a rather weird fic, I'm probably the only one zany enough to think of this...
1. Default Chapter Title

"Pardon?" asked Henri Pavlovsky politely, scarcely daring to believe his ears.

The messenger, attired in grand royal livery shuffled his feet uncomfortably. 

"Your Majesty, it is the Prime Minister's wish to inform you that there are riots in the capital," said the messenger.

King Henri IV of Hidrea was completely taken aback. "And why are there riots in the capital?" he asked the messenger sternly.

"It's Lord Timothi Ridin, Your Majesty. He staged the riots in hope of ousting you from the throne."

"Send the Federal Reserve Unit to the capital. Tell Captain Andrei to do anything to stop the riots. And I mean anything. Go!"

# Two days later…

_ _

The crowd of people at the Town Square had faces of pure rage. But on the other side of Town Square, many people had malicious looks on their faces. There was a podium in the middle of the square, and a tall, thin and pale man walked up to it. This man had a bored face, and his complexion was astonishingly white; he could have been an albino had he not have a mop of jet-black hair on his head. This man was Lord Timothi Ridin. 

Lord Timothi addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, honoured citizens of the Federation of Hidrea, it is my greatest pleasure to announce that my troops have taken our capital, Raskaburg, and also the royal palace! Thus, we have ousted the King Henri Pavlovsky from the throne!" Sounds of clapping were heard on one side of the square, whereas the other side had nothing but boos and displeased faces. 

"Our former king was a wizard! He dabbled in the magic arts, half of which is black magic! He did not use his powers for good, but only to gain power! Non-magic people like me and some of you were neglected and shamed! We were labeled 'Muggles'! What kind of a name is that for a respectable gentleman? But we Muggles know our rights. In other places of the world, wizards and witches are a minority, and the Muggle Political Party intends to do the same here in Hidrea!" exclaimed Sir Timothi. 

Suddenly a tall man wearing a wizard's robes stepped forward. "Yeh wrong, Ridin! Wizards an' witchesnever did harm to any o' yeh kind! Why, the good king Henri even set up lotsa foundations an' committees to help yeh Muggles! But yeh don't deserve it, Ridin!" 

"Guards, seize him!" said Lord Timothi calmly. But the man simply wrenched his arms from the grasps of the burly guards and aimed a blow at Lord Timothi. He was about to strike when suddenly a calm voice said,

"Enough, good sir. Timothi, what is this?"

The voice belonged to King Henri Pavlovsky. His face was calm, though unusually strained. Even so, his noble, handsome features made Timothi look like a hag next to him. 

Timothi scowled at the King. "What is this?" he sneered. "You have misused your magical powers! You and the rest of your evil family used them to gain control of this country!"

"And do you have proof of that? Timothi, my family has ruled Hidrea for countless centuries. Reliable manuscripts of that time tell us that the Pavlovskys were elected to the throne of this country," said King Henri.

"Liar!" cried Lord Timothi. He motioned for a guard carrying a heavy book to come to him. Taking the book from the guard, he declared, "This is the diary of King Adam the Great, First King of Hidrea! It says clearly that _he forced the King of England, who is a Muggle, to give him all English territory in Prussia to him, or else he would curse England forever!_"

There was a shocked silence. Finally, an old witch screamed, "We don't believe it! What kind of a diary is that anyway? It's a fraud!"

"Oh?" said Lord Timothi sarcastically. "I call on any member of the public to perform a detecting spell on this diary. You will see that this diary is authentic!" 

Immediately people began crowding around the podium. Each of them performed various authencity-detecting spells, and to their shock, all but one spell, performed by a young wizard, said it was real. 

"Well, that's that," said Lord Timothi airily. "Only one spell was contradicting my opinion. So, we need justice. How can you trust your king if his ancestors were so evil and sneaky?"

The atmosphere in the town square began to change. Witches, wizards and Muggles began looking at King Henri, who was as calm as ever, with contempt and crying, "Timothi for King! All hail King Timothi!" 

"You see, Henri," said Lord Timothi, "they wish me to be king. And so I do proclaim myself King Timothi, King of Hidrea and its realms!" This was greeted with cheers from all sides. 

The former king Henri was still calm. No colour rose to his face when he said quietly, "I don't believe one word you say, Sir Timothi. But as the people of Hidrea wish it, I shall step down." And he started to walk away. 

"Oh no," said King Timothi. "Your family has greatly wronged the kingdom of Hidrea and England. Because of this, we are forever in debt to England. We might even have to give up our country! Because of this, I declare you, Henri Pavlovsky and your family, exiles from Hidrea forever!"

"Fine!" said Henri. "As long as I know I am innocent, I do not care. I leave with my family tonight."

And so he did, along with his family, leave their beloved country that night. Anna, his wife, said to him, "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know," said Henri. Suddenly the anger in his heart that he had worked so hard to control burst out and he cried, "We have no place to go, thanks to that idiot of a Ridin!" Anna hugged him gently and said, "But we must go somewhere, our son needs a home." 

Henri turned to his baby son, who was slumbering peacefully in his cot. He nodded. "My mother had relatives in France. Let us go there."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Anna opened it, and Henri recognized the young wizard who had performed the spell on the diary and said it was a fake. The young man hurried in and said, "The diary is fake. It was bewitched so that most detecting spells could not see it was a fake. But my spell was an old, ancient one, long forgotten by the witches and wizards of today. Everyone I saw today used basically a variation of the same spell. Ridin probably did not know about my spell, and that's why I'm the only one who knows the truth." This he said all in one breath.

Henri smiled. "Good. Then I know that my family is innocent." Then he bowed his head. "But still, I am exiled now. Nothing can help me now."

"Couldn't you tell the public?" said the eager young wizard. 

"Will they believe me?" asked Henri. "No, they won't. Ridin is far too cunning. But he is cruel, and mark my words, the people of Hidrea will hate him after a while. Now, I must be going. Thank you, young man. What is your name?"

"Edward Weasley, sir. I am a Englishman." 

"Well, then if you ever go to England, tell them I am not to blame. God bless you, young man." 

"Thank you, sir." With that Edward Weasley left the room. Henri turned to his wife.

"Let's go."

They boarded a horse carriage drawn by several flying unicorns, all which were owned by Henri. As they approached Paris, Anna sighed and said, "I do hope everything will be all right!"

# Twenty years later…

_ _

Everything was not all right for Anatole Pavlovsky. Day and night officers from his native country of Hidrea were scouring France, searching for him. He knew this through his friends, who were still loyal to whom they called, 'the true king of Hidrea'. His parents had been murdered two years ago by a soldier of Hidrea. Anatole could do nothing about it, since he was powerless and an exile. 

He gazed around his shabby one-room apartment. He thought of the palace at Hidrea, where he was born. Though he could not remember it, his father had described it in such a way that Anatole was sure that it was a hundred times better than his room. Anatole felt tremendously angry. He knew all about Timothi Ridin, that horrible king of Hidrea. The people of Hidrea had grown to hate him, and he knew that was why he wanted all Pavlovskys dead. The people of Hidrea had been clamouring for the Pavlovskys to return to power. 

# He killed my parents…he destroyed my country…he must pay…

Those words flared up in Anatole's heart. But then he remembered that he had no army, had no powers, no influence, whereas the kings of Europe were so terrified of Ridin that they agreed to anything he said. Ridin had also forced all the wizards and witches in Hidrea out of the country. They were exiles from their country, just like him. Hidrea was the original country of all magic folk. Now they were scattered throughout the world, though most of them had migrated to England. There, he heard that they had kept their existence a secret from Muggles, thus isolating themselves from the rest of the world. 

_This is not fair, _thought Anatole ._But what can I do? Yes, I know, _thought Anatole excitedly. _I will go to England, I will disguise myself, and I will change my name. I will not tell anyone who I am. I will wait until Ridin dies. His son is a weak man, and it will be easy to overcome him.Then I announce my true identity and reclaim the throne. _

_ _

Two weeks of preparing was all Anatole needed to set his affairs' in order. After that, he left for England and changed his name to Henry Potter in honour of his father and one of his friends, who was also called Henry Potter. He found work running a shop in Diagon Alley, a newly built place where everyone (except Muggles) did their shopping. 

Nobody suspected him. Everyone believed Anatole Pavlovsky to be dead. Anatole had changed the way he looked, messing up his jet-black hair magically and wearing glasses. 

Ten years later, King Timothi was assassinated by a wizard while visiting Russia. Anatole, now a married man and the father of a son that seemed to have inherited his magically-messed up hair, was very happy in England. When he heard of the king's death, he was even happier. But something dashed forever his hopes of being king of Hidrea. The king of England decided to reclaim Hidrea, though he suspected the claim that England had ever possessed that land to be false. However, he wanted to take advantage of it and reclaimed it. Thus, Hidrea was no more. 

Anatole was never so disappointed in his entire life. Now his country was utterly destroyed, as his kind (magic folk) could not hope to regain Hidrea, as the English were terrified of magic and didn't really believe in it. The king would surely wage a war with him, should Anatole decide to announce his identity. And he was afraid for his son, James. 

_Never mind, _thought Anatole._ I will tell my son, and ask him to tell his son, and so on about our true story. And I will tell them to keep it secret, unless one day things in this world become so terrible that the witches and wizards have nowhere to go…Then the House of Pavlovsky will rise again!_

_ _

_ _

_Hundreds of years later…_

_ _

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go, I'll handle Voldemort!" yelled James Potter. He could see the tall, pale figure of Lord Voldemort standing at the door.

_Peter betrayed us, the fool!, _thought James. Summoning up every bit of courage in his body, he advanced towards Voldemort. 

"What do you want, Voldemort?" he said, trying to sound calm.

Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you know very well what's wrong. There are riots in the territory that used to be Hidrea. Even the British Government doesn't want anything to do with that place. The Muggles there are terrified, because they have forgotten what Hidrea used to be and so are frightened because they are suddenly discovering unexplainable things. Doors opening without anyone behind them, people being murdered without any fight at all, what is this? That is why they're staging riots. There are absolutely no more witches or wizards in Hidrea, so they cannot help. I wonder who is behind all this?"

"_You!_" cried James. "You are doing this…but what for? Hidrea is useless, there are no more magic folk there!"

"Mr. Potter, as the direct descendant of King Henri Pavlovsky, you are as stupid as your ancestor. The riots will cause the Muggles to migrate or to be killed. Once that happens, I will announce to the Muggle Prime Minister of England that I am the direct descendant of King Timothi Ridin!"

"So?" asked James. "Like anyone will return to Hidrea if you're king!"

"Oh, they will," said Voldemort silkily. "Though they do not mention it now, the magic community still longs for a proper home - Hidrea. I will be king, but I will be so well disguised-in fact I may transfigure my whole body so that no one will recognise me. I will regain my family's lost throne!"

"_Your family's throne?_" yelled James, suddenly feeling extremely angry. "Your ancestor lied to the world about my forefathers! And how can you be his descendant, no one will believe you! Timothi Ridin was a Muggle, and you are a wizard! Ridin and your father hated the magic community! You hate Muggles!"

"So what do I care if my father hated witches and wizards?" screamed Voldemort, losing his temper. "I am his son, even though it pains me to acknowledge it, I am his legitimate son, though he disowned me and my mother! But that doesn't matter. Power is the only thing that matters."

"Did you come here just to tell me that cock-and-bull story!" cried James. "Get out of my house!" and with that, he whipped out his wand, ready to fight.

"I came here for a purpose. Yes, you are the true heir to the throne of Hidrea. So you are in the way. So I must move you out of the way, " said Voldemort calmly. Suddenly he raised his wand and cried, "_Avada Kedavra!_" 

A flash of green light hit James Potter, and he slumped to the ground, a vacant stare of shock on his face. Voldemort smiled and made his way through the house. He found Lily carrying her baby son, Harry. Lily did not notice him come in, she was too flustered and there were tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Potter, I believe?" Voldemort said politely.

Lily started. "Get away from me!" she cried.

"I'll do just that, Mrs. Potter. Just give me your son for awhile."

"Never! Oh, not Harry! Why do you want him?"

"Never mind that, just give him to me!" cried Voldemort, losing his patience. 

"No! Take me instead, please, take me, not Harry, Harry…"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" cried Voldemort. A flash of green light again, and Lily was dead. Voldemort turned to Harry. 

"Shame, real shame," muttered Voldemort, shaking his head. "_Avada Kedavra!…_ Aaaaargh!"

The curse had rebounded on Voldemort! He felt like there was a rain of ice all over him, and suddenly he realised his body was no more. _Am I dead?_ he asked himself, panicking._ No, I am not dead. The trouble I took to be nearly immortal has served its purpose. _He glanced at Harry. The baby was still alive and well, crying loudly. Voldemort realised that the house had been utterly destroyed and his hands and body had become slightly transparent. _I am now left with my soul only. What ever happened just now?_ wondered Voldemort. Then he realised that Lily's death had left a certain magic on Harry, thus protecting him. Suddenly he heard police sirens and the sound of people running. _I must go,_ thought Lord Voldemort. He glared at Harry once more. _Idiot of a boy! I swear I will get my revenge someday, _he thought as he left the house.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry in a tentative voice. 

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore, looking up at Harry.

"Is…is this true?" asked Harry, closing the tattered old Spellotaped book and gazing at it in utter shock.

"Yes, my boy, it is true…true to the very last word."

_ _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Prof. Dumbledore. They belong to J.K. Rowling.All the characters in this fanfic that are not owned by J.K. Rowling (that is, Lord Timothi Ridin, Anatole Pavlovsky and Co.) are owned by me, except the Prime Minister of England! Anything in the story that happens in real life is purely coincidental. Got that?_


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry leaned back on the comfortable chair in Professor Dumbledore's room and sighed. He still could not believe it. _Me, Harry Potter, the heir to a throne? Heir to a kingdom? The son of kings? Never! _thought Harry. It was absurd. He didn't feel like a king, nor did he _look _like one. He thought of King Henri Pavlovsky, who had 'handsome, noble features'. Harry certainly didn't inherit his looks from _him. _

But then he remembered Anatole Pavlovsky had used magic to mess up his jet-black hair. Anatole's son inherited that messy hair. Harry's father had the same messy hair, and so did Harry! 

"Harry, I know this is hard for you to believe, but trust me, it is true. Your father confided this to me when he realized that Voldemort was after him." said Professor Dumbledore. 

"How come there's a book written about it? Who wrote it?" Harry asked. 

"I did," said Dumbledore. "The story is quite unbelievable, so I thought it might be easier for you to read it, when I thought the time had come for you to know. But you must remember – not a word of this to anyone, because it was supposed to be a dead secret. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry. "But what good will knowing this do? I can't do anything about it! Voldemort has risen again and he's sure to come after me. Then he'll be free to reclaim Hidrea!"

"By telling you this, Harry," answered Dumbledore, "I want to put you on your guard. During your first year at Hogwarts you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you and your family in the first place. Well, this is why. I hope to make you understand that you are the one and only true heir to the throne of Hidrea, where magic first started. Do you remember what Anatole Pavlovsky said? He said to "only tell the truth if one day things in the world become so terrible that the witches and wizards have nowhere to go". Well, things in the world _have _become terrible, but unfortunately you are so young I am afraid for you. So…"

"No more trips to Hogsmeade?" asked Harry miserably. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well…maybe. But if you don't go, people will know that something is wrong. So my suggestion is this: No more Hogsmeade trips for the whole school."

"Never!" said Harry immediately. "The school will protest like anything! Never mind, I won't go, I'll just tell them that…that…" He couldn't think of anything that was going to stop him from going to Hogsmeade at all.

"I know," said Dumbledore suddenly. "Hogsmeade trips are quite few, usually before the start of the holidays, isn't it? So, we'll just get you to fall sick each time! I know Poppy has a potion that will make you have colds and coughs, but it won't harm you a bit, the effect will wear off after awhile. I'll just tell Poppy that I don't let you go to Hogsmeade because of Voldemort – everyone knows that Voldemort's after you, so it doesn't matter. Agreed?"

"Erm…" The thought of coughing and sneezing until his lungs were sore didn't quite agree with Harry. However, he decided it was for the best. "Agreed."

"Good. And Harry, please understand that Voldemort is _very, very, _dangerous. If you have read stories about him and the time when he was in power, you would know what I mean. Voldemort is nearly invincible, but I hope that I can keep him from Hogwarts. If you ever wondered why Voldemort never tried to come after you while you were with the Dursleys' this summer holiday, it was because the house is enchanted with a Fidelius Charm, and the Secret-Keeper is me. So it is safe for you to stay with the Dursleys', and unfortunately that's where you'll have to stay for the summer holidays all the time."

"But…couldn't you work a Fidelius Charm on the Weasleys' house too?" asked Harry hopefully. He simply couldn't bear the thought of returning to the Dursleys' forever.

"Maybe," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. He glanced at his watch, which had little planets moving all round it. "Oh my goodness! The start-of-the-term feast has already started! You better go now. If anyone asks, just tell them you had to attend to Hedwig. Say she was sick, but Poppy put her right now."

"Yes sir, and thank you, sir, for telling me the truth," said Harry.

"Not at all, my boy, not at all." Harry rose to leave the room, but just then he stopped and asked, "Professor Dumbledore, is the Edward Weasley in the story related to Ron?"

Dumbledore winked. "You guessed it," he replied. "But please don't breathe a word to anyone, even your best friends."

Harry made his way to the hall with mixed feelings. He was still laughing at the thought of him being a royal prince. _King Harry Potter, King of Hidrea and its Realms!_ he said to himself. It made him laugh and at the same time worry because he knew it was true. Dumbledore would never lie about such a thing. And Hidrea had existed, Hermione had come across it during one of her 'light reading' sessions, which really meant poring over elephant-sized encyclopedias for the fun of it. 

"Where _were _you, Harry?" demanded Ron irritably as Harry slid into a seat next to him at the Gryffindor table. Everyone else except Ron and Hermione didn't notice that Harry was there. They were too busy tucking into roast chicken, mashed potatoes and fruit salad. 

"Oh, Hedwig was a little sick, but Madame Pomfrey put her right," said Harry nonchalantly. 

Ron and Hermione appeared to accept the answer, and Hermione said, "Oh dear, I hope she's all right."

"She's fine now," said Harry. Inwardly he sighed with relief. _Thank goodness they believed me,_ he thought. As he was starting to eat, Ron said, "Hey, guess who's the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Who?" asked Harry curiously. The post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was rumored to be jinxed, as no teacher had ever lasted for more than a year. Harry was surprised there was still anyone who was willing to take up the post.

"Dumbledore and Snape!" exclaimed Ron. "Can you believe it?"

Harry choked on his chicken drumstick. "What?" said Harry. "Dumbledore? _Snape?_ But why?"

"I suppose since Voldemort has regained his powers, we're going to learn serious Defense Against the Dark Arts now," said Hermione. "In our timetable, most of the time slots are taken up by that subject. There are two teachers so they can lighten the workload of each other, I guess."

"But _Snape_!" said Harry. "He's a former Death Eater!"

"Well, he's the only one who wants the post, Harry," said Ron. "And he's still Potions Master. How sickening can life get?"

"Say, where's Dumbledore? He isn't at the Feast! Was he helping you with Hedwig?" asked Hermione. 

"Nope," lied Harry. "I wonder where he is…Oh, wait! There he is, he's going to make a speech!"

Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore had entered the Great Hall and was waving his hand for silence. 

"Good day, students! Had a nice holiday? Welcome to the new school term! There are lots of things I will like to tell you today…First of all, I suppose you all want to know who's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Or should I say, _teachers._ Students, give a hand for the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Severus Snape!"

The hall was silent, except for applause and cheers from the Slytherin table. The Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were silent. Ron whispered to Harry, "I told you!"

"And the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is me," said Dumbledore. The moment he said this, the whole hall stood up and clapped furiously. Harry glanced at Snape. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was as hooked-nosed and bad-tempered looking as usual, but Harry noticed a slight strain in his face. Harry remembered the year before, when Dumbledore trusted Snape with a 'job'. Harry still did not know what sort of 'job' that was. 

"At least Dumbledore will help keep tabs on Snape," said Hermione. "Snape won't dare do anything funny under Dumbledore's nose." 

Harry nodded. He suddenly felt very sleepy, and forced himself to listen to what Dumbledore was saying. 

Dumbledore's face was grave. He said, "As I told you all last year, Voldemort has returned to power again. And if you had not been too busy eating to glance at your timetables, you will see that you will be having a lot of Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. This is to prepare you for anything that might happen. I am sure you all know what happened last year." At this the Hufflepuffs grew morose and Harry heard a few Hufflepuff girls sniffing. 

Dumbledore continued his speech. "A boy named Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. Because of this, we need to prepare you all for anything…anything that might happen. I ask you all not to be frightened, and please don't flinch at Lord Voldemort's name. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, like I always say. Well, that's that, I suppose. Another thing I would like to mention is that Quidditch matches will resume this year."

"Excellent!" said Fred Weasley excitedly. He had not talked all evening, except to his twin brother, George. Both of them had been conversing in whispers very excitedly, and Harry wondered if it had anything to do with _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, a sort of joke-shop company the twins had set up together. 

"Superb," called out Cho Chang, a pretty girl who was Seeker for Ravenclaw. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach as he looked at her. Cho Chang had previously been dating Cedric Diggory, and Harry wondered if she was still feeling sad. She seemed to have gotten over it. 

"That concludes my little speech, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you, and good night," said Dumbledore to much applause. 

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall for bed, Harry noticed Draco Malfoy together with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle going downstairs to the Slytherin dungeons. Suddenly he remembered that Draco's father was a Death Eater and he had rejoined Voldemort. "I say," he whispered to Ron and Hermione, "that Draco's still here! He might do something, you know…let Voldemort in or something!"

"Nonsense," said Hermione immediately. "Draco won't dare, because Dumbledore will have him expelled!"

"If Draco succeeds," said Ron, "there won't be a Hogwarts to get expelled from, and there might not be a Dumbledore to expel him!"

"Oh, don't talk rubbish, Ron," said Hermione. "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, even You-Know-Who was afraid of him."

"Maybe he's not afraid now," said Harry darkly. "Oh, just go to bed, will you!" said Hermione. "Good night," she said as she left for the girls' dormitories. 

The first lesson of the next day was Defense of the Dark Arts. And the teacher this time was Snape. 

"Oh no," groaned Ron, "it's with the Slytherins!"

"What?" cried Harry, "forever?"

"Nope," said Hermione, "only for today." 

"Thank goodness," said Ron, "I can't stand that simpering Malfoy!"

Snape was already in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when the Gryffindors and the Slytherins entered the class. Snape scowled as his eyes rested on Harry. Harry looked away. He hated Snape too much to even look at him in the eye. 

"Good morning, class," Snape said softly. "Welcome to the Defence of the Dark Arts class."

Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor and a friend of Harry sniggered suddenly. Snape frowned at him, and Seamus smothered his laugh with a cough. 

"A point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Seamus," said Snape. He continued, "I am not going to waste time teaching you about Dark creatures and unimportant things like that. What is important is you know how to protect yourself against the Death Eaters and Voldemort." Harry noted with interest that Snape called Voldemort by his name, not 'You-Know-Who'. 

"I was informed that you already have experiences with Dark curses, so we won't cover that today. Today, it is the Headmaster's wish that you learn how to combat Dementors, as they are dangerous, and please understand that although today they are on our side, tomorrow Voldemort might win them over. The spell to combat Dementors is very difficult, way beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level, and the words are _Expecto patronum_. This will conjure up a Patronus, which will act as a sort of armor between you and the Dementor. To conjure up a Patronus, you must say the words, then concentrate very hard on a certain happy memory. Now, one by one, please try it. Potter, you first."

Harry stepped out with confidence. _This is easy,_ he thought. He raised his wand, concentrating on the time when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup last year."_Expecto patronum_!" he cried. 

Immediately a white, luminous stag emerged from his wand and bounded at Snape. Snape jumped aside just in time before the stag crashed into him. The stag, finding no Dementor, went back to Harry and allowed him to pet it before vanishing into thin air.

The class broke into applause, except the Slytherins, who simply glared mutely at Harry. Snape too, was fuming. "Next!" he cried. 

Nobody but Harry and Hermione managed to conjure up a Patronus. Snape grudgingly awarded them two points each for their achievement. Harry grinned in satisfaction. _One up on Snape_, he thought gleefully. 

Later, Harry asked Hermione, "What happy thought did you use? Professor Flitwick telling you that you got a hundred and twenty percent on his exam?"

"No," said Hermione. To Harry's surprise she blushed. "It's a secret," she said before hurrying away for her Arithmancy class. Ron shook his head. "Mental," he said. 

Homework soon caught up with Harry (they were sitting for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels this year) and he was surprised that Halloween had arrived so quickly.There was going to be a trip to Hogsmeade the day before, and so Harry went to Dumbledore and asked him for the potion, as previously agreed. 

"Ah yes, the potion," said Dumbledore. "Well, I'll take you to Poppy, and I'll see to it that you're excused from your lessons this afternoon. I hope you're feeling all right? Not worrying about Voldemort? You've got plenty to worry about…your exams are coming…"

"Don't worry, sir," said Harry. "I'm fine."

The potion's effects were immediate. Suddenly Harry began coughing and sneezing loudly. Madame Pomfrey grinned and said, "Dear me, what a cough! And that cold! There's a bed ready for you, Harry – come along now."

Ron and Hermione managed visit him before they went to Hogsmeade. "Poor Harry, I sure hope you get better," said Hermione sympathetically. 

"We'll get you plenty of Chocolate Frogs, don't worry," added Ron. 

"I'm fine real-" Harry broke off to let out a loud sneeze. "Really."

"Maybe you've got bronchitis, Harry," said Hermione. "What did Madame Pomfrey give you?"

"Oh, some potion," said Harry vaguely. The truth was the potion in the glass next to his bed was really coloured water, but Ron and Hermione didn't have to know that. 

"Well, we better be off," said Ron. "See ya, Harry."

"Bye!" said Harry brightly, though inwardly he wished for the millionth time that he wasn't Harry Potter and could lead a normal life like Ron and Hermione. 

Honeydukes' was unusually packed that evening. Ron and Hermione wandered around, looking at the hundreds of containers that had in them thousands of candies and sweets. At the cashier, they could hear Neville muttering, "Oh no, I forgot to bring my wallet!" and at the other end they could see the Weasley twins slipping a Cockroach Cluster into Draco Malfoy's bottle of Butterbeer. Everything was normal, though the weather outside was extremely cold and there were signs of a wet night. 

"Harry will love these," said Ron, pointing to a container that had transparent sweets in them.

"What do they do?" asked Hermione curiously. 

"They're like a variation of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, except they change colour once in your mouth as well as getting every single flavour under the sun. I think it's called Bertie Botts' Every Flavour and Colour Beans," said Ron. 

"Harry'll like it all right," agreed Hermione. Suddenly the door opened with a bang, and Honeydukes' was silent. Startled, Ron and Hermione looked up. Hermione gasped.

Standing at the entrance were three masked men, who were dressed like the Death Eaters they had seen at the Quidditch World Cup last year. Each of them had their wands in their hands. 

"We are Death Eaters!" one of them shouted. "Lord Voldemort has risen again, and those who oppose him will be destroyed!"

At this, all in Honeydukes' erupted into frightened shouts and cries. Ron saw Fred and George sneaking downstairs to the basement. _Of course, the secret passage_! thought Ron. There was a secret passage that led to Hogwarts from Honeydukes'.He caught Fred's eye and Fred beckoned silently to him. 

"Let's go, Hermione. Use the secret passage," whispered Ron to Hermione. Hermione nodded, and both of them began making their way towards the stairs, where the twins had already disappeared.

The Death Eaters continued speaking. One of them, evidently the leader, announced, "Our Master despises Muggles and Mudbloods! Therefore it is our duty to purge the world of them!" At this, the people in Honeydukes' became even more hysterical. Out of the corner of Ron's eye, he could see Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle smirking. The three of them had malicious and satisfied looks on their faces. _You'll pay for this, Malfoy!_ thought Ron in anger. 

"Do not think we cannot spot a Mudblood!" cried the Death Eater. "We know, for we are the Death Eaters, the loyal servants of Lord Voldemort!" At this, suddenly he raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Everyone gasped with shock.

"Mudblood! Where do you think you're going?" he cried. Hermione stopped moving and gazed at the Death Eater, rooted to the spot. 

"_Crucio!_" cried the Death Eater. 

"Aaargh!" cried Hermione. Her body felt like it was on fire, and there were thousands of splinters piercing her body. Around her, she vaguely saw Ron trying to pull her towards the stairs. 

"Leave her, boy!" screamed another Death Eater. He raised his wand, and Ron was pushed away as though an invisible hand was pushing him. He watched with horror as Hermione writhed with pain and screamed. He remembered last year when he had seen the spider writhe with pain as their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had subjected it to the Cruciatus curse, a dangerous curse that causes the victim to feel excruciating pain. Suddenly a loud yell made Ron jerk his head up. He felt sick as he saw his friend, Justin Finch-Fletchley, another Muggle-born student, being subjected to the curse as well._What can I do to help them_? thought Ron helplessly. 

Then it hit him. _Dumbledore! Go to Dumbledore, Weasley!_ he told himself. He dashed down the stairs, ran through the passage, entered Hogwarts and bolted up the stairs towards the headmaster's quarters. "Cockroach cluster!" he told the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance. It didn't move.

"Oh, you idiot of a gargoyle! Let's see…Bertie Botts' Every Flavour and Colour Beans!" he screamed. The gargoyle shuddered and moved to reveal an entrance. Ron ran in and bumped into his twin brothers, who were with Dumbledore. 

"Sir-" Ron was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, Ron, I know all about it. I'm going to Hogsmeade right now, you'd better stay here. In fact, I suggest you go to the teachers' lounge, it's safer there."

"Can I see Harry?" asked Ron. He wanted to tell Harry everything that had happened. He was sure Harry would be as worried as he was. "Hermione's at Honeydukes', and one of those Death Eaters are subjecting her to the Cruciatus curse!"

"Hermione?" Dumbledore's face turned pale. "Yeah, and other Muggle-born students too," added Ron.

"All right, I'll go now. Fred, George and Ron, you three go to the teachers' lounge and stick together. And I don't think it's a good idea to visit Harry. He's sick, and the news might make him worse." The truth was Dumbledore was feeling very uneasy. If anything happened to Hermione, he was sure Harry would try to go after Voldemort, and that was what Dumbledore was trying to prevent. He hurried out of the castle and once out of the school grounds, immediately Disapparated to Hogsmeade. 

Back in the teachers' lounge at Hogwarts, Ron was busy telling his brothers about Hermione and the Muggle-born torture that was currently going on. "It was terrible," said Ron for the hundredth time, "but why Hermione? If…if anything happens to her, the school will lose its brightest student ever!"

"You're right about that," sighed George. "Not only that, but you and Harry are going to lose a good friend. Who will you copy homework from then?" said Fred, making an attempt at a joke, but nobody was in the mood to laugh. 

The teachers' lounge was empty except for Snape and Professor McGonagall. Upon hearing the Weasleys' conversation, both of them immediately came over. 

"Hermione? Cruciatus curse? Oh my goodness!" cried Professor McGonagall, a look of utter disbelief and panic on her face. Despite her attempts to be fair, Hermione was indeed her favourite student, and Professor McGonagall felt extremely upset when she realised that she could lose her best student. 

"Merlin's beard," said Professor Snape suddenly. "Is she still there? Has Dumbledore gone to Honeydukes'?"

Ron was struck by Snape's concern. He had imagined that Snape would be absolutely delighted by that news. But on the contrary, Snape was actually upset, but Ron realised that as a teacher, Snape was of course concerned with the welfare of his brightest student, however much he hated her personally. 

"And what about the others? Are they all right?" questioned McGonagall.

"Yeah, the Death Eaters were only after Muggle-borns," said Ron. 

"Maybe we should go to Hogsmeade too," said Snape suddenly. "Maybe we can help Dumbledore, I don't understand how he's going to take charge of everything alone." 

"You go, Severus," said Professor McGonagall. "All the other teachers are out – it's our free afternoon," she added, seeing the Weasleys' puzzled look. "I'd better stay here in case anything happens to the students."

"All right, Minerva." With that, Snape hurried out to join Dumbledore. 

Professor Dumbledore was having a hard time at Honeydukes'. Evidently the Death Eaters had unshakable confidence in their master, and they were unafraid of Dumbledore. They tried to curse him, but Dumbledore created a wave of armour that protected him from their spells. Dumbledore did not curse them, but he cast the aura of armour on the students and told them to run out straight to Hogwarts. He cast the armour on Hermione, and to his relief, she rose weakly and stumbled out the door. But something told Dumbledore that she needed help, her pain was more painful than the others, since she had been cursed for the longest time. 

Suddenly Dumbledore felt a horrible pain seize him. The Death Eaters had penetrated his armour and were now subjecting him to the Cruciatus curse. With all three of them at him, Dumbledore knew there was no hope. He shouted weakly to the remaining students, "Run! Run for your life!" Then the pain took control of him, and he fainted. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, except for the ones I created myself, which I am sure you know! _


	3. Default Chapter Title

Severus Snape appeared in a flash of light in front of Honeydukes'. To his surprise, the shop was silent. He could not hear any screaming or yelling from within the shop. _Merlin's beard, is everything all right?_ he thought anxiously. The street was deserted and Severus had a nagging suspicion that everyone was too scared to come out. 

He quietly opened the door. _I say, where's Dumbledore? _thought Snape. Professor Dumbledore was not in the shop at all. But Snape was surprised to see a few students still groaning in pain on the floor. _Albus wouldn't leave the students like this_, thought Severus. _Unless…No! It's not possible! Albus couldn't have been – captured!_

Snape pushed the thought out of his mind. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of all time! He alone was the only person Voldemort was afraid of! How could a few Death Eaters just capture him like that? But then Snape remembered that Albus was growing old, and he never would curse another with an Unforgivable Curse. Snape figured that Albus must have cast the _Lindus_ armour, which protects one from the Cruciatus curse, on everyone and on himself, but then the Death Eaters, concentrating all their power on him, broke through his armour and captured him. 

At the thought of this, Severus panicked. _What will happen to the school? Worse, what if people suspect me?_ But then he shook his head. _Albus probably finished off the Death Eaters and went to inform the Ministry or something_, he thought as he began conjuring stretchers for the remaining students. 

Through the mists, a lone figure loomed in the darkness…Harry tried to see who it was…but he couldn't see past the thick fog. Then the figure spoke, and Harry knew who he was, having heard him before…

_ _

_"Harry?" the man said. _

_"Yes, Dad?" said Harry. He knew it was his father, James Potter – but how could he be here? His father was dead – wasn't it?_

_ _

_"Harry, there is something I must show you," James Potter said, and stepped aside. _

_ _

_Harry saw a huge sphere, rather like his Divination teacher's crystal ball. It was rather like a Muggle television screen and Harry could see people moving in it. Then he recognized one of them._

_ _

_"Professor Dumbledore!" he cried. To his shock, he saw that Dumbledore was chained and bound to a chair. Three Death Eaters were standing around him. But there was another man there, his back was turned, so Harry could not see his face…but suddenly Harry felt that he did not want to see his face…_

_ _

_The man turned, and Harry gasped. Lord Voldemort had captured Professor Dumbledore! he thought wildly. He wanted to rush inside the crystal ball to save Dumbledore, but just then Voldemort spoke, his high, cold voice ringing in Harry's ears._

_ _

_"Albus Dumbledore. How…good it is to see you," said Voldemort. _

_"Why am I here, Tom Riddle?" said Dumbledore calmly. Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked tired and weak, but his voice was that of one who had unshakable confidence in himself. _

_ _

_"Do not call me by that name!" shrieked Voldemort. "I am Lord Voldemort, and I disown the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle! You are here, Albus Dumbledore, because I believe you know things that are not meant for you to know. Do you know what things they are?"_

_ _

_"No, Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore. _

_"I said call me Voldemort!" screamed he. Then he calmed down. "Never mind," he said. "Albus Dumbledore, do you deny that you know who Harry Potter really is?"_

_ _

_"No, I do not," said Dumbledore. "Harry Potter is the son of James Potter, the descendant of King Henri Pavlovsky of Hidrea, and is the true heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Hidrea."_

_ _

_"So, you do know," said Voldemort. "And I presume you do not know why you are here?"_

_ _

_"I have a very good hunch on that, Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore swiftly. _

_ _

_"Oh? Never mind, I would like to have the – honour of telling you. Albus Dumbledore, time and time again you have interfered with my work and my ultimate quest to regain the throne of Hidrea. Last time you succeeded, but you shall not win this time."_

_ _

_"So, are you going to kill me?" said Dumbledore. Harry, still watching the scene through the crystal ball, felt his insides constrict and he longed to aim a blow at Voldemort. _

_ _

_"Oh no," said Voldemort with a smirk. "I won't kill you – yet. You must serve your purpose first. Today you will write to Harry Potter, telling him that you are all right but you want to talk to him in private. Then I shall capture him – and my work is done."_

_ _

_"Never!" cried Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort lips contorted into an icy smile. _

_"Imperio!" said Voldemort lazily, pointing his wand at Dumbledore. "Oh no!" cried Harry, whose nose was pressed to the crystal ball by then. He watched as Dumbledore's eyes took on a dreamy expression, then he began to shake violently. Harry could see that he was trying to fight the curse. _

_ _

_"Fight the curse, c'mon Professor…fight it…" thought Harry desperately. But just then Dumbledore said, in a voice quite unlike his own, "All right, I'll do it." _

_ _

_"Perfect!" cried Voldemort with satisfaction. He motioned for a Death Eater to bring him pencil and paper. Then he conjured up a table and set it in front of Dumbledore. Like a man possessed, Dumbledore began to write…_

_ _

"NO!" screamed Harry and sat right up. Blinking his eyes, he realized that he had been dreaming. _But it was so real, _thought Harry. Then he heard Madame Pomfrey hurrying in.

"Harry, do be quiet! Hermione is very ill, and so are a lot of others! Don't you have any consideration-" but just then she broke off in fright, saying, "Oh, I was just joking…really just wanted you to keep quiet, are you all right, Harry?"

But Harry knew that something very wrong had happened. Quick as lightning, he jumped out of bed and ran down the aisle. He saw Hermione lying down on a bed not far from his. Harry ran to her side.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he whispered. Hermione stirred, her eyes strangely unfocused, then she recognized Harry and sat up with a jerk.

"Oh, Harry…there were Death Eaters at Honeydukes'…they put me under the Cruciatus curse…Dumbledore cast armour on me and I managed to come back to the castle…oh, _it was so frightening, Harry!_"

Harry was in a daze. "But you're all right now, aren't you?" he said. "But Dumbledore…where is he now? Is he all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now…just a slight headache…but I don't know where Dumbledore is, he must be here, isn't it?"

"Hermione," said Harry, his face growing serious, "I had a dream just now. I dreamt that Dumbledore was captured by Voldemort."

"What, you mean You-Know-Who? Captured Dumbledore?" Hermione snorted with laughter. "Professor Albus Dumbledore is not just any ordinary wizard, Harry. He's the greatest wizard of all time!"

"That doesn't mean he's perfect!" said Harry. "Look, I've noticed that Dumbledore is getting old, and he might not be as strong as he was last time. So…"

"Why don't you just ask Madame Pomfrey where Dumbledore is? I'm sure she'll tell you that he's in his office, reporting the Death Eater incident to the Ministry, safe and sound."

"I think I will," said Harry determinedly. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came bustling towards them, saying, "Harry! Hermione needs rest! Your cold is better, isn't it? So out now! Out!"

"Erm…Madame Pomfrey?" said Harry. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?"

Madame Pomfrey suddenly looked very uneasy. "I don't know," she said vaguely. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of panic. "Is he – safe?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know!" said Madame Pomfrey, a look of real sadness on her plump face. "He's been captured by the Death Eaters…don't know where they've taken him…you'd better get the details from your friends, Harry, they know…now OUT!" she said, blinking her eyes furiously. 

"Bye, Hermione," Harry said faintly. He was shocked. _So the dream was true,_ he thought. _And I know it_, he thought as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. "Loopydoopy," he said morosely to the Fat Lady, who promptly swung back to let him pass through. 

He was immediately greeted by his Gryffindor friends, each of them trying to talk at once. "Oh Harry, Dumbledore's gone…pretty sure it was the Death Eaters that took him…what if Voldemort kills him?"

"STOP!" cried Harry. The place was immediately silent. "Now, someone please tell me the full story properly."

So Ron related all the happenings of the past day, helped along the way by the others, until finally Ron concluded with this, "There's going to be a lot of security around here now. Quidditch is canceled, no more outdoor activities and we're not allowed to step outside of the castle now."

Harry nodded. "And so who's taking over while Dumbledore's gone? And isn't anything being done to find him?"

"Professor McGonagall's taking over, of course. Everything is being done to find Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge and a bunch of Dementors turned up just now to search Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. There are Dementors outside the castle now – Professor McGonagall didn't want it…but Fudge insisted…"

When a tired-looking Professor McGonagall came into the common room to announce that it was bedtime, she also said, "I hope you all understand that everything is being done to find Professor Dumbledore, so please do not try to take matters in your own hands." At this her eyes rested on Harry. "Also, I will like to add that the school might be closed for awhile following this…this incident." With that, she hurriedly left the room.

Climbing up the stairs to their dormitory that night, Harry was deep in thought. Should he tell Ron who he was? And what he had seen in the dream? _Yes, I should, _thought Harry. _This is an emergency, and I don't think I can hold back the secret any longer!_ So, wasting no time at all, he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, beckoned to Ron to follow him, and with the Cloak over their heads, slipped out to the common room.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ron curiously. Harry took a deep breath. "There is something I need to tell you," he said.

Then he began telling Ron all about his true story, his ancestors and the country of Hidrea. Finally, he told Ron about the mysterious dream.

At the end of it all, Ron just shook his head. "Well," he said uncertainly, "if you say so, it must be true…actually it's quite possible…So, what are we going to do? We have to save Dumbledore!"

"I'll probably be receiving that message from Dumbledore soon," said Harry. "Perhaps he'll tell me the location then. Then I'll go to Professor McGonagall, I suppose."

"All right then, Harry." Ron made a mock bow. "_King Harry of Hidrea_ I mean."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Very funny," he said. 

Sure enough, the next morning a huge brown owl dropped a piece of paper onto Harry's plate at breakfast. Nervously, Harry opened it and read the following:

_Harry,_

_How's things at Hogwarts? I hope no one's worried about me, I'm fine. Listen, I have to talk to you in private, so can you please meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest tonight? Don't tell anyone anything – there might be spies about. Just come alone, I'll explain everything then. _

_ _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_ _

If it weren't for his dream Harry would have believed the note straightaway. It was so friendly, warm and assuring, that Harry had remind himself that Dumbledore was being controlled by the Imperius curse to stop himself from writing a positive reply. He showed the note to Ron, and he immediately said, "Go to Professor McGonagall!"

"All right, all right," said Harry. "But you must come with me."

The teachers' lounge was full of teachers, since lessons had been temporarily cancelled while the school administration sorted matters out. Harry and Ron found Professor McGonagall at her table, poring over some official-looking letters. She looked up as they approached her table and actually smiled, making her tired, overworked face look a little brighter. 

"Yes, boys?" she said briskly. 

"Um…Professor McGonagall, we need to talk to you," said Harry nervously. He was eying Snape, whose table was not very far away from Professor McGonagall's.   
  


Professor McGonagall seemed to take the hint. She sighed and said, "All right, I need a break from work anyway." She led Harry and Ron to an empty classroom. 

"All right, what is it now?" she said. Harry took a deep breath, and told her everything about the dream and the note, helped along the way by Ron, leaving out nothing but the story of his ancestors, which he felt was unnecessary at this point. Professor McGonagall listened carefully to what he said and looked carefully at the note.

"Yes, this is Albus' writing," she said. Then her brow furrowed, and she appeared to be thinking deeply. "Tonight, Potter, you must go to the Forest, as mentioned in the note, but I will follow, along with some Ministry guards and the other teachers. Should we see You-Know-Who, we will attack on the spot. Is that okay, Potter? And you'd better not come too, Weasley," she said, turning to Ron. "Things could get complicated. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they both murmured. As they turned to leave the room, Professor McGonagall said, "Oh, and Potter – use your Invisibility Cloak at first. Yes, I know about it," she said with a twinkle in her eye that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. Somehow this comforted Harry and he said, "Okay, Professor."

Harry and Ron did not do much that day. They visited Hermione, who was quite well now, and told her everything. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she said, "_Harry! King!_ Hidrea…I read in _Ancient Magical Countries_ that Hidrea was the orgin of magic! Well, it all fits in, isn't it? But you must be careful today, Harry," she said. "You could…you could get killed!"

"Nonsense, Hermione!" said Ron, though deep down he too, feared for his friend. Harry said, "I know, Hermione. I'll be careful, but I'll have the Cloak on, so if I see Voldemort, I'll just run away and tell Professor McGonagall! I heard she managed to get fifty Aurors from the Ministry, and on top of that, drag Mad-Eye Moody from his retirement!"

"Moody?" said Hermione. "He's so paranoid…what if he blasts the wrong person…what if he kills Dumbledore?"

"That won't happen, Hermione," snapped Ron. "Honestly, you're more paranoid than a hundred Moodys in one."

"All right, all right," said Hermione. "_Be careful!_" she yelled after Harry as he walked out of the hospital wing. 

At half-past-seven Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor common room and beckoned to Harry. Grabbing his Cloak, he shook hands with Ron, who whispered, "Good luck and be careful!" 

Once out in the hallway, suddenly Harry realized that the Professor had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Harry, be careful!" she said. 

"I _will_ be careful!" Harry nearly yelled, he was so exasperated at hearing the same thing over and over again. Also his stomach felt unpleasantly like he had butterflies in them. He followed the Professor to the entrance of the castle, where he saw that all the teachers had already assembled. Harry caught sight of Snape, and a sudden thought struck him._What if Snape helped Voldemort instead_? he thought uneasily. However, Dumbledore had trusted Snape, and Harry trusted Dumbledore's judgment more than anyone else's. Looking around, Harry noticed a large group of Aurors, led by Mad-Eye Moody, whose magical eye was roving around continuously, as though expecting Voldemort to burst in any moment. 

"Ready?" asked Professor McGonagall. 

"Ready," chorused everyone. 

"Right. Now, Harry, put on your Cloak and go outside. Hagrid is standing guard near the Forest, he'll be hidden of course – but that's just to make sure nothing happens to you before we make a move. Oh, and the Dementors have been removed, just incase – well, you know, right? Now, go, Potter."

Harry nodded, pulled the Cloak over his head, and opened the door. Carefully and slowly he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly he saw the tall shape of Professor Dumbledore standing there. Then it hit Harry that Dumbledore could see through Invisibility Cloaks, as he had shown Harry during his first year at Hogwarts. 

Because of this, Harry decided to go around Dumbledore in a big circle, all the time gazing around for Voldemort. As he edged further into the Forest, he saw a group of Death Eaters all talking together. Standing behind a tree, he could catch every word of their conversation.

"…the Potter boy should be arriving any moment now…"

"Good, I've got a score to settle with him, my boy and he are enemies, you know." The voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy, and Harry shuddered to think of what they might do to him, should they find that he was there, listening to them.

"Where's Dumbledore? Is that Mudblood-loving fool where he's supposed to be?" 

"Yes," came Lucius Malfoy's cold voice again. "That fool is growing old, it's almost too easy to control him. So much the better!"

"You're right about that, Lucius," said a high, cold voice suddenly. The Death Eaters immediately bowed, and Harry saw that Lord Voldemort had come. He shuddered inwardly, and pulled the Cloak over him even more. 

"Unfortunately, Harry Potter has not arrived yet," continued Voldemort. "I hope that he is not suspicious of anything."

"That is not possible, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy hurriedly. "I hear that security is very tight at Hogwarts now, so it might take a while for Harry Potter to slip past everyone."

Lord Voldemort smiled, making his white, flat face even uglier. "You are right, Lucius. Let us wait patiently." Then Voldemort walked away. 

Harry decided that it was time to inform Professor McGonagall and the others. Quietly he slipped out of the Forest and made his way to the entrance of the castle, where they were still waiting. Professor McGonagall came to meet him. 

"Did you see Professor Dumbledore?" she asked excitedly. 

"Yes," Harry said, and told her about Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. 

"All right, we'll go now. You say the Death Eaters are somewhere at the edge of the Forest? Not to worry, we have a whole team of Aurors to help us. The main thing is to see that Dumbledore is safe," said Professor McGonagall.

"If Professor Dumbledore is under the Imperius Curse, he might aid Voldemort instead," said Snape suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him uneasily. 

"Severus…that's all right, we can break through the curse," said Professor McGonagall. Then she clapped her hands. "All right, let's go. Some of us will go to Albus, then the rest of us can see to the Death Eaters. Understand?"

"Yes," chorused everybody. Then Professor McGonagall turned to Harry. 

"Harry, you go back inside to the castle. It's not safe anymore." There was a warning tone in her voice. 

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. But he badly wanted to see what would happen to Voldemort, so he went into the castle and watched for all of them to leave. Then, pulling the Cloak over him, he slipped out silently and made his way to the Forest. 

The Forest was in chaos. Harry saw the Aurors using Unforgivable Curses to combat the Death Eaters, who unfortunately were doing the same thing. He saw flashes of green light all over the place, and he knew that they were using the deadly curse, _Avada Kedavra_ on each other. Feeling sick, Harry turned away from that and went to a clump of trees, where he saw the Hogwarts teachers trying to break through Dumbledore's Imperius Curse. To his shock Harry realized that they were not able to, since Voldemort's curse was far too powerful. Just then, Harry suddenly saw Voldemort walking silently towards the teachers. No one noticed him coming, since they were too absorbed in trying to break the curse, and comforting a bewildered Dumbledore. 

With growing panic Harry watched as Voldemort raised his wand at Professor McGonagall…he saw his mouth start to form the words _Avada Kedavra_…Then Harry could stand it no longer. Still under the Cloak, he jumped out and screamed, "_Expelliarmus_!" 

The wand flew out of Voldemort's hand immediately. Shaking all over, Harry caught it and tried to break it into two, but it was too hard. 

The teachers had realized who was with them, and instead of fighting back, all of them broke into frightened screams. Clearly they had expected the Aurors to take charge of Voldemort. 

Voldemort advanced slowly towards them, a steely smile on his face. "Who said that?" he demanded. Then he cried, "Harry Potter is here – in his Invisibility Cloak!"

At this the teachers immediately looked around, searching for him. Harry realized that he was still holding his and Voldemort's wands, so he hastily pocketed both of them. Then Dumbledore said, "There he is!" pointing to exactly where Harry was. 

Voldemort smiled. "You're here, Harry Potter? Welcome. I'm sure you already know why I am after you, so we won't waste time on that. Now, if you teachers will kindly step aside-"

"Hold it, Voldemort," Snape suddenly said, stepping right in front of Voldemort. Voldemort's face took on an angry expression. 

"Ah, Severus Snape," he said. "My sole true betrayer. You will pay for this…I give you one more chance, Severus, for you to repent…"

"NEVER!" screamed Snape. "Voldemort, you and I know the truth only. You – you shall not harm Harry Potter."

Harry had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. Did Professor Snape, _THE _Professor Snape, the one who hated his father and himself so much, actually say that? _Snape must be insane_, thought Harry. _Must have swallowed a bad potion. _

The other teachers seemed to think Snape was crazy too. They backed away, looking at each other in bewilderment. But Voldemort did not. Instead, he said, "You will meet your end, Severus, just as your ancestors did."

"No I won't!" Snape screamed. "_Avada Kedavra_!"Unfortunately the flash of green light missed Voldemort, but Voldemort was starting to look afraid. 

"Go back! Take Dumbledore with you!" cried Snape to the teachers. Then he said, "Go back, Harry! Go back!" Immediately the teachers began dragging Dumbledore away from the Forest back to the castle. Dumbledore did not protest, he had a look of confusion on his face, and it appeared that he was trying to break the curse too.

Shocked and surprised, Harry backed away, but he had a plan in mind. He ran all the way to the site of the Death Eaters, where he saw that almost all the Death Eaters were lying down dead, but a good number of the Aurors were too. Harry saw Mad-Eye Moody standing nearby. Taking off the Cloak, Harry yelled, "Mr. Moody! Lord Voldemort is over the other side, fighting with Snape!"

The effect this had on Moody was instantaneous. "Where, boy? Show us, quick!" The other Aurors abandoned their work and followed Harry to the place where Voldemort and Snape had been. To his surprise, he saw Snape standing there alone. 

"Where is Voldemort, Professor?" asked Harry in bewilderment. Snape frowned angrily. 

"He Disapparated, the fool!" 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the characters that I made up myself – which I'm sure you know!

_ _

_Author's Note: I'm really sorry to leave another cliffhanger, but I think that makes the story all the more interesting, don't you think so? Besides, it's getting late here…Please comment, okay? I would love to know how I can improve my writing, as I'm kind of a newbie to this…_


	4. Default Chapter Title

When Harry woke up the next morning, he found himself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Groggily opening his eyes, he sat up immediately when he saw Snape sitting next to him. 

"Professor Snape…what happened?" he asked. 

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is all right now, we have managed to break through the Imperius Curse that was controlling him. He is currently in his room, resting. Voldemort got away though – he backed away into the centre of the Forest, evading my attempts to curse him – then he Disapparated. The centre of the Forest doesn't count as school grounds, so he could Disapparate at will," said Snape. 

"That's good. At least Professor Dumbledore's safe." Suddenly Harry fell silent. He remembered the events of the past night, when Snape had yelled at Lord Voldemort, "_You shall not harm Harry Potter_!" He was still puzzled about that. _Snape's supposed to hate me, isn't it?_ thought Harry. He looked at Snape again. The Potions master appeared the same as ever, but oddly the look of pure hate he always had when he looked at Harry was gone. 

Snape smiled a little. "Harry, I'm sure you must have thought I was insane last night," he said. 

"Well, in a way…yes, Professor," said Harry uncertainly. 

"Professor Dumbledore has told me that he has already told you your family's story, is that right?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now, let me tell you _my_ family's story. A long time ago, my family were members of the Hidrean nobility. We were greatly respected by the royal family, since we had served them for countless centuries. Now, when Sir Timothi Ridin ousted King Henri Pavlovsky from the throne, my family was forced to flee too, because of our connections with – your family."

"_My family_?" said Harry. "Okay…I see what you mean."

Snape went on with his story. "My family had sworn to be loyal forever to the true kings of Hidrea. And so we were. Over the centuries we protected the Pavlovskys – now the Potters – from danger. Even though the public had no idea that the Potters were really the royal family of Hidrea, the Ridins…they changed their name to Riddle after the English king reclaimed Hidrea – the Ridins knew. And so the Ridins have always been feuding with the Pavlovskys…but as the years passed by, both sides gave up fighting, until Lord Voldemort came along."

"If they had stopped fighting, why on earth did Lord Voldemort take up the old matter? And how did he know?" asked Harry.

"Lord Voldemort was the brightest student at Hogwarts during his day. He loved to read, and I suppose he must have come across the story of Hidrea in a book. He was also evil, and bitter because his father, who hated the magic community – of course he did, he was a Ridin – abandoned him and his mother. Voldemort decided that if he could reclaim Hidrea, and kill all Muggles and Muggle-borns, it would be the best and most malicious way to take revenge on his father." Here Snape paused, then went on,

"Once Voldemort attained his power, his first target was of course the Pavlovskys. He tried to attack your grandfather, Harry – but my father stopped him from killing Adam Potter, sacrificing his life for his king. My mother was so heart-broken that she died, and I was left an orphan, all alone." Here the old look of hate came back into Snape's eyes, but it quickly vanished. 

"Luckily, a distant relative took me in, but she treated me like a servant. I was made to clean the house and do all sorts of chores – without magic. When I went to Hogwarts, and your father was there – I couldn't stand him, because he had everything and I nothing. I was very bitter and angry, because it was his and his family's fault that I lost everything I had. Everyone thought I hated James because I was jealous of his talent on the Quidditch pitch, but it was not true."

Harry was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily Snape continued, "And so now you know why I hated you. But now – now things are different. My family swore to protect the Pavlovskys – and so I must do so. If I do not do anything, but I let Lord Voldemort regain his power and Hidrea – then I really would lose everything…I will lose my life. So, Harry, let me apologise for anything that I've done to you."

"But you're a former Death Eater!" blurted out Harry before he could stop himself. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Snape's brow furrowed, but he did not seem angry. "So, you know about that? Well, you see, I was very, very furious, and I wanted revenge. I was blinded by my hate, and I couldn't see that it was really Voldemort's fault that my parents died. I thought it was because of your family. So I joined the Death Eaters, in hope of obtaining revenge." Snape paused, as though pondering his answer. Then he went on,

"But then Voldemort instructed me to kill the Potters. At first I was delighted, but then slowly I began to think that – well, I would be betraying my father if I did that…I loved my father very much…So I went to Professor Dumbledore and told him everything. Then I became a spy for Professor Dumbledore and obtained information from Voldemort's side. And so Professor Dumbledore decided to use the Fidelius Charm on the Potters' house."

"But it didn't work," said Harry, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. _All because of stupid Wormtail_, he thought angrily. 

"Yes," said Snape. "Instead of saving lives, as I thought I was doing, I killed even more. I decided that the promise my family made was indeed quite useless – the Potters had cost me my family and now a lot of trouble, since Voldemort found out what I was doing. Luckily his powers were diminished when he tried to kill you, but then I always lived in fear of seeing the Dark Mark on my arm getting clearer and clearer again. So I became hateful all over again. But times have changed – I am ready to take up my family's age-old promise again."

Harry was thinking furiously. _Okay, is Snape telling the truth_? he thought. _Well, he must be…at least I hope so…Wait! I know…_

"Professor Snape, does Professor Dumbledore know about this?" he asked. 

"Yes, I told him just now."

"And does he believe you?" 

"Yes, he does," said Snape. 

"All right then, I believe you," said Harry. Snape smiled and shook Harry's hand warmly. Then the hospital wing door opened, and a large black dog came in.

"I believe there's someone who wants to see you, Harry," said Snape. Harry looked up and smiled with joy. 

"Sirius!" he exclaimed. 

The great black dog instantly transformed into a tall man, who hurried over to Harry's side. 

"Harry, are you all right? I heard about what happened last night…Dumbledore's fine, I just saw him, and Harry, _what is he doing here_?" Sirius said, looking at Snape with disgust. Snape however, did not flinch.

"Why don't you tell him, Harry. This is supposed to be a secret, but you may tell your closest friends – the teachers know about it too."

"All right, Professor." So Harry told Sirius about his ancestors and about Snape's family. Sirius listened, and at the end of it, he said, "Well, that's a surprise! But, if it's true – and if Dumbledore thinks it's true, then it must be true – well, I'll believe you, Harry. And Severus?" he said, looking at Snape again, but with a milder look in his eyes then before. "You'd better keep your word, Severus."

"Indeed I will, Sirius," said Professor Snape. "Now, I have to go – Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Harry, you should go too, Sirius." Then he got up and left. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked anxiously again. 

"I'm fine, Sirius. But how did you get here?"

"Well, the story of Dumbledore being captured made headlines on the Daily Prophet, so I thought I'd better come, in case anything happens to you. I just transformed into a dog to get here, nobody suspects an affectionate old dog, do they?" said Sirius. 

Harry grinned. "Right, Sirius. I'm fine, perfectly fine now. How's Hermione, by the way? You've heard what happened at Honeydukes', right?"

"Yep," said Sirius. "Hermione's fine, she's out of the hospital wing – they all wanted to see you, Harry, but Madame Pomfrey said no. Lessons are still cancelled, the Ministry and the school governors are deciding whether they should replace Dumbledore with another Headmaster or not."

"Oh, they can't do that!" said Harry immediately. "Dumbledore's the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen! How can they do that?"

"Harry, Dumbledore's getting old, as you might have noticed," said Sirius. "People need a break, they can't be expected to perform perfectly all the time. When Dumbledore was younger, of course he could handle a few Death Eaters and even defeat Voldemort. But life goes on, you know, and…"

"I know," sighed Harry. "Well, better go see Dumbledore, do you want to come, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. "I think Dumbledore would want a private word with you, Harry. I'll just wait outside his office." With that, Sirius transformed into a black dog again, and together with Harry went to Dumbledore's office. At the stone gargoyle, Harry looked at it and said, "Er, Chocolate Frog!" 

The gargoyle didn't move. Glancing around to make sure no one was there, Sirius transformed back again, and said, "Password's Bertie Botts' Every Flavour and Colour Beans," then transformed into a dog again. 

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry. "Bertie Botts' Every Flavour and Colour Beans!" 

The gargoyle moved away, and Harry and Sirius went in. Sirius transformed back and said, "Okay, I'll wait here. Got it?"

"Okay, Sirius." Sirius transformed back into a dog, and Harry knocked on the door that led to Dumbledore's room. 

"Come in!" a cheery voice called. Feeling nervous, Harry gently opened the door and walked in. 

The room was dim, and Harry could see the tall figure of Professor Dumbledore lying down on a bed. He looked as cheerful as ever, but Harry thought he looked even older than before now. 

"Hello, Harry. I would like to thank you for your part in helping to rescue me," Dumbledore said.

"It's okay, Professor. I mean, I had that strange dream and – did Professor McGonagall tell you about that?"

"Yes, she did," said Dumbledore. "And how are things between you and Professor Snape?"

"Everything's all right now," said Harry. "Er…Professor? I heard that the school governers and the Ministry want to replace you with another person as Headmaster of Hogwarts! It…it isn't true, right?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Indeed it is true, my boy. But they are right. I _am _getting old. I am not as strong or as spry as before. But whatever it is, I have told the Ministry and the school governors that I will not step down until Lord Voldemort is vanquished."

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry. Then a thought struck him. "Sir, Lucius Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters in the Forest yesterday! What happened to him?"

"Ah yes, Lucius." Professor Dumbledore's face grew grave. "Mr. Malfoy managed to escape with a few injuries, but he was caught by the Aurors and is now facing punishment – a life sentence in Azkaban."

Although Harry tried to stop himself from shouting with glee, he could not suppress the smile on his face. "And what about Draco?" he asked. 

"His parents have removed Draco from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "As far as I know, they are considering putting him in Durmstrang."

"Were all the Death Eaters caught yesterday?" asked Harry. 

"Unfortunately, no," said Dumbledore. "But we caught a good number of them, and that's good enough for a start."

"And Voldemort?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Gone. Disappeared," said Dumbledore. "But he's still at large, no doubt – he has plenty of other Death Eaters still loyal to him."

"I see. Professor, I've been thinking-" Here Harry hesitated, unable to say anything. Dumbledore smiled. 

"You want to do something, don't you? Yes, Lord Voldemort is getting worse and worse, we must put a stop to it…and I believe I know how. Harry, do you still remember what happened last year, when Voldemort used your blood to fashion himself a new body?"

"Yes, I do, Professor," said Harry. 

"And do you still remember that when Voldemort tried to curse you when you were a baby, he transferred some of his powers to you, including being a Parselmouth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Harry, you and Voldemort are very much alike. Last year, when Voldemort used your blood – he made a great mistake. Your blood is in his veins, and so some of the lingering magic that your mother gave you when she died is in him. The magic is pure magic, not dark magic. He used three things to make his new body – the bone of his father, the flesh of his servant and the blood of you. Now, Harry, remember Voldemort is evil. His soul is full of evil, and it cannot take any goodness or purity. So, when he made his new body, he should have used three things that were evil, not good! That way, it will fit with his evil soul…do you understand, Harry?"

"Not really, sir," said Harry. Actually his mind was in a whirl. He could not make head or tail out of what Dumbledore was saying. 

"It's like this. Voldemort used the bone of his father. His father was evil – indeed all Ridins are evil – So far, so good. He used the flesh of Wormtail, who is evil too. Still good. But – _he used your blood_, Harry! And the magic lingering in your blood, given to you by your mother when she died, is magic in its purest and best, Harry!"

"Oh!" cried Harry. "So, there is a conflict in his body, isn't it?"

"Yes," said the Professor. "One part good and two parts evil. But Harry, remember that good is far more powerful than evil, so indeed even that tiny part is enough to kill his soul, which is full of evil. I am sure that Voldemort is growing weaker, day by day, because of this conflict. All we have to do really, is to wait patiently, until finally he is reduced to such weak conditions that a simple Leg-locking Curse will finish him for good."

"But, why didn't Voldemort realize that? And he had to use the blood of an enemy, and most of his enemies are good anyway," said Harry. "And how long will it take for his body to weaken?"

"Lord Voldemort did not realize that because he was blinded by his hate for you, Harry. It was you who caused him to lose his powers. He thought that if he used your blood, he will be able to share whatever magic that protected you that night when your parents died. But he had overlooked this fact. True, all his enemies are good, but your blood is well, so pure that it will weaken him very drastically. And as for how long, we do not know. But the problem is, a long time ago, Voldemort went to great extents to make himself nearly immortal, so the weakening process might take a long time. I estimate it to be in about a year, Harry."

"One year!" exclaimed Harry. "Voldemort could've killed everybody by then!"

"Oh no," said Dumbledore. "The Aurors, I believe, killed about a quarter of the Death Eaters last night. If they keep up their good work, everything will be a breeze."

"I hope so, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, then glanced at a clock on the wall. "It's time for lunch, Harry. Why don't you go back to the common room? Students have their meals there all the time now. And call Sirius, I want a word with him."

"Yes, sir." With that, Harry left the room, and after telling Sirius to go inside, went straight back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling more cheerful than he had ever been all week. 

"Harry! Are you all right?" Ron immediately asked him as he entered the Gryffindor common room. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I've got to talk to you, where's Hermione?"

"Over there." Ron pointed at Hermione, who was nearly hidden by a pile of thick books. "She's studying for the O.W.L.s, just why I don't know, since they're months away…Hermione! Come here!"

Hermione looked up, and immediately said, "Harry! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's okay. Look, I've got to talk to you guys…let's go somewhere else…" said Harry, looking at several students who were still in the common room. 

"We can't go anywhere else, Harry. Security's never been tighter since the Chamber of Secrets was opened again," said Ron. 

"Never mind, then-" Harry led them to a secluded corner of the room, and told them in whispers of all that had happened since he woke up that day. When he came to the scene with Snape, Ron nearly burst out into a loud guffaw and Hermione said worriedly, "Harry, are you _sure_ you can trust Snape? I mean, look at his past record – Death Eater and all…"

"Hermione, if Dumbledore believes it, I believe it," said Harry firmly. At the end of it all, Ron said, "Well, then I suppose all we can do is wait until You-Know-Who becomes so weak that we can kill him off!"

"Yeah, but one year…" said Hermione. "The Death Eaters could just put everyone under the Imperius Curse and make the Aurors kill everyone else!"

"You're right about that," said Harry. "But it has happened before, and last time it went on for a long time, didn't it? Much longer than one year. And there are lots of people who haven't forgotten how to deal with Voldemort, so I'm sure we'll survive for one year."

"Hope so," said Ron morosely. 

"I say," said Hermione suddenly, "do you remember last year, when Dumbledore asked Hagrid and Madame Maxime to go somewhere or something like that? I bet that both of them went to see the giants! Remember? Giants used to be on You-Know-Who's side, and Dumbledore probably didn't want that happening, and so got Hagrid and Madame Maxime to sort of patch things up with them!"

"You're right! Both of them are half-giants, so it won't be too hard for them to get accepted," said Harry. 

"I wonder how their encounter with the giants went," mused Ron. 

"Must have been successful, you don't see giants killing people outside Hogwarts, do you?" joked Harry. 

"Don't talk rubbish, Harry," said Hermione. "This is serious. Yes, it must have been successful, so that's good. But…remember what Dumbledore said about Dementors?"

"Yeah!" said Ron suddenly. "He said that it would be a piece of cake to get the Dementors over to You-Know-Who's side! Even Snape said so!"

"And Cornelius Fudge still has Dementors outside Hogwarts! They came back this morning, Harry," said Hermione. 

"The Dementors could just come in and start sucking up everyone's souls…" Harry broke off and shuddered violently. 

"Wonder why Dumbledore's not doing anything about that," said Ron.

"He's ill, Ron," snapped Hermione. "You can't expect him to work all day!"

"Hermione's right, Ron," said Harry. "Also he's forced to obey the Ministry, so there's not much he can do about that."

Just then a large trolley carrying plates, bowls and lots of delicious food came rolling in, as though an invisible hand was pushing it. Harry gaped at it, but Ron jumped up in delight and said, "Oh good! Lunch is served!"

At once all the Gryffindors came running into the common room from their dormitories. Harry found it an enjoyable novelty to be able to eat meals in their common room instead of the formal Great Hall. 

Later, Fred and George Weasley came hurrying towards them. "We have news," said Fred in a low whisper. 

"Big news," added George. 

"What happened?" asked Harry excitedly.

"We were out sneaking around the corridors," said George, "and we heard Professor McGonagall talking to Cornelius 

Fudge-"

"You mean Fudge is here?" asked Ron.

"Nope, used the Head-In-Fire system. You know, Fudge's head was sitting in the fireplace. And…guess what happened?" To Harry's surprise George's face took on a worried look.

"The Dementors have rebelled!" announced Fred. "Seems that Voldemort spoke to them, and now they've gone over to the Dark Side! All the prisoners in Azkaban have been freed!"

"_What_!" screamed Hermione, causing several people to glance at her. "Lower your voice, Hermione! We can't have people panicking," said Harry. 

"Are...are you sure about this, Fred?" asked Ron. 

"Quite sure, little brother."

"But what about the Dementors outside the castle? What if they just storm in here?" asked Hermione.

"I really don't know," said George. For once the mischievous look in his eyes had gone out, to be replaced by a look of real fear. 

"Those Dementors just suck your soul out," said Harry. "They tried to do that to me two years ago, remember?"

Just then Professor McGonagall rushed into the common room. Her hair was askew and her face was unusually flushed. She appeared to be highly disturbed. "Students," she said, "the Dementors – the Dementors have rebelled in Azkaban."

At this the common room broke into confused cries. Harry saw Neville Longbottom shaking all over. "See?" whispered Fred. 

"As you know, there are Dementors outside the castle. Please do not worry, and don't panic. Everything is being done to ensure you are safe. Aurors will be arriving tomorrow to guard the place and drive off the Dementors from the school grounds. Tonight I will be spending the night in the common room to make sure nothing happens," said Professor McGonagall. With that, she hurriedly left the room.

After that the common room became noisier than ever. Clearly everyone was very frightened. "What if the Dementors storm the place tonight?" said Ron. "Or they could come in now – it's still afternoon."

"Don't say stuff like that, Ron!" snapped Hermione. However, Fred was looking at Harry. "Harry, remember two years ago? Uh…you still remember how to ward off the Dementors, don't you?"

"Yeah, had practice this year, when Snape taught it during Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Harry. "Hermione can do it too."

"Both of us can," said Fred and George together. "So we'd be prepared if anything happens. Ron, do you know how to conjure up the Patronus?" 

Ron shook his head dejectedly. "The most I can do is make silver smoke shoot out of my wand."

"Then you'd better practice now, Ron," said Hermione immediately. "Goodness knows when we'll need it – the Dementors will probably attack tonight, I'm sure they know that the Aurors will be arriving here tomorrow. And I bet You-Know-Who instructed them to – to attack Hogwarts tonight."

"Yeah, attack me," said Harry. 

"I didn't say that," said Hermione irritably. But then her expression softened, and she cried, "Harry, you'd better be careful tonight!"

"I can conjure up a pretty good Patronus, can't I?" said Harry reassuringly. "I'll be able to ward off the Dementors for awhile at least."

"I wonder why the teachers can't go outside and conjure up Patronuses to drive all the Dementors away!" said Ron.

"Ron, you idiot, do you realize how many Dementors there are out there? There must be at least thirty of them! And I'm sure You-Know-Who told all the Dementors to come to Hogwarts, since I'm here," said Harry. 

"Well, can't the Aurors get here faster?" asked Ron. 

Fred shook his head. "Nope," he said. "The Auror Headquarters isn't in Hogsmeade, Ron. They're faraway from here, though the exact location is secret, Dad mentioned something about it being faraway in the countryside."

"And they can't Apparate," added George. "The Auror Headquarters is a No-Apparate Spot, like Hogwarts. It's troublesome, but they've got to do it so that it's easier to avoid the place being attacked. The Aurors have to travel a long, complicated way to get to the place where they can Apparate. Even then, I should think that Dementors could waylay them. The earliest they could arrive here is after midnight, I suppose."

"Then it would take a long time for the Dementors to come here too!" cried Ron. 

"What makes you think so?" asked Fred.

"Well, the Dementors can't Apparate, since they're not wizards!" replied Ron.

"What makes you think some Death Eaters can't just _make_ them Apparate? There's a spell that can sort of Summon them," said George. 

"But…I thought Azkaban was a No-Apparate Spot!" said Harry disbelievingly. 

"Well, it isn't! People thought that the Dementors were good enough to protect them…they made that mistake, I suppose!" said Hermione.

"Oh man," said Ron. "They could be assembling outside the grounds now…Harry, what about _Hagrid_?"

"Hagrid?" said Fred. "I saw him inside the castle just now. Fang's with him too. I guess Professor McGonagall told him to come in."

"That's good," sighed Harry with relief. "Honestly, Ron, you scared me. Actually, you don't have to practice conjuring the Patronus. The Dementors will probably attack Muggle-borns only – and me," he added.

"Still, you should be on your guard, Ron," said George. "Why don't you start practicing now?"

All five of them immediately got up, Ron holding his wand. "Okay, where do I practice? Here?"

"It's the only place," said Hermione. "Better than nothing, I'm sure even the other students will practice here too."

Sure enough, Harry saw Seamus Finnigan, his best friend Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom all trying to conjure up a Patronus. Ron concentrated very hard, and cried, "_Expecto patronum_!" 

A silver creature emerged from his wand and bounded away. "Hope it doesn't knock anyone down," said Ron. 

"Hey, it's a dog!" said Hermione, "a real big one. You're good for a beginner, Ron."

"I say, what form does your Patronus take?" asked Fred. "Mine and George are both hyenas."

"Laughing hyenas," added George with a laugh. "Reflects our personality."

"Mine's a stag," said Harry. He knew why it was a stag – his father had always been a stag when he transformed into an Animagus last time.

"What about you, Hermione?" said Ron. "A giant encyclopedia?"

"Nope," said Hermione. "An owl."

"Fits in," said Ron. "Owls are smart, and you're a genius."

"Shut up," said Hermione, trying not to look too pleased with herself. 

The afternoon was uneventful, but Fred slipped out and reported that the amount of Dementors outside the castle were more than ever. 

"They'll attack soon," said he. "I hope those Aurors get here fast!"

"They'd better," agreed Ron. "Oh, dinner's here!"

As they were tucking into baked potatoes and chicken ham, suddenly Professor McGonagall burst in. She appeared to be so flustered; she did not even bother to block out the fear in her voice as she spoke. 

"The Dementors have broken through the castle entrance!" she cried. "I have blocked the common room entrance, all of you must stay here until the Aurors come. I will stay here with you, to – to make sure nothing happens." With that, she sank into a nearby chair, and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Professor, will the Dementors break through the common room entrance? What if they attack us? Can we leave Hogwarts?" the Gryffindors asked, all of them talking at once. 

"Silence, all of you!" cried Professor McGonagall. "The Dementors are in the castle right now, and they could come up here any moment," here her eyes met Harry's, "-and attack. We cannot leave the castle, as the Dementors have all entrances blocked."

"What about the secret entrance?" whispered Fred. "We could slip out to the corridor and take that way."

"The Dementors could be out there, for all you know," said Hermione. Her face was ashen white, and Harry knew she was still thinking about the incident at Honeydukes', where she had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse. 

"Better out there than here, isn't it?" said Harry. "At least it's a bigger area, we could slip past them, instead of being cornered here."

"Then tell the Professor!" said Ron. 

"You're right, Ron," said George. "We could all escape through the secret passage."

Harry got up and walked over to Professor McGonagall, closely followed by Fred and George. "Professor?" said Harry. 

"Yes, Potter?" Harry saw that she looked even more overworked and tired than before. 

"We know of a secret passage that leads to Honeydukes' from here," said Fred. "We could use that to escape."

Professor McGonagall instantly sat up straight and said, "Where? If it's outside, then it's impossible. The Dementors could be out there."

"It's outside the corridor," said George. "But we can conjure up Patronuses to ward off the Dementors for awhile."

"No!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "Not many people can do that! A few Patronuses won't stop ten Dementors!"

"She's right," muttered George. "We should think about the others too," he said as they made their way back to Ron and Hermione. 

"No good," said Harry as they sat down. 

"Then what do we do?" asked Ron. 

"We could just wait until the Dementors come, then conjure up as many Patronuses as we can, then slip out to the corridor and escape," said Hermione. 

"Good idea," said Fred. "Only-" here he glanced at Harry, "Harry, remember what the Dementors can do to you. Just – just ignore the voices in your head, okay?"

Harry nodded. He remembered the chill he had felt he met the Dementors two years ago. "I'll be fine – hope so. But Hermione, you're Muggle-born, make sure the Dementors don't get hold of you-" He broke off when suddenly sounds of banging were heard. 

At once the common room erupted into chaos. Professor McGonagall's wand was out, and she looked as though she was trying to calm herself down. "Don't panic!" she barked at the students. "Everything will be all right!"

Just then Harry heard the ripping of a painting – he saw the Dementors climbing through the entrance – they had broken through the entrance! He whipped out his wand, and before anyone else did, he screamed, "_Expecto patronum_!" 

A silver stag emerged from his wand and bounded to the Dementors, knocking one of the foul creatures out from the common room. Coming to their senses, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Ron and the twins all yelled out the same thing. Silver Patronuses were all over the place, knocking Dementors back into the corridor. The rest of the students were too frightened to even move a muscle. 

But more and more Dementors were coming, some of them were already in the common room – Harry couldn't ignore the screaming in his mind any longer – he was about to faint, but just then a strong arm seized hold of him and dragged him into the corridor. Dazed, Harry opened his eyes and saw Professor Dumbledore leading him towards the secret passage. 

"Professor Dumbledore-" Harry began.

"Yes, I know about the passage – Fred and George slipped out and informed me. Now, go Harry! The Dementors aren't in Hogsmeade – at least I hope so. Your friends will come too," he added, seeing the look on Harry's face. Harry nodded, and climbed into the entrance, and ran all the way down the passage. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, they belong to J.K. Rowling. But I do own several of them – I'm sure you know who they are! 

_ _

_Author's Note: Oh my goodness…another cliffhanger! I think this whole story will have cliffhangers…really sorry about that. Please comment, okay? I need to know how I can improve my writing – need practice for next year, when we finally start writing essays in school…_


	5. Default Chapter Title

Harry dashed through the secret passage, fearing that the Dementors might come after him. Suddenly a strong arm reached out and caught him. Harry choked back a yell, as he tried to force himself out of that arm's grasp. _Who is this_? thought Harry in panic. _Surely it's not Voldemort!_ He knew it was not a Dementor, since he did not feel any clammy coldness over him. 

Then the person loosened his grip on Harry, and Harry immediately turned to run. "Wait, Harry!" cried a very familiar voice. Harry stopped suddenly, a wave of relief over him.

"Sirius!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore told me to wait here for you," replied Sirius. "Just incase anything happens."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry gratefully. "But we've got to wait for the others – Dumbledore said they'll be coming any moment now."

"Can't wait, Harry," said Sirius, "we can't risk the Dementors finding you here. Let's go, the Dementors won't find you if we hurry."

"But-" Harry began, but he was interrupted by Sirius. "Let's go!" Sirius seized his arm again, and they broke into a run. 

Suddenly Harry heard a sound behind them. Glancing back, he saw that the entrance had been opened once again, but this time students were pouring in, jostling and pushing, each of them trying to get away from the Dementors. At once Sirius transformed into a black dog and tugged at Harry's robes, urging him on. After a short run, they reached the basement of Honeydukes'. Harry wrenched the trapdoor opened and he and Sirius managed to get out before the steady stream of students came pouring into Honeydukes'.

Leaning against the wall outside Honeydukes', Harry was watching anxiously for Ron, Hermione and the twins. He couldn't see any of them at all. Sirius was next to him – still a great black dog of course – and he was trying to tug Harry away from Honeydukes'. Harry knew that the Dementors could come bursting through any moment then, but he wanted to wait for his friends. He couldn't ignore the growing suspicion that the Dementors might have trapped them.

"Ow!" cried Harry suddenly. Sirius had nipped him on his leg and was now pulling his robes more violently than ever. More to save his robes than anything else, Harry decided to follow Sirius. He led Harry to the mountainside cave where he used to hide the last year. Then he transformed into a man again. 

"Harry, what were you playing at just now? The Dementors could've come bursting through!" snapped Sirius.

"But Hermione, Ron and the twins didn't come out! They might be missing for all you know!" cried Harry. 

"Harry, remember – Voldemort probably gave them instructions to administer the Kiss on you. You are in the most danger. The Dementors will probably just frighten the other students – but they were after you, Harry."

"Then how come they never came out of Honeydukes'?" asked Harry stubbornly. "I didn't even see them in the secret passage!"

Sirius' face grew grave. He sighed. "Look, Harry, they're safe, okay? Nothing's going to happen to them now." He looked up at the sky. "Thank goodness Honeydukes' closes late, or else we would've been trapped in there just now."

"I've got to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry suddenly. "Something's happened to them."

Sirius glanced at Harry. "Don't worry, Harry," he said reassuringly, although deep down he too, feared that something had happened to Hermione, Ron and his brothers. 

"Hurry up!" barked a nervous-looking Professor McGonagall. All the students were rushing to the secret passage, trying to escape the rotten hands of the Dementors. Suddenly there was a terrific uproar. Startled, Ron and Hermione, who were busy conjuring up Patronuses to protect the other students, looked up. 

"The Dementors are blocking the passage entrance! Oh my goodness, it's going to administer the Kiss on Seamus!" cried Hermione. Ron and the twins just stared, frightened out of their wits. The Dementor slowly lifted its hood, and bent down with its ghastly mouth wide open. Seamus and the other students just stood there as though they had been Petrified. But Dumbledore, who was standing there, was too quick for the Dementor. 

"_Expecto patronum_!" he cried. At once the Dementor backed away, and Seamus seemed to recover his wits. With a grateful glance at Dumbledore, he rushed down the passage, closely followed by the other students. However, Ron, Hermione, the twins and a few seventh-year students stayed back, helping the teachers to drive the Dementors away. They felt cold, clammy and were very scared, but they did not stop firing Patronuses at the Dementors until all of them had retreated into the castle grounds. Then Dumbledore swiftly sealed all entrances with an Unbreakable Charm so that the entrances could only be opened from the inside. 

"Well, that's over," he sighed. 

"We did it!" cried Fred happily, punching the air. 

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for all your help," he said. "I think this deserves Special Awards for Services to the School, don't you think so, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, indeed-" began the Professor, but she was interrupted by Hermione, who had her nose pressed to the window. 

"Colin and Dennis Creevey! What're they doing here?" she shrieked. There was total silence for a second. Everyone was too shocked to even breathe. Then Dumbledore strode over and opened the window a crack. 

"Colin! Dennis! Go – go back! The Dementors are there!" he cried. 

Colin's face, illuminated by the faint glow of a torch outside the castle, took on a surprised expression. "But I don't see anything! The coast is clear!" he said. "We came here to help! Anything we can do?" he said, smiling cheerfully. But Hermione wasn't. 

"Colin! Behind you!" she screamed. "_Expecto_-" 

But it was too late. A Dementor had crept up behind Colin and had already lifted its hood. Colin slumped to the ground, along with his brother. 

An insane laugh came from a clump of bushes nearby. A Death Eater jumped up, and with an evil grin on his face, fired the Dark Mark into the sky. 

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall. She whipped out her wand and aimed it at the Death Eater. But Dumbledore pulled her back and shut the window. 

"It's too late," he said bitterly. "They're as good as dead."

Suddenly there was a noise outside. The Aurors had arrived at last. Quickly and efficiently they began driving the Dementors away, and with a flick of their wands, killed the Death Eater that had fired the Dark Mark. Ron, Hermione and the twins watched the scene from the window, feeling horrorstruck that such a thing could have happened.

"Colin…Dennis…good as dead…" muttered Hermione. There were tears in her eyes. Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face. 

"Come on, everybody…bed…" she said in a choked voice. 

Dumbledore and the other teachers, who had been watching the scene silently, nodded. "Go to your common rooms," said Dumbledore to the students. "We will settle everything."

From their mountainside cave, Harry and Sirius could see all the students assembling in the Hogsmeade Town Square. All the citizens of Hogsmeade were outside too, helping to comfort the frightened students in the absence of their teachers. Harry could see Madam Rosmerta bringing bottles of Butterbeer to all the students. He suddenly felt very thirsty. "I say, can I get a Butterbeer for the two of us?" he asked Sirius.

"Don't think you should," answered Sirius. "They might get suspicious if you ask for two. Anyway, I brought something to drink too – forgot all about it…" He pulled out two flasks of pumpkin juice from his big robe pockets and handed one to Harry. 

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry before opening the flask and drinking the sweet pumpkin juice inside it. 

"No problem, Harry," said Sirius. He looked up into the sky.

"Such a beautiful night-" he began before he uttered a terrible yell that made Harry spill his pumpkin juice. "Harry, look – _the Dark Mark! Over Hogwarts_!"

"_What_?" cried Harry. "We've got to go back, I don't care!" He got up suddenly and would have run out had not Sirius stopped him.

"Harry, listen. Listen to me! The Dark Mark is there. Someone has been killed. It might not be your friends, in fact I doubt it is – but still that means the Dementors are still there. Probably there are Death Eaters too. Don't go there, Harry. You're walking right into death!"

"My friends could be dead-" Harry stared at the ground, blinking very hard. _Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, everybody – are you all right_? he thought desperately. _They're all right_, he told himself firmly. His thoughts flew to the person who had died. Who was it? Was it somebody Harry knew? Harry shuddered at the thought of losing one of his friends – or even more than that. He looked down at the town square. Evidently the students had seen the Dark Mark too, because Harry could hear screaming and yells coming from below. He could see all the citizens of Hogsmeade valiantly trying to calm them down, though Harry knew that they too, were inwardly shaking with fright. 

"Don't worry, Harry," said Sirius. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I sure hope so," muttered Harry. Then he felt his eyes growing very heavy. He lay down on the hard cave floor and soon fell asleep. 

"Harry, wake up!" cried Sirius, prodding him with his wand. 

"Mmph?" asked Harry sleepily. 

"Dumbledore's at the town square! You'd better hurry!" At this Harry immediately sat up, and groggily he made his way down to the town square with Sirius (who had transformed into a dog). 

Dumbledore was speaking in the centre of the square. "Students," he said. "It is my greatest regret to say that last night, the Dementors administered the Kiss on two of our students." A universal cry went up from the crowd and Harry could feel his heart beating so fast that it hurt. 

"Those two students are Colin and Dennis Creevey," continued Dumbledore. Harry had mixed feelings about this; he was glad that it wasn't his friends, but he was furious that the Dementors could do such a thing to two innocent boys.

Dumbledore's announcement was greeted with shouts of anger and fright. Harry could see a few fourth and third-year students with tears in their eyes. 

"Fortunately, the Aurors have driven the Dementors away from the castle. They also managed to kill a Death Eater, who was clearly the one who led the Dementors to Hogwarts. However, the school administration has agreed that it is too dangerous for anyone to remain at Hogwarts, and so the Hogwarts Express will send all students back home tomorrow," said Dumbledore.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Harry. _Go back to the Dursleys'? But Dumbledore said it'll be safe there – but I can't stand them!_ he thought unhappily. He forced himself to hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

Professor Dumbledore looked tired, and there were dark rings around his eyes. Clearly he had not gotten much sleep last night. "All right, students! Back to the castle, everything's safe now – better pack up your things today!" he said. Harry glanced at Sirius, who led him to a secluded spot. Then he transformed into a man again. 

"Go back to Hogwarts, Harry. I'll stay here – I'll be coming up to the school later on," said Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Okay," he replied. 

Ron, Hermione and the twins were ready to welcome Harry the minute he stepped into the common room. "Harry, we stayed here to help the teachers drive the Dementors outside the castle, were you okay?" asked Hermione anxiously. 

"Yeah, Sirius accompanied me – we went to the mountainside cave, y'know that place? But how about all of you, are you all right?" asked Harry.

"Fine, we're all fine, but I tell you – it was a scare when we saw Colin and Dennis slump to the ground like that." Ron related the whole story to Harry, who listened attentively. Then Harry told them about Dumbledore's announcement at the town square. 

"Harry, come with us!" said Ron immediately.

"I can't, Dumbledore said the safest place for me was the Dursleys'," said Harry miserably. 

"Rubbish," said George. "The Dursleys' would really kill me, I don't know how you can stand them, Harry."

"I know!" cried Ron. "Dumbledore used the Fidelius Charm on the Dursleys' place, didn't he? Well, get him to cast it on the Burrow!"

"Great idea!" said Harry. "Come with me, Ron, we'll go to Dumbledore now."

"Bertie Botts' Every Flavour and Colour Beans!" said Harry in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's rooms and office. It immediately sprang to life and slowly moved away. When Harry and Ron entered, the door to Dumbledore's office was closed. They could hear voices inside.

"Harry, Fudge is with Dumbledore!" whispered Ron. "I had no idea he was here!"

"Shh!" whispered Harry. "Listen!"

Professor Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge were clearly deep in conversation. 

"It wasn't my fault, Albus, I really-"

"You wanted the Dementors to keep on guarding Azkaban, Cornelius. I told you something like this would happen!" said Dumbledore. 

"How was I to know?" said Fudge rather sullenly. "I would've been kicked out of the Ministry if I tried to remove the Dementors from Azkaban!"

"That's what you said last year, Cornelius, and look what happened. All the prisoners in Azkaban have been set free – all of Voldemort's most dangerous supporters are running loose – you have actually helped Voldemort return to power!" 

"Everybody makes mistakes, Albus, you can't put the blame on me for this-"

"Cornelius, I had already warned you last year. If you had removed the Dementors from Azkaban last year, none of this would have happened! But you didn't want to! True, everybody makes mistakes, but you had a chance to correct it, Cornelius!"

"Enough!" screamed Fudge so loudly that Harry and Ron jumped. "I'm not going to waste my time listening to you, Albus! I will have to consider whether you are actually fit to run this school! I'm not very sure about that!" he cried before turning the knob of the door. Harry quickly pushed Ron into a dark corner, where they would not be seen. Cornelius Fudge stormed out, his pudgy face red. Harry and Ron waited a while until Fudge had gone, then knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Dumbledore's voice was as calm as ever. Harry opened the door. 

"Er…Professor? Could you cast the Fidelius Charm on the Burrow so that I could stay with the Weasleys'?" asked Harry in a pleading voice. "I don't think the Dursleys' would like me to arrive at their house unexpectedly."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry with searching, brilliant blue eyes that always gave Harry the feeling that he was being X-rayed. But this time there was a look of pity in his eyes.

"Very well," he said after a long pause. "I will come to the Burrow tomorrow, perhaps a few hours after you have all arrived. I will be your Secret-Keeper, unless your parents have any objections, Ron?"

"Nope," said Ron immediately. "Mum sent me an express owl this morning after she read about the Dementors. She said that Harry could stay at our place."

"But you must tell them about the Fidelius Charm, Ron," said Dumbledore. "Never mind, I will send an express owl now, and hopefully we will get an answer by nightfall. Is that okay, Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course," said a delighted Ron. Dumbledore smiled, and said, "Will you be so kind as to take these files to Professor McGonagall, Ron? I will like to have a word with Harry."

"Yes, sir," said Ron before lifting up the heavy files and walking out of the room. Dumbledore turned to Harry with a grave look in his eyes. 

"Harry," he said, "your position is very dangerous now. As you can see, Lord Voldemort is doing everything to find you and kill you. You must be on your guard. I will cast the Fidelius Charm so that no ally of Voldemort will be able to find you in the Burrow. But one step out of the Burrow's grounds – you can still go out, but not crossing the Burrow's borders – one step out of it, you will be vulnerable to attacks from them. So I advise you to stay in the Burrow _all the time._ Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes, Professor." Suddenly Harry was struck by a thought. "Professor, why don't you cast the Fidelius Charm on every single house? Then Voldemort won't be able to find everybody!"

"That would be worse, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Then Voldemort will just demolish every single house in Britain!"

"You're right, Professor," sighed Harry. "It seems like there's no way of escaping Voldemort."

"We'll just have to wait for a year," replied Dumbledore. "By then Voldemort will be very weak – I am sure of it! I have noticed that Voldemort is depending on his Death Eaters more and more – we don't exactly know why, but I am afraid that he might be saving every ounce of his energy for a duel with you, Harry."

"Duel – with me?" asked Harry, shuddering slightly. 

"Yes. Lord Voldemort is a malicious man, Harry. He wants to kill you himself. The Dementors were sent to kill, but also to find you, Harry – find you and bring you to Voldemort." Dumbledore stopped talking as the lunch bell ring. "It's time for lunch, Harry. I'll send an owl to Mrs. Weasley right away."

"Thanks a lot, Professor," said Harry gratefully. 

Dumbledore smiled. "You're most welcome," he said. 

_Disclaimer: I don't know the characters here, they belong to J.K Rowling!_

_ _

_Author's Note: Please comment, okay? I hope this isn't much of a cliffhanger…_


	6. Default Chapter Title

"Are you sure about this, Molly?" asked Professor Dumbledore in a low voice. He had just arrived at the Weasleys' house to perform the Fidelius Charm to protect Harry from any attacks from Voldemort. 

"Of course I am, Professor," said Mrs. Weasley decisively. "It won't be any problem, Professor. Harry's like one of the family here."

"But this is very dangerous," replied Dumbledore. "Anyway, if you are prepared – well, I will cast this charm in such a way so that only the allies of Voldemort and Voldemort himself-" Mrs. Weasley jumped at the mention of Voldemort's name. Dumbledore smiled a little. 

"Fear of a name only increases fear of it itself," he remarked philosophically. "Anyway, only the allies of Voldemort and Voldemort himself will not be able to find Harry and all of you when you are in the house or the house grounds. This is useful, as you will know who is truly on our side just by asking them to come to your house. Allies of Voldemort will never be able to find you here, even if you stand in front of them. But – only Harry, your family members, Hermione and Sirius – they're staying here, isn't it? The Fidelius Charm will protect those few only. So if anything goes wrong, you all can just stay in the Burrow – you'll be safe here."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. She appeared to be very nervous, but she managed a small smile. "Thanks for everything, Professor-" But she wasn't allowed to finish. Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and a great black dog came out of the house and crowded around Dumbledore. 

"Professor! We just arrived half an hour ago, did you arrive here just now?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron, I just Apparated here from Hogsmeade. Now, Mrs. Weasley will explain everything to you later on, but I'm in a hurry – so I'll cast it right now." There was a long silence. Professor Dumbledore raised his wand, closed his eyes for a moment, and he appeared to be concentrating very hard. Then…

"_Fidelio_!" he cried. A jet of bright scarlet light shot from his wand towards the house, lighting up the whole place at once. Then it was over and Dumbledore lowered his wand. He smiled at Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys', all who looked practically awestruck. 

"Well, that's it," he said, smiling at them. "I'll be going now, Molly – thanks for all your cooperation, and tell Arthur that I will be sending him an owl soon – something to do with the Ministry." He tipped his pointed wizard's hat to them, waved his wand and vanished in a twinkling. 

"That was fast," remarked Fred, shaking his head. "Great wizard he is, Dumbledore."

"Right, Fred. Now, everybody back into the house. There are things I need to tell you," said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered everyone back into the house. 

"Now," began Mrs. Weasley, looking round at them all, "you will be safe here, in the Burrow. Allies of You-Know-Who won't be able to find you. So, you all will have to stay here. Inside the Burrow."

"What!" cried George, "we can't even go outside?"

"Dumbledore said you could, but not one step out of the Burrow's grounds. Understand?" said Mrs. Weasley sternly, looking especially hard at the twins, who immediately put on innocent faces. 

"Anyway," continued Mrs. Weasley, "there are plenty of things to do here. For one thing, you all should start studying for your exams. Yes," she said, frowning at Ron's look of horror, "the O.W.L.s are still on. If Hogwarts is still too dangerous, the school will set up stations where you go to sit the exam, each station being carefully hidden, so no one will know. And the exam _isn't_ months away. It's in March, and you have only a few more months to go."

"What about the N.E.W.T.S.?" asked Fred. "What about them?"

"Still on," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "And I expect better results from the both of you. You need qualifications, you know, even if all you want to do is open a joke-shop. Just because You-Know-Who is on the loose doesn't give you any excuse to have bad results. Look at Hermione, she's been studying since the beginning of the year!"

"What do you expect, it's Hermione," whispered Ron to Harry. Harry laughed, and then quickly smothered it with a cough. Hermione glared at the both of them with a look that said, "Well, the O.W.L.s ARE important!"

"So," Mrs. Weasley said briskly, "you'll start studying tomorrow. I'll let you have afternoons free, as long as you study in the mornings. Agreed?"

"Gee, Mum," said Fred, "that's so kind of you. Afternoons off!"

"That's being very lenient already!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Agreed?" she repeated. Harry felt a little sick at the thought of studying everyday, but then he felt that it would be for the best – at least he'd have something to take his mind off Voldemort. 

"Agreed," he said. Ron and the twins stared at him. Mrs. Weasley looked pleased. 

"All right," sighed Ron. He wondered why on earth Harry had agreed to this. _But then, better study than de-gnome the garden_, he thought. 

The two twins looked like they were fighting the biggest battle of their life. They must have realized that they were on the losing side, because presently both of them said at the same time, "Fine."

"Good!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, as for you, Ginny – you don't have to study, but as it's quite unfair – you'll have to do extra house chores, I suppose." Ginny made a face at this. 

"And Sirius?" she said, turning to him (he had transformed back into a man), "You're welcome to stay here, but any of your plans will be agreeable to us."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Sirius. "I'll probably be going to visit Lupin soon, so I'd better set off tomorrow. It's a long way from here."

"You're going?" blurted out Harry. "So soon?" He didn't know why, but he felt an odd pang of loneliness as he heard his godfather say that. 

Sirius smiled at Harry. "I won't be long," he said. "I'll be back in about two weeks' time. Got stuff to do." He winked at Harry, who felt slightly better. 

"So that's settled," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, I'll be serving dinner soon – why don't you all unpack your stuff first? Oh, and Sirius, Arthur should be back any moment now, he'd want to talk to you, I'm sure. Why don't you wait for him here?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," said Sirius. Harry and the others went upstairs to sort out their belongings. 

"Great. Serious studying tomorrow," groaned Ron. "_Why_ on earth did you agree?"

Harry grinned. "Even if we disagreed, we'd have to agree anyway," he replied.   
  


"You're right about that," sighed Ron. 

The next day, right after Sirius left, Mrs. Weasley immediately shooed everyone into their rooms to study. Harry, Ron and Hermione were working in Ron's bedroom. Hermione was testing Ron and Harry on History of Magic; unfortunately, it wasn't going very well.

"Okay, who led the first goblin rebellion in 1209?" asked Hermione. _Important Magical Wars and Rebellions _was lying on her desk. 

"How should I know?" said Ron. But Hermione gave him a stern look, and he said, "Okay, was it Druck the Dangerous?"

Harry burst out laughing while Hermione shut her book with a snap. "Oh, it's no use with you two!" she cried. "How are you ever going to pass your O.W.L.s?"

"We'll manage," replied Ron. Hermione sighed and took _Ancient Magical History_ from the huge stack that was lying next to her desk. 

"Harry, your turn. What was the Major Magical Revolution?" 

"There was a Major Magical Revolution?" asked Harry dazedly. 

"Of course there is! It's the war in Hidrea, stupid! When King Henri Pavlovsky was ousted from the throne by Sir Timothi Ridin!" Hermione said irritably. "Imagine you not knowing that!"

"Really?" asked Harry. "What else does it say?"

"Well, the story goes on until Anatole Pavlovsky, then it stops," said Hermione. "But we know better! Maybe we should tell the authors of _Ancient Magical History_ and _Ancient Magical Countries_ about you, Harry."

"No!" said Harry at once. "This is supposed to be a secret! Not a word to anyone, remember? In fact, Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone! He doesn't know that you know about it!"

"Oh – okay then, if Dumbledore says so," said Hermione. "Now, back to work!" she said briskly. 

"Oh no," groaned Ron. 

"Ron, what do you get when you add a lizard's skeleton to some shredded Boomslang skin?"

"Something disgusting?"

"You're useless, Ron! Harry?"

"Did you say something?" asked Harry.

"Aargh!" cried Hermione in exasperation. "Go and study yourselves!" she cried, throwing each of them an enormous book. 

Having Hermione as a tutor helped Ron and Harry improve in their studies drastically. After a few weeks they managed to remember all the ingredients needed to make all the potions in _Potions: Grade Five_ and even memorize all the dates of goblin rebellions. 

"Well, you're improving," said Hermione with satisfaction as she watched Harry answer an O.W.L. practice testpaper she had managed to procure from the Hogwarts library before leaving the school.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Harry gratefully. Just then Mrs. Weasley came bustling in. "Busy studying? Very good," she said. "I managed to borrow a few books from the library in Diagon Alley. Some of the books are pretty old, but they're really useful, I even used some of them when I was studying last time."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" said Hermione, unable to conceal her delight. Hermione loved reading. 

"Not at all, my dear," Mrs. Weasley said before leaving the room.

"Harry, Ron, look at these books," Hermione said, "they're all written especially for students sitting the O.W.L.s! And look, there's even a book for students taking Ancient Runes – there aren't many books written on that, a great pity really-"

"What's _that_?" cried Ron suddenly. He was staring at an old, tattered book that was sticking out of _Ancient Magical Wars and their Effects on the Magical World_. 

Harry quickly pulled it out. "My goodness," he said, staring at the cover. Hermione leaned over to take a look and gasped. 

"_The Diary of King Timothi Ridin_," she whispered. 

"Quick, open it!" said Ron excitedly. Harry opened the book to the first page, flicking away all the dust on the pages. He quickly scanned the pages.

"Nothing to get excited about," he sighed. "All it does is prove that Ridin was lying about England ever owning Hidrea's territory. Doesn't say anything else – the diary stops after Anatole Pavlovsky was pronounced dead. This ought to be useful, incase I ever need proof of this whole affair."

"Let me see it," said Hermione. "Hmm…Ridin had good handwriting, though. Hey, Harry – there are still entries. But it looks like a different person wrote it - it doesn't look the same. This one's messier, and ugh…horrible handwriting."

"What does it say?" asked Ron curiously. 

"Let's see…" Hermione squinted, trying to decipher the nearly unintelligible handwriting. Suddenly she turned extremely pale. 

"Harry…this isn't an entry…it's a note – you read it, Harry."

Feeling rather nervous, Harry took the diary from Hermione's shaking hands and read the following:

_To Lucius Malfoy:_

_ _

_Since the Dementors have destroyed my one faithful servant, I ask you to take charge of my Death Eaters. I am being very lenient with you, my friend, and so I expect the most efficient and devoted service from you. I have freed you from Azkaban, and I will order a troop of Dementors to assist you in your next mission. _

_ _

_That fool Dumbledore has protected Harry Potter with the Fidelius Charm. Because of this we are unable to find his whereabouts. So there only remains one thing to do: You must find a friend of Harry Potter's and get him to tell you where he is staying or break into Hogwarts and obtain his address from the files there. Even though you may not be able to see him, that is all right. Find his location, and destroy it. If he strays beyond the borders of that place, he will become visible and you must capture him. Bring him to me – I will deal with him. But if you do not see him when you destroy the place, count your mission as accomplished. Use the most powerful attack spell you know to demolish the place so that the area around it will be destroyed too. There will be no way for Harry Potter to escape. _

_ _

_I hope you do not mess things up this time._

_ _

_Lord Voldemort._

And written a few lines down, there was another message:

_I will carry out your plan. _

_ _

_Lucius Malfoy._

_ _

Harry looked up, his face pale. Ron said in a shaky voice, "Okay, what do we do?"

Hermione immediately took charge. "Listen," she said, "Everybody knows you're staying here, Harry, so it will be a cinch for Lucius Malfoy to find out from them. Either you leave the Burrow, or you tell everyone to keep their mouth shut."

"That's impossible," said Ron. "How will you tell everybody in time? Malfoy could just ask his son to talk to his friends Crabbe and Goyle to find out! I'll bet a million Firebolts that's what he's going to do!"

"Then I've got to leave," said Harry suddenly. Ron and Hermione turned to him.

"Harry – you can't go back to the Dursleys'!" said Ron. "They'll force the truth out of you and then they'll turn you out! They wouldn't want to have You-Know-Who coming after them!"

"Of course I won't go to the Dursleys'," said Harry immediately. "I've got to tell Dumbledore about this though. This is serious."

Hermione at once grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk. "There. You'd better write it now," she said, handing it to Harry. Harry nodded, and with the help of his friends, wrote out the following:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ _

_I discovered the diary of King Timothi Ridin in an old History book. I think Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy are using it as a way to pass secret messages, because there was a note from Voldemort to Lucius. Voldemort knows about the Fidelius Charm. He told Lucius to find out where I am staying from my friends at Hogwarts or steal the files from the school and destroy the place. I think Lucius will probably ask Draco to find out where I am from Crabbe and Goyle. It wouldn't make any difference even if he can't see me because he'll just destroy the whole place and the area around it. _

_I think I'd better leave the Burrow, but I know the Dursleys' won't let me stay with them. Please reply quickly, Lucius Malfoy will probably come here soon._

_ _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

"Good enough," said Hermione as she read through it. 

"Better use Hedwig," said Ron. "Errol and Pig are useless."

"Right," said Harry. He fastened the note onto Hedwig, and said, "Send it to Dumbledore as fast as you can!" 

Hedwig hooted importantly, and took off with such speed through the window that the framed picture of the Chudley Cannons on Ron's bedroom wall shook and rattled, the moving players inside it grumbling and scowling.

"I say, we have to leave too," Ron said suddenly. "It's too dangerous for us to stay here too. Malfoy will blow up the place."

There was silence. Harry knew that the Weasleys were not very well off, and so could not afford to buy another house.

"Don't worry, Ron, Dumbledore will arrange everything," Hermione said comfortingly. 

"I hope so," muttered Ron, his ears going very red. "I'd better tell Mum."

"Yeah," said Harry. "We'll all go."

"Okay, Ron, show me the diary," said Mrs. Weasley after listening to the story. Ron gave the tattered book to Mrs. Weasley, who examined it carefully and muttered a spell over it. Finally she looked up.

"Yes, it's true," said Mrs. Weasley. "The diary seems to be in order, it's really King Timothi Ridin's one. And I believe you, Harry," she said, "when you say that you're related to King Henri Pavlovsky. There's also a story in our family, about our ancestor Edward Weasley, who once helped the King. Did you know about that, Harry?"

"I do," said Harry. "I read about it in the book Dumbledore wrote."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well, I'm glad you told me about this," she said. "And I'm glad you wrote to Dumbledore. I just hope he'll get your owl fast."

"Hedwig's a pretty fast owl, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. 

"I hope so, Harry. Now, what I think we should do is wait for Professor Dumbledore's reply. But in the meantime – well, it's not safe to stay here any longer, so I'll talk to Arthur and see what we can do. I think we'll get Dumbledore's reply tomorrow morning, if he chooses to use express owl, that is. And I don't think Lucius Malfoy will find you that quickly. You-Know-Who evidently did not collect Malfoy's last message yet, so the message must be quite recent. Now, dinner's ready, let's eat first before Arthur – he said he'll be late today."

"Harry, wake up! Dumbledore's here!" yelled Ron, unsuccessfully trying to wake Harry up. Just then Hermione walked in.

"Let me help," she said. Whipping out her wand, she whispered a few words and the hem of Harry's pajamas caught fire immediately. Even then it took five minutes before Harry realized what had happened.

"OW!" he cried, springing out of bed and hastily smothering the fire with his pillow. "What was that for?"

"Harry, hurry up! Dumbledore's here!" repeated Ron. 

"Dumbledore? Here? All right, I'm coming!" said Harry, rushing into the bathroom to change into his robes. When he finally came downstairs, Dumbledore was already deep in conversation with Mr. Weasley.

"-you'll have to move, of course," Dumbledore was saying.

"Yes, I know, but where?" asked Mr. Weasley, a worried look on his face. 

"Don't worry about anything, Arthur. I'll arrange everything. I happen to own a house near London where you stay. It's quite faraway from my house – but that's good, because Voldemort might pay a visit there – but if you don't want to, you can always stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"But what about our belongings? And well…isn't there anything you could do to prevent our house from being destroyed?" asked Mr. Weasley, his ears going red. Harry knew that the Weasleys loved their home, and would hate to see it destroyed.

"Well, I'm not sure what kind of spell Lucius is going to use, so I'm afraid I can't do much. But the most I can do is transfer all your belongings to a safe place – Gringotts, maybe – then when the worst is over, we'll build a new house for you."

"I don't think I'll be able to afford a new house, Albus," said Mr. Weasley, his ears really red now.

Harry decided it was time for him to step in.

"Excuse me, Professor, Mr. Weasley," he said. "I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. It's all my fault," he said, voicing for the first time something that had been nagging him for a long time.

Mr. Weasley immediately said, "Oh, not at all, Harry! It's all right, really."

"No, I'm at fault," said Harry. "And – and because of that, I'll pay for your new house, Mr. Weasley." He knew that he had a fortune in wizard gold left to him by his parents, and what better way to spend it than on the Weasleys?

"Oh no…it's okay, Harry, no need to…but it's really kind of you…" Professor Dumbledore interrupted Mr. Weasley. 

"I think, Arthur," he said quietly, "there's no need for any of you to pay for anything. As far as I remember, the most powerful attacking spell is the _Belasarus_ curse, a Dark Arts spell that will demolish everything within a fifty-mile radius. It was a favourite of Voldemort's and the Death Eaters. I am sure that he will use this curse. So I'll just enchant the Burrow with a charm that protects it from the curse and that will be all. But all of you will have to leave, of course, in case my hunch is wrong."

Arthur Weasley's face immediately took on an expression of delight. "Really, Professor?" he said. "That's great! Can you cast the enchantment now?"

"I can," said Dumbledore, "but first we must figure out where are all of you going to stay. Would you like to stay at the house I own near London?"

"Sure," said Mr. Weasley gratefully. "As long as I know the Burrow's safe."

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I'll send a couple of Gringotts' workers over to remove your belongings – we'll place them in a top-security vault, in case Voldemort decides to take revenge on you after he finds that all of you are gone. All of you can move into my house this evening if you want. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything. But all of you must remember that your new location _must_ be kept secret. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone, even the Ministry, is that all right, Arthur?"

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. He looked round at his children, who had been silent so far. "Did you hear that? Don't tell anyone about our new house!"

"Okay, Dad," said Fred. "And Professor? Are you sure about the N.E.W.T.S. and the O.W.L.s? Maybe it would be better to cancel them – what if You-Know-Who barges in while we're sitting for it?"

Dumbledore laughed and a twinkle came into his eyes. "I understand your concern, Mr. Weasley, and it is my greatest pleasure to inform you that the exam stations that will be set up are going to have many enchantments so it is nearly impossible for Voldemort or the Death Eaters to attack you while you are doing your exams."

The twins looked so disappointed that Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Don't worry too much about Voldemort; I am sure that you will be quite safe. Arthur, I think I'd better contact Gringotts' now – I'll be back by lunchtime." With that, he waved goodbye and Disapparated in a twinkling.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, except the few characters that are mine (e.g. King Henri Pavlovsky). 

_ _

_Author's Note: Hope this isn't a cliffhanger! Please comment, okay?_


	7. Default Chapter Title

"Your key, sir," said a surly-looking goblin to Mr. Weasley, handing him a big gold key. "The vault number is 438, and you'll have to present this key at Gringotts' to collect your belongings."

"Thank you," said Mr. Weasley. He looked around the room. The Burrow had been emptied of all its contents by a few magic trolleys that had arms that will grab anything it sees. You had to be careful when one of them was around, as they could just snatch you up. That's why there was a goblin manning the trolleys; unfortunately, sometimes the trolleys became too unruly. Mr.Weasley himself had been grabbed by a trolley six times, much to the goblins' annoyance, as they had to keep wrestling with the trolley, which seemed to like fighting as much as Mr. Weasley hated being grabbed by it.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore Apparated in the room. "All ready, Arthur?" he asked, smiling. "Your family, Harry and Hermione have all reached the house, which is called the Sea Cottage. They took a Portkey there – I believe Master Fred Weasley tried to Apparate, but luckily I managed to stop him in time before he left half of his head here."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I'll talk to Fred," he said. "Really, the twins are quite unruly. Rather like these trolleys," he said, pointing to one of them, which was playing tug-of-war with a goblin over a Gringotts' logbook.

Dumbledore laughed. He raised his wand, and the trolley dropped the logbook immediately. The goblin quickly retrieved it. "Thanks," he said.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore. He turned to Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, you'd better hurry. I'll be going back to Hogwarts now – I still stay there, along with the other teachers to guard the place. Goodbye!" He waved, then he Disapparated in a flash.

"So how's Harry, Sirius?" asked Remus Lupin. Sirius had just received an owl from Harry, asking him when he was coming back.

"Voldemort found out about the Fidelius Charm," replied Sirius. "Luckily they intercepted the message, and managed to move before Lucius Malfoy came to destroy the Burrow."

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked Remus. "Draco Malfoy's father? If he's anything like his son, I'm not surprised."

"Malfoy…" Sirius said, frowning. "He was at school with us, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," said Remus. "Snape's older friend, remember? Horrible kid, but we didn't know much about him – Malfoy never really bothered us, unlike Snape…"

"But I remember something," said Sirius thoughtfully. "Malfoy was in his third year when we first came to Hogwarts, right? I remember he was in a spot of trouble with Dumbledore. Seems that they found him smuggling in Dark Arts goods into the school and selling it to his Slytherin friends."

"I don't remember that! What happened?" asked Remus with interest.

"It was all hushed up," said Sirius. "Dumbledore reported it to the Ministry, and wanted Malfoy expelled, but unfortunately his father bribed the Ministry, I suppose. The Malfoys are filthy rich, didn't you know?"

"I know they're rich," said Lupin. "Even now the Ministry's like putty in Malfoy's hands. Fudge doesn't believe that Malfoy's still a Death Eater."

"Have you ever wondered why the Malfoys' are so rich?" asked Sirius. Remus looked at Sirius with a worried face.

"You mean – they're robbers or something?"

"Even worse," said Sirius. "You know about Hidrea, right?" Sirius had told, with Dumbledore's permission, the story of Harry's ancestors to Remus. Dumbledore had given permission for all the Hogwarts teachers and close friends of Harry's to be told, with the promise that they never tell anyone else.

"What? You mean the Malfoys' were in league with Ridin?" asked Remus.

"Yes. It was a Malfoy who bewitched King Adam Pavlovsky's diary so that almost all authencity-detecting spells won't work on it. The Malfoys' allied themselves with Ridin, though they were one of the most prominent Wizarding families of all time."

"Hold on…Ridin hated wizards!" exclaimed Remus.

"Yes, but the Malfoys are cowards. They will ally with anyone who is powerful. Just like now. Lucius Malfoy has gone back to Voldemort. Ridin rewarded them handsomely long ago for allying with him – in fact I believe he gave them an enormous estate near England which was part of Hidrea's territory – but when the king reclaimed Hidrea, the Malfoys again used their cunning to keep their land. That's why they're so rich – that estate of theirs gives them lots of revenue."

"I see. But how did you find out about that?" asked Remus.

"Dumbledore told me. He told me not to tell Harry, though," replied Sirius.

"Yeah, in case Harry decides to go off after Draco," said Remus.

"It's possible," agreed Sirius. "Anyway, I'd better write a reply to Harry. We're still on about that trip, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Remus. "But I've forgotten where Mundungus Fletcher used to live. He's the only one left, right? We've seen all the others that Dumbledore told us to see last year."

"That's right," replied Sirius. "Fletcher lives in Liverpool, I suppose. Or it could've been Manchester. He's a fan of that – what do you call it? – Sootball. That Muggle sport where all the players do is kick a little ball into the goalpost."

"Football, Sirius," said Remus. "But I agree with you. Muggles are so unimaginative. Quidditch is a thousand times better."

# A few months later…

_ _

"I can't believe the O.W.L.s are tomorrow," said Ron, gazing desperately at page 103 of _Intermediate Divination_. "When Mars and Jupiter are parallel to each other, what does it signify to a person born under the sign of Pisces?"

"Um...he will get bad results for the O.W.L.s?" asked Harry miserably. Hermione looked up and frowned. 

"Look, you've been studying consistently, and you've both improved greatly, so I see no reason why you won't get good results," she said. "You've got to have _confidence_ in yourself!"

"Sorry, Hermione, but when it comes to exams, I'm no Gryffindor," said Ron. Presently the twins came in.

"Bad news," said Fred.

"Really bad news," added George.

"You-Know-Who's outside the front door?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"The O.W.L.s are today?" asked Harry.

"Nope, the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.S. are on. That's the bad news," sighed George. 

"We thought that with all those reports of Death Eater attacks, they'd cancel it. But it's still on. Dad checked with Professor Dumbledore," said Fred.

"Well, that's great! I wouldn't want to miss this exam for the world! Where's our station?" asked Hermione, looking so happy that it looked like she had just got twenty O.W.L.s. 

"You're mental," said Ron. "Happy over an exam!"

"Exams are good for you, Ron. They gauge your academic performance and show you your weak points so that you can improve on them," said Hermione, sounding just like Professor McGonagall. 

"Yeah, whatever."

"Anyway," said Fred hurriedly – he knew that Hermione and Ron were prone to arguments, "anyway, the station nearest to us is somewhere in the countryside, so all of us will have to take a Portkey there tomorrow. The place is loaded with enchantments – but I still think it isn't safe for us – what if You-Know-Who comes barging in like that?"

"Don't be silly, that won't happen," said Hermione comfortably. "I'm so excited, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Harry and Ron groaned.

The next day, Percy visited them before they went to their exam station. Percy, whose boss, Bartemius Crouch had been murdered last year, was looking very irritable.

"Honestly, they shouldn't have put _Ludo Bagman_ as the replacement for Mr. Crouch!" he cried indignantly. "Bagman's bad enough in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, now he's messing up my department too!"

"Who cares?" said Fred irritably, his head buried in a thick seventh-grade book. "How do you expect me to study with you nagging like that?"

Percy pretended not to hear Fred's words. He continued, "You're lucky to be staying in this nice place. The apartments they have for Ministry employees are terrible! The Burrow's far more comfortable than my Lot 38, Ministry of Magic Apartment 4!"

"Why don't you stay with us then, Percy?" said Mrs. Weasley. "I don't think you're eating properly, dear, you're getting so thin!"

"No need for that, Mum," said Percy importantly. "The apartment I have is very convenient for someone as busy as me. Mr. Bagman relies on me a lot – in fact I handle almost everything in my department."

"You're right, Percy, you should stay in your apartment," said George. "It's better for you, because we're not there to disturb you."

"That's right, George-" began Percy, but George continued.

"And it's even better for us, because you're not there to disturb us," he said with an evil grin. Percy frowned but said nothing.

"George! You ought to be more respectful to your elder brother!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley could see the beginnings of a great quarrel, so he hurriedly said, "Kids, you better get a move now, the exam's starting soon."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins immediately got up from the table and made for the front door, Ron still reading _A Guide to Intermediate Charms_. 

"Good luck, everybody!" said Mr. Weasley.

"And do your best!" added Mrs. Weasley.

Harry felt very nervous as he made his way to the exam station. The station, which was really a very large hall, was located in the middle of a dense forest. He had heard that Dumbledore had made the place Unplottable and had many enchantments on it, so this made Harry feel a little better. _At least Voldemort isn't going to sneak up on me during the Charms paper_, he thought.

A fierce-looking wizard invigilator showed him his seat. As he sat down, he saw that his table had opaque frames all around it, so it was near impossible to glance at the person sitting next to you to copy. He felt queasy as another wizard dropped a copy of the Charms testpaper onto his desk. Then the bell was rung to signify that the exam had started.

_Hey, this isn't too bad_! thought Harry as he read the questions. _I've learned it before! I can't believe it…I know the answers!_ Harry felt the queasy feeling disappear. He knew he could manage. 

Forty-five minutes later, Harry was re-checking his Charms paper. He was debating over whether to choose answer A or answer B for question 34 when suddenly he heard a scream. Not a happy scream, nor an angry scream, but a really, heart-stopping, petrifying scream. Harry felt his insides churn and he accidentally marked answer C for question 34 as he stood up, trying to see who had screamed.

Around him, people were standing up too, all trying to see what had happened. A few wizard invigilators were crowding around a table near a window. Another invigilator pointed his wand to his neck, whispered, "_Sonorus_!" and spoke over the noisy crowd:

"Students! Please sit down!" he cried. The students in the hall immediately sat down, Harry along with them. He caught Ron's eye as he was sitting down. Ron had a bewildered expression on his face. Hermione, however, was looking scared. She kept glancing around, as though she thought a Death Eater would spring onto her any moment now. The twins, who were sitting with the N.E.W.T.S. candidates across the hall, looked very disturbed and confused.

The invigilator who spoke continued, "There are Death Eaters outside the station! We don't know how they found out our location, but they have arrived, and luckily Miss Patil," he pointed towards the desk where all the invigilators were crowding around, "luckily Miss Patil noticed them coming." At this the whole hall broke into horrific cries. 

"Silence!" said the wizard. He himself looked frightened out of his wits. "The Death Eaters have retreated after hearing her scream, but we are not taking any chances. All of you will have to take a Portkey back to London, where the Knight Bus will pick you up and send you home. Please hand in your testpapers – we will decide what to do about the exam later on. Now, everyone line up, in pairs of four, and come to the front. We will all take the Portkey."

Everyone rushed to the Portkey, each of them eager to get out as fast as possible. Hermione was one of the first to leave the hall, but Harry and Ron were unlucky enough to be one of the last.

"How did they come here?" said Ron to Harry. "I thought Dumbledore made the place safe!"

"I guess someone leaked the information out," said Harry. Ron's face turned pale

.

"Who? Draco isn't here – he's in Durmstrang now, he won't take the O.W.L.s!"

"What about Crabbe? And Goyle?" said Harry. "They didn't go to Durmstrang…they were here just now."

"So where are they?" exploded Ron. "Send them to Azkaban!"

"Crabbe and Goyle went already. And Azkaban's been opened, remember? Now the place is being guarded by dragons, but they're nothing compared to the Dementors. Azkaban's no longer safe as a prison, Ron."

"Hurry up!" cried an invigilator. Harry realized that he, Ron, three other people and that invigilator were the last to go. The Portkey could only take four people at a time, so Harry said, "You go first, Ron." He noted with suspicion that the invigilator suddenly looked absolutely delighted. Ron noticed it too.

"No, Harry, you go first." Ron said. But then a look of panic came into the invigilator's eyes.

"No, you go first, boy," said the invigilator, shoving Ron violently towards the Portkey. The other three people looked puzzled. But the invigilator pushed all four of them towards the Portkey and they disappeared with a flash.

"Why didn't you let me go first?" asked Harry suspiciously. He had a very bad feeling that this invigilator was a Death Eater in disguise. He searched his pockets for his wand. 

The wizard did not reply, but suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned around, and looked into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, Harry," Lucius said softly. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, sounding braver than he felt.

Malfoy didn't reply. Instead he waved his wand over the book that was the Portkey and shoved Harry towards it. Harry tried to avoid touching it – but his hand accidentally touched the Portkey and he felt an unpleasant jolt behind his navel and he was caught up in a swirling vortex of colours. Then he landed on solid ground.

_Uh-oh_, thought Harry. _This happened last year – I think it happened again…_

_ _

A cold, steel hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Harry squirmed and tried to run away, but that hand was too strong. He looked around. 

"Peter Pettigrew!" said Harry in surprise. Peter did not reply, but his hands trembled as he tied Harry with rope that he conjured out of nowhere. Looking around, Harry realized that he was back in the old graveyard where he had met Voldemort last year. But this time the graveyard had been transformed. This time a huge, gloomy-looking, black castle stood on its ground, and Harry knew that this must be where Voldemort lived. 

Pettigrew raised his wand, and Harry was carried inside the castle as though there were invisible hands under him. The giant door closed with a bang behind him as he entered the castle. 

The inside of the castle, if possible, was worse than the outside. It was even more dark and gloomy, and only a single torch burned in every room. The rooms were damp and a musty smell hung about it. Then Harry was carried into a huge room, bigger and uglier than all the other rooms together. A green fire that emitted silver sparks burned in the immense fireplace, and there was a tall black throne in the centre of the room.

Harry knew who was sitting on that throne. It was of course, Lord Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, except for a few that I own.

_ _

_Author's Note: So sorry for the cliffhanger! Please comment, okay? I hope Harry doesn't die…I haven't worked out the next part of this yet!_


	8. Default Chapter Title

"Turn my chair," Harry heard Voldemort say. Pettigrew quickly ran to the throne and turned it around. Harry clamped his hand to his forehead as a sharp, searing pain shot through his scar. _This is the end_, Harry thought. _I'm going to die just like that._

_Oh no you're not,_ a small voice spoke in his mind. It was rather like the Sorting Hat's voice. _Help is on the way. Just hang on_, the strange little voice said. Somehow hearing it gave Harry courage. He looked straight into Voldemort's slit-like eyes.

"Harry Potter. We meet again," said Voldemort softly. "I'm sorry – it should be _King Harry Potter, King of Hidrea and its Realms_! Well, well, your Majesty…you _are_ in a tight spot here," he said mockingly.

Harry didn't reply. His head was aching far too much to even think of anything. Still he forced himself to return Voldemort's piercing stare. 

"Pettigrew! Come here!" said Voldemort suddenly. Trembling all over, Peter went to Voldemort's side. Voldemort took Peter's arm and laid a long, white finger on it. Pettigrew let out a howl that made Harry shiver. 

Instantly Death Eaters began Apparating in the room. They formed a circle and took off their hoods. Harry saw many Death Eaters that he didn't recognize. He spotted Lucius Malfoy standing right next to Voldemort. Malfoy met his eyes briefly and grinned maliciously at him. Harry wanted to scowl back, but then he slumped to the ground, not unconscious, but he was in so much pain that he was oblivious to everything else. He wanted to die, die – wanted the pain to go away. 

Lord Voldemort laughed as he looked at Harry. Standing up, he kicked Harry hard, as though he was a dog. Then he looked at the Death Eaters, who were standing at attention silently. 

"The Circle is filled," he said. "I have managed to obtain new members-," he indicated towards several men, "to replace our losses. But one place is still empty. I do not know whether he is still loyal to my Mark or not. We shall know today."

The Death Eaters exchanged curious looks. Each of them was wondering who it was, since the Death Eaters did not know all their fellow members.

Voldemort walked around the circle. He stopped at two robed people, a man and a woman. "The Lestranges! You are free from Azkaban at last. You would rather brave Azkaban than renounce me. I thank you, and for that I will reward you richly. When I conquer Hidrea, you, Antonio Lestrange, shall be my Prime Minister." Though nearly blinded by the horrible pain in his forehead, Harry could see Malfoy giving Antonio Lestrange an envious look.

Lord Voldemort looked at the Death Eater standing next to Antonio Lestrange. This Death Eater had not removed his hood, and apparently Voldemort had ordered him to do so, because presently Voldemort said, "Don't remove your hood, my friend! You will be quite a surprise to everyone here."

Then Voldemort walked around the circle, talking to every single one of the Death Eaters. Then he faced Harry. The pain in Harry's head became even more unbearable, but he tried not to show it as Voldemort spoke to him maliciously.

"All this while I have failed to kill you, Harry Potter. But that was by sheer luck. Today I shall kill Harry Potter, with all of you as witnesses!" he cried to the Death Eaters, who applauded him loudly. 

But Voldemort did not draw his wand. "I foresee a special guest arriving here," he said. "We will wait for our guest."

Professor Snape felt the Dark Mark burn as he was sitting in his office. _I wonder what Voldemort's up to now_, he thought. _Maybe_- But there was no time for him to think. Suddenly his door opened and Professor Dumbledore came in and shut the door quickly. 

"Professor, what-" But Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Harry's been captured, Severus," said Dumbledore worriedly. He looked older and wearier than ever.

Snape's mouth fell open. "But today's the exam day for them, isn't it? How on earth did they kidnap him?"

"Today several Death Eaters came to the exam station to cause a disturbance. Naturally all of the students were sent back to London via a Portkey. Most unfortunately, Harry was the last to go, besides an invigilator who turned out to be working for the Death Eaters. The invigilator made sure Harry was last to go and then Lucius Malfoy came and changed the Portkey's destination. Then he forced Harry to take the Portkey. He's with Voldemort now."

"We've got to go there," said Snape at once. His face was pale, but he had a grim look on his face. "Where is he?"

"I believe he's at the Little Hangleton graveyard, where Voldemort's father lived. Severus, did you feel the Dark Mark burn a few minutes ago?"

"I did," said Snape, wondering how on earth Dumbledore knew all this.

"Then take this," said Dumbledore, handing Snape a silvery Invisibility Cloak. "Take this, and Apparate there. Be careful not to be seen or heard. Do what you can to cause a diversion to prevent Voldemort from killing Harry until help arrives. I have already contacted the Ministry. Hopefully a team of Aurors will be sent to help you."

"All right, Professor," said Snape. 

"Then good luck," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and Disapparated.

Dumbledore stared at the floor where Snape had stood for a long time. Finally he looked up and said, "Then, good luck!"

It so happened that Snape had arrived the very minute Voldemort had said, "We will wait for our guest." Then Snape knew that Voldemort was expecting him to come. From under the Cloak he saw Harry lying on the floor, clutching his forehead. Severus felt a stab of pity as he looked at Harry. _My family protected them, and so must I_, he thought. 

Voldemort went on talking. "You must all be wondering who this special guest of mine is," he said. "Well, he is none other than Professor Severus Snape! Do you hear that, Harry Potter?" He kicked Harry again. But Harry had had enough. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he stood up and faced Voldemort.

Voldemort looked surprised. Frowning, he raised his wand, and immediately Harry felt the pain increase. However, he was too angry to notice it anymore.

"Why am I here?" he asked. 

Voldemort laughed. "I should think I told you already," he said. "To die!" 

The Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort held up a hand to silence them.

"But we must wait for our guest of honour," Voldemort said softly. "He is very late – or is he here already?"

Snape felt a stab of horror as Voldemort turned and looked right into his eyes. He tried to back away, but Voldemort merely followed him with his eyes. _Merlin's beard, he can see_! Snape thought with growing panic. Harry gazed around quickly. _Snape's here? Where? _Harry couldn't see the Potions Master anywhere. _Unless he's invisible…and Voldemort can see invisible things! But when I was wearing the Cloak in the Forbidden Forest he didn't see me!_

"Severus Snape, about seventeen years ago you betrayed the Dark Mark and turned spy for Albus Dumbledore. Do you deny that?" Voldemort's high, cold voice rang.

"No," Snape said firmly. He was not a liar by nature, and at that moment he was feeling particularly brave, for some reason or other.

"Then you do not deny that you are a spy, a liar and a traitor? Severus, I must warn you that the foes of Lord Voldemort pay dearly for their actions of betrayal. Do you want to experience the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath?" asked Voldemort softly, even arrogantly.

"I did betray you, Voldemort!" said Snape. "You are a traitor yourself, and I am proud to say that I fully renounced your evil ways."

A faint stain of colour rose in Voldemort's face, rather like a hand had struck it very hard. 

"Enough!" he screamed. "You and Harry Potter shall die today! But first," he said, drawing out his wand, "first we'll have a little game, shall we?" He raised his wand, and Harry saw that it was a different one from the one that he had last year.

"_Crucio_!" he cried. Snape immediately began to feel horrible pain, and his Cloak fell off, so everyone else could see him. Harry felt sick looking at him, and wondered whether he would be next. Everyone was sneering at Snape and took no notice of him. 

Then a plan began to form in Harry's mind. Suppose he just curse Voldemort right there and then? The Death Eaters will be so confused and frightened; they'll just back away. Then Harry will be able to rescue Snape and get out of there.

_But curse Voldemort with what_? Harry thought desperately. He couldn't think properly with the throbbing pain in his head. _Jelly-Legs? No…anybody will be able to perform the counter-curse. _He needed a curse that was powerful, that would knock out Voldemort for at least a few minutes. Then…

_Avada Kedavra! _thought Harry excitedly. _But it's illegal, and besides, you're not strong enough to perform the curse,_ a small voice argued in his mind. But another, stronger voice spoke inside his mind. _You won't kill Voldemort, but the very mention of the curse will be enough to scare the Death Eaters_, the voice said. _And as long as you don't kill Voldemort – it's legal, isn't it? And so much the better if Voldemort dies!_

"Yeah," said Harry to himself. "I'll do it." Reaching inside his robes for his wand, he aimed carefully, and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light shot out from his wand and hit Voldemort. Voldemort dropped his wand and toppled to the floor. He lay there, motionless. The Death Eaters broke into confused cries. All of them suddenly had scared faces, and were looking around, afraid that there were Aurors about.

As for Harry, he had never been so shocked in his entire life. He couldn't believe it. _Oh my goodness, I killed Voldemort! But how on earth did I do that? I didn't even concentrate all that hard!_ But there was no time to waste. While all the Death Eaters were frantically running to hide, Harry helped Professor Snape back onto his feet. Snape had an amazed look on his face.

"You mean, _you_ did-" Harry interrupted him. 

"We haven't got much time, sir!" he whispered. "Come on!" And together they slipped past the scared Death Eaters out of the castle. 

"Halt!" a stentorian voice said. Harry and Professor Snape instantly froze, fearing an attack. _Hope they don't think we're Death Eaters_, Snape thought. _I'd recognize Moody's voice anywhere_.

Sure enough, Mad-Eye Moody emerged from the bushes, and his suspicious face turned into a look of relief. "Thank goodness you're safe!" he said. "We all thought you were done for!"

"We're safe, all right," said Snape. "Thanks to Harry. He killed Voldemort!"

"_What_?" yelled Moody, his magical eye going haywire. "Look, Snape, I know you've made up with Potter, but that doesn't mean you've got to butter him up!"

"It's true," insisted Snape. "He used the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Never seen anything like it. Voldemort was knocked out just like that. And the Death Eaters are all in the castle, waiting for you to round them up. Seems that they've lost their confidence now that their master's dead."

Upon hearing that, Moody immediately became business-like. He called his team of Aurors around and said, "The Death Eaters are in the castle. Go and capture them all. Voldemort's dead – this will be a cinch."

The Aurors broke into glad cheers when they heard that. They marched towards the castle with a lot more confidence than Snape had ever seen before. Moody stayed behind to talk to them.

"I don't understand how you did it, Potter," he said gruffly, but you could see his electric blue magical eye dancing in its socket.

"I don't know myself," replied Harry. He was very bewildered, but now that the pain in his head had gone, he only felt very excited and curious. He wanted to see what was going on in the castle. Moody appeared to have guessed his thought. He said,

"No way, Potter. Too dangerous, even if Voldemort is _really_ dead. Speaking of which, I'd better check on my Aurors. I tell you, if Voldemort's really dead, this is worth being dragged out of retirement!" With that he hurried to the castle. 

Harry and Professor Snape remained where they were, watching the captured Death Eaters being led away to a safe enchanted cage. As for Voldemort's body, they saw his white, lifeless body being carried on magical stretchers. Clearly even the Aurors did not want to touch him, alive or dead.

Harry gazed at Voldemort's corpse, so life-like and cruel-looking even in death. Snape bent down to take a closer look. What he felt just then, we do not know, but presently he said, "Well, he's finally gone." But there was a hint of doubt in his voice. Harry didn't notice it though.

"Yeah," said Harry. "He's gone – Voldemort's gone." And he wanted to jump for joy, but then suddenly a horrible thought struck him.

"Professor – will the Ministry put me into jail for murder?" he asked. "I mean, I did use an Unforgivable Curse…I _did_ murder somebody…"

Snape let out a loud laugh. "The Ministry will be on their knees now, Harry," he said. "You killed the one person they were really afraid of! They called him You-Know-Who! So scared that they couldn't even say his name! And now You-Know-Who's gone, thanks to you. Yes, indeed, they'll be on their knees now."

For the first time Harry smiled. "Professor, I'd like to thank you-" But just then the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came hurrying up to them. 

"Harry!" Fudge sank to his knees. "Can't tell you how much we thank you…Merlin's beard…you defeated You-Know- Who…_You-Know-Who_…"

"Yeah, well, I don't know how I did it either," muttered Harry, going very red. 

"_Don't know?_ My boy, this is fantastic! The Wizarding world thanks you, Harry!" said Fudge triumphantly.

Just then Professor Dumbledore Apparated right next to Fudge. Fudge started, but quickly recovered himself. Dumbledore however, was looking amazed.

"Albus! Don't look so shocked!" Fudge said gaily. "You-Know-Who has been eliminated at last! What's wrong?"

"Cornelius…how did you get here so fast?" Dumbledore asked in a puzzled voice.

"Huh? I Apparated here the minute I got news of Harry being kidnapped! But never mind that – the most important thing is You-Know-Who's gone for good! Come, Albus, let's get Harry a drink – he must be tired out!"

"Wait, Cornelius. I need to know-" But Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by Fudge. "This is no time for questions! Let's go to Hogsmeade, Albus – get Harry a Portkey – we've got to celebrate! All Butterbeers on me!"

"Hear! Hear!" Harry found himself saying. _After all, it is time for celebration. Voldemort's gone, and I'll be able to reclaim Hidrea next time…_

The Minister looked pleased. He drew out his wand, ready to turn a nearby stone into a Portkey, but just then Dumbledore stopped him. 

"I think it is best if Harry went back with me," he said quietly. Something in his voice told Fudge that it was no use arguing.

"Okay," he sighed, "but you're missing a whole lot of fun!" he continued, sounding just like Ludo Bagman.

"Goodbye, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. Then he beckoned to Harry. "Come on, Harry."

Harry followed Dumbledore with some regrets, because he did want to go to Hogsmeade and maybe go back to Hogwarts. Then he could see Hagrid again. Dumbledore took out a sherbet lemon and gave it to Harry. Then he waved his wand over it.

Instantly Harry felt a jolt behind his navel and a few seconds later he landed on the floor of the Sea Cottage. The Weasleys immediately surrounded him.

"Harry, are you okay? Oh my goodness, you killed You-Know-Who!" yelled Ron, pure shock written all over his face.

"Harry, you're a genius! How on earth did you do the _Avada Kedavra_ curse?" asked Hermione in delight. Mrs. Weasley game him a huge hug, saying, "I'm so glad you're all right!" But just then Dumbledore Apparated in the room and immediately took Harry's arm. 

"Harry and I need to talk," he said firmly. "He'll talk to you later, I promise." With that he led Harry out of the cottage and round the backyard. 

"Harry, do you know why you managed to kill Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"It's because Voldemort was getting weaker. You were very lucky – Voldemort, who was already weak, was tired out because he was casting the Cruciatus curse on Professor Snape. Then you attacked, and well – you were very brave, Harry, not to mention lucky."

"I _was_ lucky," said Harry. "But what now?"

"What now? What can be done? The worst is over. Voldemort has been defeated. But – only defeated," replied Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "You mean he's not dead?"

Dumbledore hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Well, I don't know about that," he sighed. "Everyone thinks that he's dead. But – but I have seen his body. And I do not think he's dead."

"Why?" asked Harry. He started to feel nervous again.

"Remember, Harry – I said Voldemort was getting weaker. And yes, he _has_ been getting weaker. But, you must understand – Voldemort was not _weak enough yet_. And that's why I have no idea as to why he died. He could have fainted, yes – but die? No, Harry, I don't think so."

"Why couldn't he have died?" asked Harry desperately. "I wished he died!"

"I'm not saying I'm absolutely right," said Professor Dumbledore. "I may be wrong. But even though Voldemort was weak, still he was strong. And don't forget that he has always gone to great lengths to make himself immortal. My guess is he is still alive, but in sprit – perhaps weaker than he was before he fashioned a new body. That's why no one could see him – because he was so transparent, so weak and without mouth or form, all he could do was get away. And of course he left his body behind."

"Well, if that's the case," said Harry uncertainly, "then we've got to be on our guard."

"Yes, Harry – on our guard for a long time. Clearly security will be very relaxed after this – all the Death Eaters have been caught, but I daresay some will be able to bribe their way out – but still, they will be powerless. Voldemort might not rise again for a long time, a very long time. That might give you time to reclaim Hidrea – you must reclaim Hidrea, because it is rightfully yours, and also to prevent another attack of Voldemort later on."

"Hidrea," said Harry dazedly. The thought that he was now the only one that had claim to that lost throne quite bewildered him. 

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him. "I will help you as much as I can," he said. "I have seen three heirs to the throne of Hidrea in my day – your grandfather, your father and you. Hopefully I will not wait much longer."

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling, except for a few characters that I own.

_ _

_Author's Note: This is not the end of the story! There's lots more to come!_


	9. Default Chapter Title

Harry never really had any idea how he managed to get through the rest of the school term. Yet he had, with much difficulty. He had become an instant celebrity ever since he defeated Lord Voldemort. Everywhere he went, girls would follow him, begging for his autograph. It was very irritating to Harry, who kept on telling them that Voldemort had not died, but no one believed it, of course.

The O.W.L.s were held shortly after the Voldemort incident, and to his great surprise, Harry had managed to obtain seven O.W.L.s in the exam, along with Ron and his friends Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Hermione, of course, got O.W.L.s in every single subject that she sat for, bringing her total of O.W.L.s to about twelve. But Fred and George were the greatest surprises of all. The twins both had passed the N.E.W.T.S. with flying colours and were now going to open a joke-shop, regardless of their mother's pleas ("You'll do better in the Ministry!"). 

That summer holiday, Harry was staying with the Weasleys. They had moved back into the Burrow, in spite of Ron's misgivings. He had really liked the Sea Cottage. That day, Harry was supposed to attend the trial of Lucius Malfoy, as a witness. Harry was very worried, because he knew that Lucius could easily bribe his way out.

"Yeah, that's what he'll do," Mr. Weasley said at breakfast. "He's done it before, and he'll do it again."

"But it isn't fair! How can the Ministry be so…so…" Ron faltered.

"Corrupted," said Hermione, whose parents had just dropped her off at the Burrow that morning to spend the rest of the holidays with Harry and the Weasleys. "Honestly, Ron, you'd better go for English lessons this summer."

"There's such a thing?" Ron sounded amazed. "Where?"

"Oh, I forgot," said Hermione. "That's for Muggles."

"Anyway," continued Mr. Weasley, "well, the Ministry's not always like that. But you see, on top of the bribe, Malfoy also put a number of other Death Eaters in Azkaban. He wasn't very popular among the Death Eaters because of that."

"Well, Malfoy won't be able to give any more names now," Mrs. Weasley said confidently. "All the Death Eaters have been caught!"

"Yeah, but perhaps there are a number of spies working at the Ministry that Malfoy knows about," replied Mr. Weasley.

"But then they should've been at that gathering in the castle!" said Harry. "I mean, _all_ Death Eaters are supposed to come the minute they feel the Dark Mark burn, right?"

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "but there are exceptions. For instance, a spy working at – let's say, Hogwarts, will be excused."

"Hogwarts!" exclaimed Fred suddenly. "Snape!"

Mrs. Weasley frowned at him. "Fred, Professor Snape is perfectly innocent. He was risking his own life when he went to the graveyard to save Harry. That was very good of him, don't you think so, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah," said Harry, nodding vigorously. What else could he say?

Just then Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch. "Oh my goodness! There's only five more minutes! Quick, Harry, where's that Portkey? It'll activate in five minutes!"

Harry quickly tossed him a tattered old boot he'd been toying with. "Okay, bye everybody," said Mr. Weasley. "Harry, come over here and hold it." Soon enough, Harry felt the now-familiar jolt behind the navel and he was spinning around in a swirling vortex of colours before landing with a bump in the Ministry of Magic's Great Hall. Cornelius Fudge hurried towards him.

"Harry! How are you?" Fudge asked, taking off his big bowler hat.

"I'm fine," replied Harry. "When is the trial starting?"

"Soon," said Fudge. "Just have to wait for Ludo now, the man's always late – we've decided to do two trials today; Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges…Ah, there he is! Ludo, wherever have you been?"

Ludo looked extremely exhausted and his face was all red, but nevertheless he looked as happy as a schoolboy. "Been talking to Ali Bashir about carpets again," he panted. "The Department of Magical Cooperation's really getting to me, can't even take a break now. Had to run for it, Ali got so mad because I wouldn't let him export carpets that he tried to beat me up with one. That young man…what's his name? Weatherby, he had to call the security guards to stop Ali from boxing my nose."

"Ah well," said Fudge, "carpets are too noticeable, any Muggle would see it. Nope, too dangerous. Can't risk it." The bell rang to signify the start of the trial, and everyone hurriedly went into the next hall.

As Harry took his seat in the witness' box, he saw Cornelius Fudge sitting next to Professor Dumbledore, who waved at him. Harry waved back happily. He thought that Dumbledore somehow looked years younger today. _Probably because Voldemort's gone – for at while at least_, thought Harry. 

"Hello, Harry," a voice said suddenly. Harry turned around to see Snape sliding into the chair next to him. 

"Hello, Professor," said Harry. "Er…why are you here?" he asked, hoping he didn't so too rude. 

"I'm a witness too," said Snape. "I'm here to testify."

"That's good," said Harry. _Malfoy will have a hard time if I'm not the only witness._ _But…what if Malfoy bribed Snape? Oh no…_

"Sir?" Harry said tentatively. Snape raised his eyebrows. 

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth, but he couldn't say it. "Nothing," he said at last.

The bell rang again. The trial had started. From his seat, Harry could see two big-sized Aurors leading Lucius Malfoy in. They roughly pushed him onto the huge chair in the centre of the room. He was bound with chains, and from across the floor Harry could hear Draco Malfoy hurling insults at the Aurors. Harry felt irritated to see the snooty look on Draco's face, and he suspected that Lucius had already bribed Professor Snape. _Idiot of a Malfoy_, Harry thought angrily. _I'll testify against you if it's the last thing I do!_

_ _

"Lucius Malfoy, you are convicted of assisting He Who Must Not Be Named with the attempted murder of Mr. Harry James Potter. Do you admit that?" asked Cornelius Fudge sternly.

"No, I don't," Lucius said lazily. Harry could hear Mad-Eye Moody, who was also present, snort loudly. "If _he's _innocent, then I'm no Auror!"

"Mr. Malfoy, we have two witnesses here that accuse you of aiding the Dark Lord many times – Mr. Potter himself and Professor Severus Snape. Mr. Potter, is it true that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater and an ally of He Who Must Not Be Named?" went on Fudge.

"Yes," Harry said firmly and as confidently as he could. However, Lucius appeared completely unperturbed by that.

"And Professor Snape, is that true?" asked Fudge. At this, Malfoy suddenly looked up with a piercing stare at Snape. However, Snape did not return the glance. Harry thought he seemed like he was trying to choose between two sides. _Oh no_, thought Harry. _Malfoy probably offered him millions of Galleons and I'm sure Snape'll fall for it. _Then Harry glanced at Dumbledore. He had a worried look on his face, and no wonder! After all, who wouldn't want millions of Galleons?

"Is that true, Professor Snape?" asked Fudge again. The atmosphere was getting very tense. Old Moody whispered so loudly to Professor Dumbledore that everyone could hear him. "Don't trust Snape! Malfoy bribed him!"

That, it seemed, was the last straw for Snape. He frowned, and for a moment he looked just like the detestable Snape of old. "Yes, it's true," he said, so quietly that Fudge had to ask him to repeat what he said. "It's true!" Snape declared, loudly this time. "Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater!"

"So are you!" screamed Lucius, who was now looking furious, not to mention terrified. "You're one of us!"

"Ah, so you admit it, Lucius? You admit that you're a Death Eater!" cried Fudge, but Harry thought he saw a slight flash of alarm on his face, but it was gone almost immediately.

Lucius hung his head. There was no escaping now. Though he hated the Malfoys, Harry felt a stab of pity as he looked at Draco and his mother. For once the snooty look was no longer on his face, to be replaced by a look of pure terror. Lucius' wife was clutching her son's hand very tightly. Harry wondered what the Malfoys would do if Lucius was sentenced to life in prison. To his amazement and annoyance, he found himself actually hoping – _hoping_ that they would be provided for with the remainder of Lucius' fortune.

"Severus is a Death Eater!" Malfoy cried, his pale face turning even whiter, if that was possible.

"Nonsense!" said Fudge. "Professor Snape has been vouched for by Professor Dumbledore!" He cleared his throat, and then continued, "My suggestion for punishment is a five-year sentence in Azkaban, which now has dragons guarding it, in case some of you here do not know about that. All in favour of that please raise your hands!"

_Five years only_! Harry thought with shock. _But Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters' leaders! Only five years…_Harry could see the smile on Draco's face. Around him, Harry could tell that everyone was shocked by that sentence. Professor Dumbledore was talking anxiously to Cornelius, who simply shook his head firmly. _Lucius must've bribed the Ministry, like Mr. Weasley said_, thought Harry bitterly. Mad-Eye Moody stood up furiously.

"Only five years!" he shouted, voicing the opinions of the fifty wizards and witches around him. "How can you sentence him to only five years? I demand fifty years – or a life sentence in Azkaban!" A murmur of approval was heard in the crowd. 

Fudge frowned a little, and he said, "Look, do you think you can trust the word of only two people? No one else has evidence…what makes you think he's a Death Eater?"

"_Cornelius_!" roared Moody. Fudge shrank back a little. "I don't know _what_ Malfoy has done to make you say that, but _really,_ it's so evident that he bribed you, and the Ministry! Malfoy was a former Death Eater…_I _caught him…aren't you going to reward me for all my hard work?" yelled Moody, his magical eye rolling about angrily in its socket.

"Yes, but that was the past!" argued Fudge. "Do you know how much we all owe the Malfoys? They have made numerous charitable contributions…real pillars of society!" Lucius smiled a little in his chair.

"_Pillars of society_!" screamed Moody. "Cornelius, you can't judge people by their money! He was one of them most prominent Death Eaters of all time…he murdered lots of people…are you going to let that – that filthy _murderer_ get away with this?"

"Alastor, please," Professor Dumbledore said suddenly. "Cornelius, if indeed Mr. Malfoy has bribed you, I feel that you might not be holding your office any longer. This is a very serious offence…and I am sure that nobody here agrees to Mr. Malfoy being sentenced to only five years in prison."

The Minister for Magic appeared to be very disturbed. Harry held his breath, wondering what would be the outcome of this trial. Finally Fudge muttered, "All right! Twenty years in Azkaban!" Lucius' smile faded, and he gave Fudge a murderous look. 

Immediately everyone there raised their hands. "It's settled then," Fudge said, with a hint of reluctance in his voice. "Lucius Malfoy, you are sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban, with no bail and no visits. Guards, take him away!"

Lucius Malfoy went away quietly. He knew he had lost. Cursing and muttering, Draco and his mother made their way out of the hall. The rest of them stayed in the hall for the next trial. While waiting for the Lestranges to come in, Harry turned to Snape and said, "Professor? Did Lucius try to bribe you?"

Professor Snape smiled. "Yes, he did," he said, "and a very tempting offer it was – way beyond anybody's dreams. But of that I shall not speak. That's my secret."

"Er…yes, that's right, Professor," Harry said hurriedly. Suddenly the doors of the hall were flung open and the same big-sized Aurors led in two hooded figures – the Lestranges. Then to Harry's surprise, four witches in nurse uniform came in carrying two stretchers. Feeling very curious, Harry leaned forward to see who was on the stretchers, along with everyone else. He felt his heart beat rapidly as he realized who it was.

_Colin and Dennis Creevey! _thought Harry excitedly. _What are they doing here?_ Harry felt very sad as he looked at the two brothers, their vacant faces betraying no emotion at all. Harry knew that as their souls had been sucked out by Dementors, Colin and Dennis were still alive, but were incapable of doing anything. Everyone else was murmuring to each other and pointing to them. However, the Lestranges did not appear to notice who had come in. Antonio Lestrange and his wife were sitting on their chairs as if it were a throne. Fudge cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Antonio and Maria Lestrange, you two are convicted of allying with the Dark Lord and murdering numerous people since you escaped from Azkaban. We have two witnesses here, who have seen you in the company of He Who Must Not Be Named. Isn't that true, Mr. Potter, Professor Snape?"

Both Harry and Snape nodded vigorously. The Lestranges remained calm, and even arrogant, as they sat quietly on their chairs. 

"I call for a life sentence in Azkaban!" cried Moody, both his eyes upon the Lestranges. The crowd murmured its approval.

"Very well," said Fudge. "All in favour please raise-" He was interrupted by Maria Lestrange, who screamed suddenly, "Fine! Put us anywhere you wish! We know that our Master is not dead, and he will come for us! All who does not obey him will pay!" 

"Fool!" cried a wizard suddenly. "Your master is dead!"

"He is not!" shot back Maria Lestrange. The argument would have gone on, if not for Professor Dumbledore. He said, "Lord Voldemort is _not_ dead. He has only been defeated, and may rise again any time at all." At this there were disbelieving looks and murmurs from the crowd. "Antonio and Maria Lestrange! You have been imprisoned twice – yet you have not repented. The purpose of prison is to repent. Why have you not done so?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Because we know what is right," Antonio Lestrange said proudly. "There is no good, no bad – only power. And we choose to be on power's side! Our master is not dead! He will come for us, as he has done before!"

Harry could hear the crowd whispering to each other. "What kind of people are these?" and "They should be given the death sentence!" were the most common phrases spoken. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"Antonio and Maria Lestrange, today you will see the worst product of your vile work. Perhaps you are so proud and blind, it will not affect you, but it has affected many, many people. Antonio and Maria Lestrange, let me show you your sons, Colin and Dennis."

Though they tried to hide it, Harry could see the look of shock and horror on the Lestranges' faces as the nurses brought Colin and Dennis to their side. Harry himself was dreadfully confused. How could Colin and Dennis be their sons if they were supposed to be Muggle-born? It didn't make sense at all.

"Because of your advice – I have word that you advised Voldemort to attack Hogwarts with the Dementors – because of you, your sons are now reduced to virtually nothing." There was a great bitterness in Dumbledore's voice. "Look! Look at your sons! You don't deserve to have sons like that. They never complained – never said a harsh word against you. Yet look what you have done to them!"

Maria Lestrange stretched out her hand as far as the chains would let her. Trembling visibly, she awkwardly stroked Colin's hair. Colin of course, did not even flinch. Harry leaned forward, and he saw a tear trickling down Maria's cheek. Antonio bowed his head, clearly grief-stricken.

Harry didn't understand at all. _What's going on_? he thought desperately. _How can Colin and Dennis be their sons? That's impossible_, Harry told himself firmly. _I must be dreaming._ But he knew he wasn't, even though it seemed so strange.

"The Dementors administered the Kiss on them. Do you see now, Antonio and Maria, what your folly has done? But perhaps it was for the best. I don't see how _anyone _could have such parents and not be shamed for the rest of their lives," said Moody loudly. Dumbledore frowned at him.

The Lestranges however, did not even hear Moody's words. Maria screamed at the Aurors, "Get these chains off me! Get them off me!" The Aurors didn't move.

"Release them from their chains," said Dumbledore to a nearby Auror. The minute the clasp was undone; Maria rushed to her sons and hugged them gently. "Karl! Derek! Wake up!" she pleaded in a soft voice. Harry was shocked at the change in her voice. It was no longer harsh, rather; it was the voice of a worried and anxious mother.

Antonio Lestrange stood silently by his wife; he did not speak. But he bent down, and said to Maria, "It's over. Nothing can be done."

"It's my fault!" shrieked Maria suddenly. "I killed my sons! My sons!" And she collapsed on the floor, weeping and sobbing wildly. The crowd in the hall, especially the witches, were sniffing a little too. Even Moody looked a little sad, and as for Fudge, he had given up all pretence and was sobbing audibly into a giant handkerchief. Though Harry was more perplexed than ever, his eyes were a little moist too.

Then Professor Dumbledore spoke. "Antonio and Maria Lestrange, I hope you have learned from this! You have not only destroyed two innocent lives, but murdered countless others too. You have been severely punished, but it is not enough. I suggest to the panel a life sentence in Azkaban, without bail or visits."

"Punish us as you wish, sir!" cried Antonio. "There is no point in living now."

Most reluctantly – probably because of pity – all the wizards and witches raised their hands. Recovering himself, Fudge said, "It's settled then. Aurors, take them away," he said in a choked voice.

"And – and I'm sorry for what I said just now," Moody said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. Even the worst Death Eaters have hearts," he continued. 

Just before they exited, Maria cried, "Do not ask for forgiveness! We are the ones who should ask for it. And we do – we ask pardon from all of you…for…for our deeds." 

Harry was silent as Mr. Weasley and he made their way out of the hall. Professor Dumbledore caught up with them. "Arthur, may I have a word with Harry? Don't worry, I'll send him back soon."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Of course sir," he said before Disapparating with a flash.

"Come with me, Harry," Dumbledore said. He led Harry to a little room near the hall. The minute the door shut, Harry began asking questions.

"Sir – how could the Lestranges be Colin and Dennis' parents? That's impossible, because they're supposed to be Muggle-born, and Ginny says she's seen their parents at King's Cross – and besides, the Lestranges were in prison when they were born!"

Dumbledore smiled. "So, you figured all that out, Harry? Well, let me explain a little. The Lestranges are indeed Colin and Dennis' parents. This is why-" he held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth to argue. "This is why. Colin and Dennis are _not_ Muggle-born; in fact, they belong to one of the most ancient French-immigrant Wizarding families of all time. But you see, Maria Lestrange gave birth to Colin in Azkaban. She was already pregnant when she was imprisoned. And later on Dennis was born. The brothers were left in the care of two Muggles, Alan and Mary Creevey. This couple had been the Lestranges' friends, and they agreed to take the two children and raise them as their own."

"I still don't understand," Harry said. His head was aching with all the confusing information. "If Colin and Dennis were pure-blood, then why did the Basilisk attack Colin when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?"

"The Basilisk does not know whether someone is pure-blood or not," replied Dumbledore. "It is the person who controls the Basilisk that orders it to kill. When Ginny was controlling the Basilisk, Tom Riddle instructed her to kill anyone that was Muggle-born. Because everyone thought that Colin and Dennis were Muggle-born, Ginny set the Basilisk on Colin. Colin and Dennis were instructed by their adopted parents to always say that they were Muggle-born – that's why everyone thought so."

"Oh," said Harry. "But there's another thing that I don't understand. Why were the Lestranges so – so shaken up today about their children when they never knew their children? I mean, they didn't really love their children – they sent them to live in with adopted parents!"

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "just because you have never known your children doesn't mean you won't love them! And tell me, which parent would want their children to live in _Azkaban_? No, not even the most hard-hearted of parents would do that. And it was out of love that they sent Colin and Dennis to live with the Creeveys, under different names! Colin is really Karl Lestrange and Dennis is Derek, of course. Actually, even in Azkaban the officials have told me that the Lestranges were starting to repent their doings, because they were saddened at the thought of never knowing their children. But when Voldemort came, all the evil in them was woken with greater power than before. But now-"

"Now that they have seen what they have done to their sons, they have repented at last!" cried Harry, understanding at last the puzzling mystery. 

"Yes," Dumbledore said. There was no twinkle in his bright blue eyes now. "It is a sad story, a very sad one. The innocent have been destroyed, and the guilty are still living," he muttered, as if he was talking to himself. Then he smiled.

"See, Harry, even the worst of people have some good underneath it all. Very few people are completely evil – and those that are evil are the people you need to be wary of, for they are the ones who will corrupt us all."

"Like Lord Voldemort," Harry said. _Voldemort's the cause of everything_, he thought bitterly. _Voldemort killed my parents, he killed Cedric – and he destroyed Colin and Dennis' life. How I wish I had killed him!_

"Yes, like Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "So be on your guard, Harry. Voldemort may come back sooner than you think. But to tell you all this wasn't my only purpose for calling you," he said. 

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry, fearing the worst.

"Nothing! Everything's been fine since you defeated Voldemort. But I have an invitation for you. Since it is reasonably safe now, and there's still two more weeks left before you return to school – how would you, Ron and Hermione like to visit Hidrea with me?" asked Professor Dumbledore, a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"Hidrea?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. An invitation to see the land where wizards and witches came from? To see the country of his ancestors?

"Sure," he said with a smile on his face.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling, except for a few that I invented myself.

_ _

_Author's Note: I really, really hope I did this correctly! I'm lousy at writing touching scenes! I just hope you understand the sad feeling I felt when I saw Maria Lestrange weeping. Please comment, okay? I'd like to know how I can improve my writing, as I'm really a novice at this. _


	10. Default Chapter Title

When a very excited Harry finally landed in the Burrow's fireplace (Professor Dumbledore had decided to let him use Floo Powder instead), he wasted no time at all in telling the Weasleys about Dumbledore's invitation. He did not tell anyone about what happened at the trial, as all who attended it were forbidden to tell anyone anything. Ron and Hermione were extremely happy, but the twins were furious at not being invited.

"Why can't we go?" demanded Fred. "We'd like to see Hidrea too!"

"Yeah," added a sulky George. "Why don't you ask Dumbledore whether we can go too, Harry?"

"Of course I will," said Harry. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about you two."

"Never mind," replied George. "Yeah, we're forgotten now, but when Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes starts up, we'll be the talk of town!" said Fred. Harry and the others laughed, but Fred's face was serious. 

"Anyway," said Mr. Weasley, "of course we'll let you go, as long as Professor Dumbledore comes along, you're in safe hands. When is the trip?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said it'll be some time this week, and he'll send us an owl to notify us."

"Then he'd better hurry," said Ron. "Two weeks isn't very long for a holiday."

"Ron! That's plenty of time!" said Hermione. "I can't wait to go! Maybe I'll find some interesting stuff I can squeeze in my History of Magic essay – I just hope Professor Binns won't mind, it's already twenty inches too long-"

Everybody except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley groaned. "Give us a break, Hermione!" said Ron. "It's the _holidays_."

"Holidays should be a time for all of us to revise our past year's work and prepare for the next year," replied Hermione.

"Enough!" cried Fred. "Harry, why don't you send an owl to Dumbledore now? You can tell him we want to go too."

"Sure-" But there was no need for that. A big tawny owl swooped into the room through an open window and dropped a note onto Harry's lap. Harry saw that the notepaper had the Hogwarts crest on it.

"It's from Dumbledore. Go on, read it!" said George excitedly.

Harry cleared his throat and read:

_Harry,_

_We'll start for Hidrea two days from now, as soon as I sort out some paperwork here at Hogwarts. I've decided that it will be fun for the twins to come too _("Hurrah!" exclaimed Fred)_ so you may ask them to come along. And I think it would be better if we ride broomsticks to reach Hidrea. We will be able to see other countries that way, and so the trip will be more memorable._

_In Hidrea our guide will be Mr. Boris Krum, whose son is Viktor Krum, whom you met last year. He knows the country very well, as he still visits the land sometimes – business from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. He is more than happy to show all of you the sights of Hidrea. He knows our secret – we can trust him. And tell Arthur and Molly not to worry – Hidrea is quite safe since Voldemort _("Must he say that name?" shuddered Mrs. Weasley)_ was defeated. _

_For this trip I recommend you bring some spare wizard robes and Muggle clothes too. Also your toothbrushes, toothpaste, and all those things. And don't forget to bring your telescopes, cameras and notebooks. There are many interesting sights in Hidrea which I am sure you will not want to miss._

_ _

_I will come to the Burrow in the morning with broomsticks for Hermione, Ron and the twins. Take care!_

_ _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

"Well, that settles it," said Ron. "I wonder why he wants us to bring telescopes?"

"I've read that Hidrea has tall mountains where it's perfect for stargazing," said Hermione. "You can see many constellations from there."

"Can you ride a broomstick properly now?" asked Harry. The twins laughed. Flying on broomsticks was the one thing Hermione simply could not do.

"Of course I can," said Hermione rather indignantly. 

"Yeah, with my help," groaned Ron. Through Ron's patience and perseverance, Hermione had finally learned to fly properly. It had cost Ron a lot though – his battered broomstick was even more beat-up than before, because of Hermione's constant tendency to fly right into trees. 

"Well I'm glad the Professor will bring broomsticks for all of you," said Mr. Weasley. "Your broomsticks will take you nowhere!" he joked, but at the same time his ears turned rather red.

"Maybe he'll bring Firebolts!" said Fred hopefully. 

"Nah, I think he'll bring the school's new brooms," said Ron. "They recently bought second-hand Nimbus Two Thousand brooms. They're still in good condition, real good brooms, the Nimbus."

"But it's nothing compared to the Firebolt," said George. "You're so lucky to have one, Harry."

"The Nimbus series is good too," replied Harry. "I played many Quidditch matches on my old Nimbus Two Thousand."

"Yeah, the Nimbus is much better than the Comet series. But have you seen the latest Firebolt? It's called the Firebolt Advance," said Ron. 

"I head that it has an AutoPilot feature which will fly you to a pre-set destination without needing anybody to steer it," answered Fred. "That's really cool, but it'll take the fun out of flying."

"In a way, yes," said Harry. "The thrill of really _flying_ isn't there."

"Though I expect Hermione would love a broom like that," teased Ron. "Honestly you have no sense of direction. How you are going to make it to Hidrea without banging into a Muggle airplane I don't know."

"Shut up," snapped Hermione, her nose buried in _Flying: A Guide for Hopeless Newbies_.

Two days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins were all packed and ready to go. Soon enough, Professor Dumbledore Apparated in the Burrow's living room, bringing four brooms with him. He beamed at them.

"All ready I see? Good, good. Here are your brooms – the school just got them, second-hand Nimbus Two Thousands – they're still in good condition. Now, we will be passing through quite a few countries and we will make a few stops as well. I know those countries pretty well, and I have a number of wizard friends who will be glad to show us around. Now, I presume you have brought provisions for our journey?"

Ron laughed and nodded towards a huge bag, which was stuffed full with food and tidbits, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Very good. Now, let me load your belongings onto your brooms." He waved his wand and magicked all the bags and packages onto the brooms, then tied them with rope that he conjured up out of nowhere. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Well, have a good trip, all of you," said Mr. Weasley. 

"And be careful!" added Mrs. Weasley. "Make sure you don't lose your things and do you have your passports?"

"Yes, all of us," replied Ron. A few days ago, Harry and Hermione had been taken to the Ministry of Magic to make their wizard passports. Harry liked his new passport, because it had a map of the world on it that squeaked out the country's name whenever you touch it. For a while the Burrow had been full of squeaking noises ("Luxembourg! Germany! Spain!") until Mrs. Weasley told them to stop it. 

"That's settled then. Come, let's go outside to takeoff," said Professor Dumbledore. They followed Dumbledore outside of the Burrow, where they prepared to takeoff. As Harry kicked off the ground, he felt that rush of adrenaline he always felt when he flew. He soared around in the air, while Ron and the twins tried to help Hermione, who was having some problems with her broom.

"Her-mi-one, what – did – you do to – your _broom_?" said Ron through clenched teeth, trying to prevent Hermione from falling off her broom, which was jerking around endlessly.

"You've got to sit properly, Miss Granger," said Professor Dumbledore. He pointed his wand at Hermione's broom and immediately it steadied itself. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. 

"All ready? Let's go then, follow me," said Dumbledore.With that they soared higher and higher, until the Burrow was but a speck on the ground. They flew over the countryside and soon came to the big towns. 

"We're in the south of England now," said Professor Dumbledore, squinting downwards. From up there they could see the blue sea approaching. "I've decided to go through France, then we fly through Luxembourg to go to Germany, which is near Hidrea. Madame Maxime will meet us in Paris – she knows the truth, but her students don't - but we'll have to travel through Luxembourg ourselves. Mr. Krum will meet us in Berlin. Now, how about we stop at Dover before we cross over the Dover Straits?"

Harry, Ron and the twins were quite lost in the geographical lecture and made no reply. But Hermione immediately answered, "Sure Professor, we've been flying for quite awhile now. But Professor – it's the holidays! How can Madame Maxime meet us?"

"Well, even if the school was closed Madame Maxime would still be able to meet us," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "But we are actually going to the Palace of Beauxbatons itself. You see, Beauxbatons is not Hogwarts, and it is not in England. Their school term starts earlier than ours."

"I see," replied Ron quickly, before Hermione could say anymore. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of school again.

Professor Dumbledore directed them to a lone hill to land. He conjured up a picnic table and they began to feast on Mrs. Weasley's excellent sandwiches. "Thank goodness mine's not corned beef," said Ron.

"What's wrong with corned beef? I like it," said Hermione, her mouth full of corned beef.

"Never mind, never mind," said Ron quickly. He didn't feel like arguing with Hermione now – he was too busy watching the ships in the harbour. 

"That's cool, I didn't know Muggles had ships," he said.

"Muggles have some of the best ships – but they're not as good as ours," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "But since they don't use magic, I should say their ships are excellent in the sense that they can perform well without magic."

"Why don't we take a ship to France then?" George asked eagerly. "I've never even been on a ship before."

"Not even a wizard ship?" Dumbledore asked. George shook his head. "Well, maybe we can on our way back, but we can't now, because it would take too long – if we travel by ship we would have to stop by Calais and that would take too long. I counted on reaching Paris by this evening. We're scheduled to dine at Beauxbatons tonight."

"Calais?" asked Ron dazedly. "Where's that?"

"It's in France, Ron," Hermione said, looking up from her book, which was entitled _A Wizard Tourist's Guide to the World_. "Calais is an important seaport in France – lots of ships go there daily."

"Hermione's right, Ron," said Dumbledore. "Maybe I should start a new subject at Hogwarts – Wizard Geography."

"That would be great!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Harry, who had been listening to their conversation, groaned inwardly. _Trust Hermione to come up with something like that_, he thought. _But actually it'll be fun – every single subject's fun – except Potions and History of Magic of course! And Divination,_ he thought.

"Anyway, we'd better make a move now," said Professor Dumbledore, standing up and mysteriously making the picnic table vanish, the plates and cups dropping to the ground, but then an invisible hand caught them and placed them gently onto the grass. Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione immediately began putting them back into the bags. Once they had finished, they mounted their brooms for Paris.

"Good to see you, Dumbly-dorr," Madame Maxime said as the six of them landed in a secluded alley in Paris. 

"It's a pleasure," said Dumbledore. Somehow Madame Maxime seemed to have grown even taller, now Dumbledore had to tiptoe to kiss her hand. 

"And are zese your students?" Madame Maxime said, surveying them all. Harry shrank back a little; he had forgotten how tall Madame Maxime really was.

"Yes, all of them," replied Dumbledore.

"Good, good," said Madame Maxime. "My students will give you a warm welcome, they are eager to zee all of you. Come with me."

Madame Maxime led them to a gigantic carriage drawn by huge winged horses. Harry was surprised that he didn't see it before. Hermione whispered to him, "It just appeared a few seconds ago." Harry nodded his head. _Amazing_, he thought. Somehow the idea of conjuring up such a large carriage seemed very unbelievable to him. They climbed into the carriage (there were ladders for people of smaller stature than Madame Maxime) and took off. 

It took them just a minute to arrive at Beauxbatons. Harry gasped as he looked around him. The Palace of Beauxbatons was beautiful. It looked like it was made of pure gold, and there were immense sculptures here and there in the garden. Pretty little fairies flew here and there among the bushes, making it seem like the bushes were glittering in the sun. 

"Welcome to Beauxbatons," Madame Maxime said proudly. 

"Wow," said George. He reached out and gently patted a fairy. The fairy suddenly bit his finger. "Ow!" he cried. "That tiny little thing sure is fierce!"

Madame Maxime chuckled. "Never mess with ze Beauxbaton fairies," she said. "They are vairy pretty, but their bite is sharp. Come, we 'ave prepared a great feast in your 'onour."

Ron laughed quietly. "Nobody's ever prepared a feast in my honour," he whispered to Harry. "Me neither," whispered the twins together.

"Well now you've got a feast, so let's eat!" said Harry. 

To their surprise they saw that all the students in the dining hall were standing at attention. "Oh my goodness, they're standing _for us_! This is so cool!" said Ron. Meanwhile, Hermione was busy looking at the enchanted chandelier on the ceiling, which could change colour and shape. She wondered what spell was used to create that effect. _A Tukarus Charm maybe_, she thought. Hermione had come on this trip with the purpose of learning more about other countries and their cultures. So far, she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Students, pleeze welcome your visitors from the 'Ogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" cried Madame Maxime, her deep voice booming throughout the hall. The Beauxbaton students immediately clapped and one of them conjured up a big banner that said, 'Welcome to Beauxbatons'. 

The group from Hogwarts was surprised at the warm welcome that they received. "Well, this isn't a bad school," said Harry to Ron. "Yeah," replied Ron, his eye upon Fleur Delacour, a pretty half-Veela girl he had met last year. "Fleur's here! I wonder why – I thought she was seventh grade last year!"

"She entered the Triwizard Tournament, so she had to repeat one year I suppose," answered Hermione. 

"But Harry didn't have to?" said Ron in astonishment. 

"Yes, but the seventh year is a very important year for most Wizarding schools. You will take your school-leaving examination, and that's why Fleur had to repeat one more year, I suppose," replied Hermione.

"Wow, luckily you're not in seventh grade, Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "I wonder if Fleur will show us around the school later on?"

Hermione snorted loudly. Ron frowned, but his expression changed when he saw the food on the tables. There were all sorts of French food, including the 'bouillabaisse' that they had at Hogwarts last year. But there were lots of English food, prepared specially for them. While Ron and the others were helping themselves to the food, Harry looked around the hall. He saw Dumbledore sitting with all the teachers at the High Table, just like Hogwarts. Beauxbatons seemed to have four schoolhouses too – one was represented by a dragon, the others represented by a sphinx, a phoenix and a unicorn. He and the others were sitting at the house table represented by a dragon. Before biting into a slice of roast beef, Harry wondered what qualities each house represented. _Let's see…dragon's probably something like Slytherin – both are reptiles. The sphinx might be the same as Ravenclaw – the sphinx I met last year was smart, phoenix – are phoenixes brave? Well they must be, Fawkes is. And that means the unicorn's Hufflepuff_, thought Harry. He thought that Beauxbatons seemed like a good school – _especially the food_, he thought. He looked at his friends, who were all busy eating greedily. Hermione however, was deep in conversation with someone who strongly reminded Harry of Percy. The boy looked intelligent, stern and disciplined, and he spoke perfect English.

"Well, we learn the same subjects as you learn in Hogwarts," the boy was saying. "But we also learn French and German. Everything here is taught in French, so we learn English as an extra subject."

"Any other subjects?" Hermione asked. "What about those magic-related ones?"

"We learn Magical Geography here," said the boy. "But I don't think we learn Divination. Madame Maxime feels that Divination is basically guesswork."

"She's right!" said Hermione. "I used to take Divination, but our teacher was such an air-head I stopped."

"That's terrible," the boy said sympathetically. "At Beauxbatons we have very dedicated teachers."

"Oh, most of our teachers are very good," Hermione said hurriedly, anxious to prove that Hogwarts didn't have air-heads as teachers. "I enjoy all my subjects – they're very fun. But I have another question – you don't seem French. Where are you from?"

The boy hesitated a while. Harry leaned forward a little to hear the boy's words. "I am from Hidrea," he said. Harry choked on his orange juice and Hermione nearly dropped her spoon. They exchanged shocked glances for a moment. 

"You're – from Hidrea?" said Hermione faintly. 

"Yes," the boy said. His face was sad now. "My family lived in Hidrea for years, but then there were riots, and we sought refuge in France, along with the rest of the Hidrean Wizarding community. But now that He Who Must Not Be Named has been killed, my family has moved back there again, with a few others. I was left here to finish my schooling, for the Hidrean Magical Institute was destroyed in the riots."

"Why did your family move back?" asked Harry suddenly. The boy looked at him with astonishment. "Harry Potter!" he exclaimed. "Thanks to you my family now has gone back to Hidrea. You have made Hidrea a safe place again. I thank you," he said, bowing his head. Several other students stared at him, but they went on eating. Ron and the twins looked up, interested.

"We moved back because we believe that one day the heir of King Henri Pavlovsky will come and reclaim the throne of Hidrea," said the boy. There was a note of pride in his voice. Harry tried not to show his nervousness. "My name is Andrei Visalia, and I am the descendant of Captain Andrei, the brave Captain of the Guard who was commanded by King Henri himself to fight the riots in Hidrea a long time ago. Captain Andrei was killed, but my family believes that the line of King Henri has not failed yet, and somewhere out there is an heir who will someday reclaim Hidrea and bring peace to us all. Then, so our family legend goes, then only will Captain Andrei rest in peace."

"I see," said Harry. He was feeling very odd now, rather like he wanted to rush out to Hidrea and seize the throne so that he could bring peace to Andrei's family. "But – you speak fluent English, though the way you speak is a little – a little – oh, never mind. I thought Hidreans would have an accent."

"No," replied Andrei. "Hidreans do not have accents. We used to speak our own language, many years ago, but now we have changed so much that the only language we speak is English."

"What's Hidrea like now?" questioned Hermione. 

"It is a dreary place now!" replied Andrei. "But now that the riots have ceased, things are slightly better. We have begun restoration work on Hidrea's ancient castles and the land."

"There are castles?" asked Harry with interest. 

"Oh yes, many of them – relics of the old days. The palace where the king lived still stands, and though it is worn down and old, it's still very beautiful and majestic. My people are trying their best to restore the castle, so that next time when the king comes again it will be ready for him," answered Andrei. "But now I have a question. Why are you so interested in this?" Andrei's voice became suspicious.

Hermione looked anxiously at Harry, who answered, "We're just very curious about Hidrea's history. Our favourite subject at Hogwarts is History of Magic," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Yeah, that's right," said Ron, though he had one arm in the pocket of his robes. "You can trust us, we won't tell anyone anything."

Andrei's face relaxed and he smiled. "Good! Well, you are going to visit Hidrea, aren't you? You may visit my family in the capital. Just ask for Mr. Visalia, everybody knows my father – he's an important statesman there."

"Statesman? But I thought Hidrea is now under British control," said Harry, puzzled.

"Yes, but the British government was so disturbed by the riots there that they allowed elections to be held and the winning political party to rule. This happened only a few years ago. Luckily for us, the Hidrean Wizarding Political Party won, of course, Muggles know it as the United Hidrean Political Party. My father is the mayor of the capital," Andrei said.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but just then Madame Maxime stood up and spoke. She didn't need a spell to magnify her voice. "Students!" she cried, "please stand up and sing the Beauxbatons school song for our honoured guests!" The students leaped to their feet and began to sing along to the music, played by an unseen orchestra.

Harry and the others couldn't understand a single word of the song – it didn't seem to be French – but Harry remembered that it was breathtaking, inspiring and tuneful – rather like the songs people sing when a country has won a war. _And someday maybe they'll sing that when I am king_, thought Harry. _I will be king! I will – I'll claim revenge for my family, for my parents, for my ancestors, for myself._ Ron looked at him with wonder. It seemed to him that Harry was Harry Potter no longer, but the son of kings – the heir to a throne. But then Harry shook his head, as though awakening from a dream, and he became Harry Potter once more.

The guests were given special rooms in the palace, where they spent the night. But Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins could not sleep. It was lucky that Professor Dumbledore was not sharing their room, because they were talking quite loudly.

"Well, what do you think of that Andrei?" asked Ron. 

"He's a nice boy," said Hermione. "He knows lots of interesting things about Hidrea."

"He's – different," answered Harry. "Doesn't seem to be a boy. He's like a person from another world. He speaks like a member of the royal family!"

"Well, what do you expect?" said Fred. "He's a foreigner! He's from Hidrea, and I suppose that everyone talks like him there. If we don't watch out, we'll be just like them by the time the summer holidays end!" He laughed loudly. Hermione frowned at him.

"Quiet, will you?" she hissed. "Anyway, I've been thinking – Andrei might be quite useful to you, Harry. If you tell him who you really are, he might be able to tell his father – and his father will arrange everything for you to be king again!"

"It's not as easy as you think, Hermione," sighed Harry. "First, will he believe me? Second, what makes you think the British will just give away their land like that?"

"Of course he'll believe you," said Ron. "I mean, you _are_ the famous Harry Potter – who wouldn't believe that you're the heir to the throne?"

"Ron's right," said George. "But the only problem is the British government. But you've got that diary – that diary that You-Know-Who and Lucius Malfoy used as a way to pass messages. That's proof enough."

"Who would believe that diary?" asked Harry in exasperation. "It has all sorts of stuff about magic – would the Prime Minister believe that? He'll think it's some crackpot story that we cooked up."

"But the Prime Minister _knows_ about the Wizarding community, Harry," said Hermione. "Remember, the Ministry of Magic is a branch of the whole government itself. Of course only the Prime Minister knows – and the Queen, perhaps – but nobody else knows. So if we can somehow speak to them, maybe they'll let us have it!"

"Have it?" Harry gave a hollow laugh. "Even then who will rule it? _I_ can't, I'm still too young."

"Dumbledore could," replied Ron. 

"Dumbledore has enough on his hands," said Hermione. "What with Hogwarts, and England – but still, he'll make a fine Prime Minister."

"Yes, he would," said Harry thoughtfully. "But still, the main problem is whether we should tell Andrei or not. I think we can trust him, but then Dumbledore warned us not to tell anyone about it."

"So let's ask Dumbledore for permission!" cried Fred. Hermione hissed at him. "Be quiet!"

"All right, all right, keep your hair on," said Fred. "Listen, let's go now and find Dumbledore. Everyone should be asleep by now, so it'll be safe."

"And what if Professor Dumbledore's asleep?" asked Ron. "What do we do, bang on the door?"

George glanced at his watch. "It's only eleven o'clock," he said, "and I know Dumbledore doesn't go to sleep until about midnight. We have one hour."

"But what if someone sees us?" asked Hermione. "Maybe the caretaker here is as nasty as Filch."

"We've got to take the chance," said Harry, getting up from his bed. "This is important."

They tiptoed out of the room and went down the corridor. They knew where Professor Dumbledore was sleeping, as they had been taken on a brief tour of the palace just now. 

"Here! This is his room!" whispered Hermione to the others, pointing at a big golden door. Fred squinted through the keyhole. "There's a light!" he said. "Dumbledore's awake!"

Feeling very tense, Harry knocked on the door softly. The door opened and Dumbledore looked out. He was still dressed in his wizard robes. "What is it?" he asked. "Come on in."

"Professor," Harry said nervously, "there's something we have to tell you." And he told the Professor the full story of what had happened that day, helped along by the others. At the end of it, Professor Dumbledore looked grave.

"Well, we can't be very sure of who he is," he said at last. "But I know the Visalia family very well. And they do have a son called Andrei. I will allow you to tell him. After all, he may be able to help you. Tomorrow morning, why don't you ask him to come to me? I will tell him the story personally, and I will contact his father. My advice to you, Harry, is to ascend the throne as soon as possible after you graduate from Hogwarts. I have heard strange rumours of a dark sprit who inhabits the forests of Albania. I am afraid that it is Voldemort."

"What will happen if he rises again?" asked Hermione, trembling visibly. "Can't some Aurors go out and finish him off?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "They have tried," he said. "But Voldemort is sneaky, and clever to avoid capture. That is why you, Harry must reclaim Hidrea. Then you would be able to have a fully-fledged army, more than capable of dealing with Voldemort. Right now it's impossible to ask for help from the Muggle government – they'll think we're crazy."

Harry nodded. "But I'm too young," he said. "And how on earth am I going to just walk up to the Queen and ask for the throne of Hidrea?"

Professor Dumbledore laughed. "You won't have to do any walking, I promise," he chortled. "The Prime Minister knows about us, and so does the Queen. That diary you have is evidence enough. Even if a Muggle performs their own special tests, it would prove to be genuine. And so they are compelled to give you Hidrea."

"What if they don't believe that I'm the heir?" argued Harry.

Dumbledore hesitated a while before answering. Then he got up, and opened a drawer. Finally he brought out a fabulous golden crown, so beautiful that Harry and the others could only gape at it. The crown seemed to be made of pure gold, and a faint radiance shone from it. Precious jewels were set all around it. In the very centre of the crown, there was a seal-

"That's the coat-of-arms of the Hidrean royal family," said Professor Dumbledore. The seal itself was beautiful. There were two winged unicorns upon a shield, and inside the shield were two crossed wands. On the top of it there was a silver crown.

"This is the royal crown of Hidrea," said Dumbledore. "Every king possessed it. Your father gave it to me for safekeeping a long time ago. But I didn't think it wise to let you have it – yet. It is far too valuable for you to keep it. There are records of this crown in the old history books of England. This is proof enough for you."

"Wow," said Ron. Harry was speechless. He reached out and touched the crown. He felt a sudden warmth in his hand, and to his surprise the crown changed colour and grew silver. Then it changed back to gold again.

"What _happened_?" asked Harry, nearly dropping the crown in his amazement.

"This is proof that you are the heir of King Adam Pavlovsky, first king of Hidrea. He cast a spell on the crown so that the people would know who is the true heir to the throne. When King Henri left the country, he did not give it to King Timothi Ridin. Now you will be able to prove that you are the true heir," said Professor Dumbledore. 

"Wow," said Ron again. "Well, that's proof all right!"

"Yes, it is," replied Dumbledore. "Well, better get to bed now! We'll be leaving in the morning, so off to bed, all of you!"

"Er…Andrei?" Harry said. They were all having breakfast in the dining hall, and Harry had decided to ask Andrei to go to Professor Dumbledore then.

"Yes, Harry?" replied Andrei, looking up from his bowl of cereals. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"Dumbledore – I mean Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, would like to speak to you," he said.

Andrei got up immediately and said, "I will go now. Thank you for informing me." He bowed and went up to the High Table. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore lead Andrei out of the hall. He heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Done," he said. "I hope this will be okay."

"What's there to be so worried about?" asked Hermione, not looking up from her book. Ron frowned at her. "Why on earth are you _studying_?"

"I'm not studying, Ron," snapped Hermione. "But I still do study, you know. I'm just taking a break."

"A _break_!" exclaimed George, staring at the thick book Hermione held in front of her plate. "Give me a break!"

"Now I know why your bag was so heavy," said Harry. "It was full of books!"

As they were all leaving the dining hall, Andrei rushed up to them. His face was shining with excitement. Upon coming face to face with Harry, he stood still and saluted. The other students stopped to stare at them in astonishment. 

"You can stop your game now, Andrei!" said Hermione in a light-hearted tone to avoid suspicion. When the hall was nearly empty, she said, "Andrei, you musn't do that! It's supposed to be a secret! Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?"

"Yes," Andrei replied. "He told me many things. And you!" he said, turning to Harry. "You are the heir to the throne! You – you are King Henri Pavlovsky!" He was careful to keep his voice low.

"I'm not Henri Pavlovsky, I'm Harry Potter!" insisted Harry, but then it struck him that Harry was indeed the same as Henri, so it made no difference, since his surname was really Pavlovsky.

"You are King Henri Pavlovsky," Andrei said proudly. "You shall be known as the Young King, King Henri the Younger!"

"Yeah, when I reclaim the throne, that is," said Harry. "What did Dumbledore tell you?"

"He told me the story," said Andrei, "and he told me to contact my father – he said that he will write to my father also. He told me to send word of this to my friends in Hidrea – I have many friends there – he told me to tell my friends' parents, and instruct them to gradually tell the people – slowly, so that it would not be a shock. And I am sure that my father will help you. He knows many important people in England, and he will help you get an audience with the Prime Minister when you graduate later."

"That's good," said Harry. "But Andrei – this is a complete secret. You can't tell anyone except the people whom you think you can trust. Understand?"

"Of course, your Royal Highness," Andrei said, bowing deeply. Harry felt his cheeks go red. 

"Just call me Harry," he said. "It's too weird, don't you think?"

"I don't think it's weird," replied Andrei, his face full of admiration. 

"Well, anyway," said Hermione, "we've got to go now. Goodbye, Andrei!"

"Goodbye, King Henri and his honoured friends!" said Andrei.

Professor Dumbledore was already waiting for them outside the school grounds. It seemed that Madame Maxime had provided food for an army, as their broomsticks were laden with huge packages. 

"All ready?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at them all.

"Yes," Harry replied. Just then Madame Maxime arrived and said, "Goodbye, Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope you enjoyed your stay here at Beauxbatons."

"Indeed we did, Madame Maxime," said Dumbledore, bowing low. After exchanging goodbyes, the group from Hogwarts kicked off into the air and were soon on their way to Luxembourg. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, except for a few of my own (King Henri and friends).

_ _

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for making this so long-winded! And my geography is horrible, we don't study geography in my school – so I have no idea whether Dover and Calais are really seaports or not. Please comment, okay? _

_ _

_ _


	11. Default Chapter Title

Luxembourg was not very far away from Paris, and they soon arrived there. "We should stop here for lunch," said Dumbledore. "We haven't eaten since breakfast, and it's past noon!"

"Sure," said Ron. He was feeling a little weary, because of the strong winds blowing just then. They all had to work hard to make sure the wind did not blow them off their course. Harry had no problems, the Firebolt was more than capable of flying in strong winds. He flew behind Hermione, just incase she was unable to control her broom. Flying was something you couldn't learn out of books – not that Hermione hadn't tried though.

They landed on a vast empty field in the countryside. Harry was amazed at the beautiful scenery around him – this was the first time he was able to take a good look at Luxembourg, since he couldn't see very well when he was up in the air. There were many hills all around them – it seemed that they were in a huge valley. 

"Here, have some sandwiches, Harry," said Ron, pushing the paper plate of tuna sandwiches towards him. "Sandwiches again?" groaned Harry. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Sandwiches are the easiest things to pack, Harry," said Hermione. "And you should be more grateful, you know – Madame Maxime was kind enough to give us enough food to last until we reach Berlin."

"We're going to fly to _Berlin_?" exclaimed Fred suddenly. "What for? Why can't we just go to Hidrea?"

"A long time ago, Hidrea was located in Prussia. And Prussia is near Germany, so Mr. Krum has arranged for us to meet him in Berlin. It will save us a lot of trouble, since I myself don't even know Hidrea very well – I've never been there," answered Professor Dumbledore, looking up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry marveled at the fact that an owl could still deliver the paper to Dumbledore, though he was flying on a broomstick when it arrived. 

"It'll be exciting to go to Berlin," said Hermione. "Maybe I can pick up some of their books while I'm there."

Dumbledore laughed. "You won't be able to, Miss Granger," he said. "We're only going there to meet Mr. Krum and his son. We shall reach Hidrea by tonight."

"Still, I'll be able to pick up a copy of _Transfiguration Deutsch_," replied Hermione. "The Germans are famous for transfiguration, aren't they, Professor?"

"Yes, they are," said Professor Dumbledore. "In fact, Germany has the highest number of Animagi in the world – about sixty percent of the adult Wizarding community there are Animagi. As you know, transforming into animals is closely related to Transfiguration – which is why the Germans are famous for it."

"That's amazing," said Ron. "What's _Deutsch_?" 

"_Deutsch_ is German," said Hermione. "Deutschland is Germany, and-"

"Okay, okay," said Ron hastily. "Enough, okay? Where do you learn this stuff?"

"I used to go for German classes before I went to Hogwarts," replied Hermione. "It was quite fun."

"Yeah, it must have been really fun," said Ron sarcastically. "I'm sure you even know what 'Hidrea' is in German."

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell Ron exactly what Hidrea meant in German, but Dumbledore suddenly said, "Well, we ought to make a move now. It's not long now to Berlin – we'll reach there in about two hours." They cleared up their plates – Professor Dumbledore detested litterbugs – and they went on their way. 

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," said Mr. Krum. Boris Krum was a tall, bearded man, and he looked just like his son, Viktor. Viktor himself was standing behind his father. For once he was smiling. "Vellkum," he said gruffly.

"A very good evening to you, Boris!" said Professor Dumbledore cheerily. "Is there a place where we can rest awhile? My charges are rather tired." Indeed they were. Ron was fighting the urge to close his eyes, and Fred was already half-asleep. Harry and George were not very tired, but they were ravenously hungry. Hermione however, was busy looking all around the place, snapping wizard photos with a wizard camera that she had bought in Diagon Alley. All of them had landed in a side street of Berlin. Why on Hermione wanted to snap photos of a dirty side street was something Harry did not understand. 

"Why on earth are you taking photos of this place?" said Harry to Hermione. "This isn't even an important street or anything like that!"

"Oh, but it is, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Krum suddenly, fixing his black eyes on Harry. "This is Magische Strasse, the Diagon Alley of Germany. It is a very important place."

"I see," said Harry. He looked around. The place didn't look like Diagon Alley at all. It was dark, damp and dirty. It seemed like the sun had not shone in here for a very long time. 

Mr. Krum guessed what Harry was thinking, and he said, "Of course, _this_ isn't the Strasse." He pulled out his wand and tapped a nearby dustbin. Miraculously the dustbin vanished into thin air, and a great hole gradually opened up in the ground. Harry peered down and saw that there was a narrow flight of steps there. 

"Come, let us have a drink before we set off," said Mr. Krum. They followed him down the stairs and into a noisy café that reminded Harry of the Leaky Cauldron. Except that here everyone was speaking in German, and Harry couldn't understand a single word of it. Judging from the blank faces on Ron and the twins' face, they didn't understand either. But Hermione and Professor Dumbledore didn't even bat an eyelid. _Dumbledore must've taken German classes too_, thought Harry. 

Mr. Krum led them to an empty table nearby. "This is the KesselKaffee, the most famous wizard café in all of Germany. Why don't you eat an early dinner here? It might be late when we reach Hidrea."

Harry didn't need any persuasion. Grabbing a tattered menu, he ran his eyes over the list of foods there. Almost everything was in German – and since Harry didn't feel like asking Hermione to translate everything for him, so he ended up choosing the only thing on the menu that he knew-

"_Sandwiches_?" exclaimed Ron incredulously. "I thought you were sick of sandwiches!"

"There's nothing else for me to eat," sighed Harry, staring at the word _Sandwiche_ on the menu. "And I'll have some…some _Apfel strudel_ too. Whatever that is," he told the blond German waiter who was taking down their orders.

"It is apple strudel," replied the waiter. "It is a delicious dessert here in Deutschland."

"Apple strudel!" said Fred. "I've heard of it, let me have one too!"

"And me," put in George. And so everyone ended up having sandwiches and apple strudel, except for Professor Dumbledore and Hermione, who were feeling rather adventurous that night. They each selected local German dishes that had names that Ron called, "It's all German to me!" Mr. Krum and Viktor had a glass of orange juice each only. "We haf taken our dinner," explained Mr. Krum. 

The sandwiches were exceptionally delicious, or so it seemed to Harry. It tasted like steak in the form of a sandwich. _Much better than the usual sandwich_, thought Harry as he began on his apple strudel. It was very tasty and sweet. All of them enjoyed their dinner, except Hermione, who was beginning to regret her choice of food. It looked rather like herring soup, which was something that Hermione did not like. Nevertheless she staunchly swallowed every mouthful, and pronounced it excellent. 

While they were eating, Professor Dumbledore told Mr. Krum in a low voice about the Visalia family. Mr. Krum nodded and said, "Yes, I know the Visalia family. Mikhel Visalia is the mayor of Hidrea. Haf you sent him an owl?"

"Yes, I have," replied Professor Dumbledore. "But I don't know when I'll get a reply – I used express owl, so I might get a reply very soon." No sooner were the words out of his mouth a big owl came swooping in and dropped a letter on Dumbledore's plate. 

"Ugh," said Ron, watching Dumbledore pick up the envelope, which was stained with gravy. Professor Dumbledore had ordered a German dish that had come with a lot of thick brown sauce on it. Carefully tearing open the envelope, which had the Hidrea crest on it – unfortunately, it was almost completely soiled by the gravy. 

"It's from Mikhel," said Mr. Krum, leaning over to take a look. "The Bulgarian Ministry has had dealings with Hidrea, and I'd recognize his writing anywhere."

"That's pretty fast," said Professor Dumbledore. "The French owl post system must be really good – I sent this in Paris." He unfolded the paper, which was not dirtied, and read:

# To: Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_From: Mr. Mikhel Visalia, Mayor of Raskaburg, Capital of the British Territory of Hidrea (Federation of Hidrea)_

_ _

_I received your owl today. My son has also sent me a message, telling me all that has happened. We are delighted upon hearing the news, and I would like to invite you and your group to join me for a meeting tomorrow morning, if you will. I will have a chauffer pick you up at the Town Square. _

_ _

_Thank you._

_ _

_Mikhel Visalia. _

_ _

"He does not mention anything about Harry," remarked Mr. Krum. "Are you sure he knows the truth?"

"I'm sure he does," said Dumbledore. "He must be afraid that the letter would be intercepted."

Viktor, who had been silent all this while, suddenly said, "It is time to go, father."

Mr. Krum glanced at his watch, "My goodness! We haf to go now." He paid the bill – he insisted on doing that, in spite of Dumbledore's persistence. Then they hastily left the KesselKaffee and went out into the street, Hermione clutching her copy of _Transfiguration Deutsch_, which she was able to buy from the café. 

"We are going to take a bus there," said Mr. Krum. Harry stared at him. "Do you mean that the Knight Bus comes to Germany?" he asked.

Now it was Mr. Krum's turn to stare. "What is the Knight Bus?" he asked. "No, we are going to take a Sorcerer's Portal."

"A Sorcerer's _what_?" asked Ron in amazement. 

"A Sorcerer's Portal," replied Mr. Krum calmly. "That is the wizard public transport here in this part of Europe. It is rather like a bus, but it runs on rails – which is more convenient as there are proper stations. But it is not a train either, so people call it a type of bus."

"We'll have to see this one, Boris," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "I've never even heard of it!"

"Neither have I," added Hermione in an amazed tone; she was shocked that she had never heard of the Sorcerer's Portal even though she had read every single book on Wizarding Germany in the Hogwarts library. 

"Perhaps you haf never heard of it because it was only established a few months ago," said Viktor. "That is why you haf never heard of it, Herm-own-ninny."

"Is that your name?" asked Mr. Krum with interest. "That's – an interesting name."

Hermione laughed. "It's Her-my-oh-nee," she said. 

"Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor in confusion. 

"Never mind," said George quickly. He was getting very impatient. "Where's this Sorcerer's Portal, Mr. Krum?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," Mr. Krum said. He pulled out eight tiny tickets from the pocket of his robes. "These are the Portal tickets," he said. He gave one to each of them. Harry noticed that there was a short white string sticking out of the ticket's end. 

"Pull the string," instructed Mr. Krum. They obediently pulled the string. Nothing happened. Harry wondered if something had gone wrong. Then…

"There it is!" exclaimed Fred suddenly. Harry and the others turned to look. Harry gasped with shock.

A gleaming silver bus was speeding right towards them. Harry thought that it was going to hit them and prepared to duck. However, the bus stopped about two centimeters in front of Harry's nose. It was then Harry noticed that the bus actually ran on rails, but the strange rails seemed to appear as the bus went along. 

Unlike the Knight Bus, no conductor came to meet them, but a golden box appeared next to the bus' door, and Mr. Krum said, "Put your ticket in." As they did so, the door swung open and they clambered in. The bus had looked pretty small from the outside, but inside it was simply gigantic. The seats seemed to be made of pure gold, and many people were dozing on them. There was nobody manning the bus.

"It's run by magic," explained Mr. Krum. "That makes it even more convenient – for the company that runs it, that is."

"This is so interesting!" said Hermione, who was ready to start exploring the whole bus in hope of learning what kind of magic did it use. "But how do we get the bus to take us to Hidrea?"

"Like this," said Viktor, who seemed eager to please Hermione. He walked up to a big book lying on a table and picked up the wand next to it. Then he ran his eyes over the list, and tapped the word, "Hidrea". Then the book snapped shut, and then opened again.

"There," he said, "now all we haf to do is wait for our turn. The Portal works that way – first come first serve."

"So we'll have to wait for a long time," said Fred gloomily, gazing at the number of people on board the bus. Dumbledore chuckled and waved at someone behind Harry.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure there are people who are also going to Hidrea. We'll be able to get off with them."

"Who would want to go to-" began Harry, but he looked behind and grinned at the sight of a huge black dog who came ambling down the stairs. He did not utter the dog's name, but he knew that it was Sirius Black, his godfather. The dog came to Harry and looked him up and down, as if wanting to know if he was all right. Harry nodded, and was about to pet him when Hermione exclaimed, "Professor Lupin!"

They all looked up. Sure enough, Professor Lupin was coming down the stairs. He looked younger than he had ever been before. "Hello!" he said. "What a coincidence this is!"

"It's no coincidence – how did you know?" asked Ron suspiciously. Remus laughed. "Professor Dumbledore wrote to us and asked us if we wanted to join this trip," he said. "And so we agreed. And here we are, tagging along with you."

"That means we don't have to wait for a long time!" said George happily. "How long have you been on board?"

"A long time," sighed Professor Lupin. "It was pretty difficult, and actually we had no idea that you were going to use the Portal too. So actually this _is_ a coincidence," he said with a sidelong glance at Ron. "This is lucky."

"And lucky for us too," laughed Professor Dumbledore. "To be honest, how did you know about this Sorcerer's Portal when nobody else knew about it in England?"

"Sirius saw the advertisement in a copy of _Transfiguration Deutsch_," said Remus in a low voice. Then he started, noticing Mr. Krum and Viktor for the first time. 

"It's okay," said Professor Dumbledore. "They know."

"Good." Remus breathed a sigh of relief. The huge black dog at Harry's side made a strange noise, as though it gave a bark of relief. 

"Anyway," said Remus, "come on! Sit down – tell me all about Hogwarts!"

And so Harry and the others began chatting about all that had happened during the past year. Of course, Remus had heard most of it, but it didn't stop him from wanting to listen again. When asked by Harry about what he and Sirius had been doing over the past year, he said,

"We've been working in secret, along with many former Aurors and Unspeakables. Over the past year we've prevented many Death Eater attacks – but thanks to you we're reasonably safe now…Voldemort won't be back for a long, long time."

"So what are you going to do now, Professor?" asked Fred. 

"I don't know," answered Professor Lupin. "I heard that Professor Snape has finally managed to get the much-coveted post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – so I won't be coming back to Hogwarts. But I've managed to get a job in Durmstrang – your old school, Viktor. Since Karkaroff is gone, and I heard that the Durmstrang school syllabus would be revamped this year – they decided to have a new subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts. So I'll be teaching there."

"That's good," said Harry. He was happy that Professor Lupin had managed to get a job, but still he felt sad because he would not be teaching at Hogwarts. 

Just then the large black dog barked. Surprised, Hermione looked up and saw on a signboard, "Arriving at Hidrea." 

"We're here!" she said to the others. They immediately rose to depart – everyone was tired of waiting. 

"This way," said Mr. Krum. "We are now in the capital of Hidrea, Raskaburg. Come, our hotel is over there."

In all his life, Harry thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful, majestic and sad. All around them, tall, castle-like buildings towered over them – but some were in ruins, others were half-destroyed and still more looked like it needed a new coat of paint. Nevertheless, it was very beautiful still, and Hermione was happily snapping away with her wizard camera. 

As they walked towards their hotel, they could see citizens of Hidrea hurrying to and fro, perhaps to go back home. The Hidreans were very tall, and most of them seemed to have dark hair. Some looked sad, but most of them seemed to be very happy and carefree. _Probably because Voldemort's gone_, thought Harry. Most of the Hidreans seemed to be wizards, because the way they wore Muggle clothing was as amusing as the wizards in England. Some didn't even bother to change their wizard robes. Many people stared at Harry as they walked along, and Harry hastily tried to cover his scar with his fringe. He really didn't want to be noticed. 

The Raskaburg Imperial Hotel was a tall, imposing building which seemed to have avoided being affected by the riots and wars. It was still in good condition, and once you went inside, you could tell that the whole place was filled with magic. Lamps that moved around the ceiling gave a faint green light, making the place seem very mysterious and sinister. However, the hotel staff were very friendly, especially when they discovered that Harry was part of the group. 

Mr. Krum had booked five rooms – one for himself and Viktor, one for Hermione, a big suite for Harry and the Weasleys, one for Professor Lupin and Sirius and one for Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Ron were so exhausted that they did not even bother to change into their pajamas – they went straight to bed and fell asleep. Ron slept like a log all night, but Harry was awakened at midnight by a strange nightmare that he had. He dreamt that he was locked alone in a castle, and the last thing he heard was strange, cold laughter…Harry woke up at that moment, shivering all over. Then he felt his eyes close and he slept until morning 

All of them left for the Hidrean Town Square after breakfast at the hotel. They had to take a Muggle taxi to go there, and luckily the Muggle driver seemed to be familiar with wizards and so was very patient when Mr. Krum made a mistake in his calculations upon paying the fare. George tried to help, but it only made Mr. Krum even more confused and at last Harry had to step in. 

At that early hour the Town Square was deserted except for a while limousine parked at the side. "That's the car Mikhel Visalia mentioned, I suppose," said Dumbledore. "I can see the Hidrean crest on the license plate." They hurried over to the car and the doors immediately swing open by themselves. A tall man leaped out and shook hands with Dumbledore. 

"Professor Dumbledore! How are you? And where is our royal heir?" said the man, who was Mikhel Visalia, Mayor of Raskaburg. Looking at him, Harry felt that this was the kind of man who could always be trusted. Mr. Visalia had such a nice face; it was no wonder that he was elected to be the mayor of the capital. He had an intelligent, friendly face, and his voice was unusually musical. 

"Now he looks like a good chap," whispered Ron to Harry. "But he doesn't look anything like his son though."

Harry nodded. Andrei did not look anything like his father. However, Harry thought that both of them were very nice in their own way. _Probably Andrei looks like his mother_, mused Harry. 

Professor Lupin thought the Mayor was a very nice person too, and so did the twins. However, Hermione and Sirius (who was a dog of course) thought that Mr. Visalia looked a little _too_ friendly and kind, and so they were suspicious of him. But they held their peace, because there seemed to be nothing wrong at all with him. 

"Here he is," replied Professor Dumbledore cheerily, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Mr. Visalia smiled at him, and said, "Splendid! Mr. Potter, we are delighted to have such a perfect heir to the throne. Never has Hidrea so urgently needed a king than now. Mr. Potter, you can be assured of our co-operation and help – I personally have waited many long years for my chance to prove my loyalty to the House of Pavlovsky!" At this Mr. Visalia drew himself up proudly, and saluted Harry. 

For once Harry found that he didn't mind being singled out like that, and he raised his hand in salute. Mr. Visalia clapped his hands. "He salutes as if he was a young general!" he exclaimed. Hermione frowned suddenly. _This man seems too nice,_ she thought to herself. _And he doesn't sound anything like the person who wrote that letter to Dumbledore_. She tried to tell Ron, but he said irritably, "How can you doubt such a nice chap?" He was careful to keep his voice low, of course.

"Now, everyone in the car – we have much to discuss. But first, I would like to show you the Royal Palace where your ancestors once dwelt, Mr. Potter." Everyone agreed to this, though Hermione disliked Mr. Visalia even more, and Sirius gave a low growl.

However, Hermione forgot all her prejudices when they arrived at the palace. Evidently restoration work had been done, and the palace was as good as new. The palace was made of large precious stones, which were cut to resemble bricks. The jewels glittered in the sunlight and seemed to be magical. _Well, it must be magic_, thought Hermione as she whipped out her camera and a notebook. Soon she was lost in a world of her own, furiously taking down notes and snapping pictures.

The others were amazed by the palace's beauty too. "Wow, you've got to let me stay here when you're king, Harry!" teased Ron. Harry laughed uncomfortably. For some reason, memories of his nightmare came back to him, and he wasn't sure he liked the palace. Still he thought the castle to be very majestic and great indeed, though it seemed "a little too grand" to him. 

Mr. Visalia proudly showed them around the palace. Inside, there seemed to be millions of rooms. One room had nothing but mirrors, another had portraits of all the Kings of Hidrea and there were many more rooms that Harry could not remember. The portrait room interested him the most. There were paintings of King Adam, King Henri and even Prince Anatole as a baby. There were many other paintings in the room – portraits of Harry's great ancestors. Harry himself felt very small as he gazed at their noble faces, and once again nervously tried to flatten his hair. The others looked in awe at the portraits, and Hermione noted with interest that the pictures did not move – they seemed to be Muggle paintings. When she asked Mr. Visalia (even though Hermione disliked him, she was too curious about it), he replied, "All the wizard paintings were destroyed in the riots of long ago. These paintings were of no value to the people last time, and so luckily they are still preserved."

Last of all they came to the throne room. This room was the most magnificent of all the rooms that they had seen. There were many jeweled thrones around the room, and at the very middle, on a high dais stood the High Throne, the throne of the King. Harry was speechless; he could only gape at the thrones in the room. 

"Why are there so many thrones?" asked Ron. 

"Those are the thrones of the King's family and courtiers," answered Mr. Visalia. "Now, why don't you sit on the throne, Your Majesty? We will crown you now!"

Harry didn't answer him. A horrible thought suddenly struck him. _I can't be the king_, he thought desperately. _I'm too young, I don't even look like a king! I look like a beggar – the lowest of beggars. Nobody really believes that I'm the king – they're just humouring me. There's been a mistake – I'm not the king. Mr. Visalia should be the king, he looks like a king._

"No," he said at last. "I – I'm not the King. This is all a mistake."

To his surprise everyone burst into laughter. "Don't get cold feet now, Harry," chortled Professor Dumbledore. "You are the King. But Mikhel, we cannot crown him now. He needs to finish his schooling, and even then we need to arrange a lot of things. So why don't we go somewhere where we can discuss now?"

"Of course, Professor," said Mr. Visalia. "Come on, let's go now." 

Harry was the last person to leave the room. He stood silent, looking at the throne where his ancestors sat on. It was very hard for him to believe that he, Harry James Potter, was really the son of kings. It was easier for him to believe when he wasn't face to face with it. Now that he had seen the royal palace and Hidrea, he felt that he wasn't the right heir.

"Don't worry," said a voice suddenly. Harry jumped and looked around. Mr. Visalia was standing there, smiling. His eyes had a kind look in them.

"It's hard not to," sighed Harry. 

"You'll get used to it," replied Mr. Visalia. "Just remember that you are the King."

"I – I don't think so," said Harry. "You…you should be the King. You look more like one and – and I know you'll govern the country well."

"You think so?" For one moment Harry thought he saw a strange look in his eyes. Then it vanished. "Well, we ought to be going now. I think the others are outside the palace by now. But first, why don't you sit on the throne? We'll have a mock coronation, to help you get used to it. Okay?"

Harry nodded. His heart felt lighter. "Okay," he said. 

"Then rise, King Henri Pavlovsky the Younger, and ascend the throne!" Mr. Visalia's voice changed, and it became powerful and commanding. Feeling rather foolish, Harry walked up the dais and sat on the throne. The chair suddenly glowed with a warm golden radiance. 

"See! You are the true King!" exclaimed Mr. Visalia. "Only the real King would make the throne glow golden! Is that proof enough, Your Majesty?"

_So I am the King_, thought Harry. However this did not cheer him up. He somehow felt worse than ever, and a sudden worry seized him. _I should get back to the others_, he thought. He turned to look at Mr. Visalia and got the shock of his life. 

It looked like he was transforming – transforming into another man. Mr. Visalia suddenly grew shorter and fatter, and then-

"Mr. Fudge!" cried Harry. Mr. Visalia, now Mr. Cornelius Fudge, British Minister for Magic, laughed. It was a harsh laugh, totally unlike Mr. Visalia's laugh.

"Fool!" Fudge said. "Thought you could be King, eh? Well, _Your Majesty_, I must say goodbye now…but not for long…my master will come for you!" And he ran towards the entrance, laughing like a maniac. Harry sat rooted to the throne, unable to move. He heard Fudge slam the door and seal it with an Unbreakable Charm. Then all was silent. 

Slowly Harry rose from the throne. He was still in complete shock. 

"I'm trapped."

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, except for a few that I own myself.

_ _

_Author's Note: I don't know German, so forgive me if the German words are wrong. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!_


	12. Default Chapter Title

_I'm trapped._ Those words echoed in Harry's mind. He was still in shock. _Was that Cornelius Fudge_? he thought. _This is madness. I don't believe it. Fudge is supposed to be on our side, isn't it?_ But then he remembered the day of the trial, where it became obvious that Lucius Malfoy had bribed him. Perhaps something like that had happened now. 

Harry's thoughts flew back to Fudge's words. _What does he mean by 'my master'? Is it Voldemort_? _Maybe Voldemort's going to fashion himself a new body again_, Harry thought in panic. But then he hardened his heart. _Whatever it is, I've got to get out_, he thought as he started casting all sorts of spells on the door. None of them worked – Fudge's spell was too powerful. He figured that casting it on the other side of the door could only break the charm. 

Just then he heard someone murmuring a spell outside the door. The door swung open and Cornelius Fudge stepped in. Harry noticed that he had a look of pure madness on his face. He backed away a little, fearing that Fudge might kill him there and then. 

"So, have you been enjoying your stay here, Your Majesty?" asked Fudge in a mocking tone. It was totally unlike the Fudge that Harry knew. Somehow this angered him, and he replied, 

"What do you want with me, Mr. Fudge?" he asked, being careful to sound as polite as possible. "Are you in league with Lord Voldemort?"

Fudge's face split into an insane grin. "Yes," he answered, "I am. Now don't ask me any more questions. The faster I get this over with the better for the both of us. Now, hold out your arm, if you please, _Your Majesty_."

Harry was doing some very quick thinking. _Voldemort probably wants my blood again_, he thought. _Then he'll get Fudge to kill me once and for all. I wonder where the others are? Don't tell me Fudge killed them already._ Harry shivered with fright, but he came to a decision. _I'll just have to somehow postpone everything_. To gain time, he asked,

"What are you going to do?" 

"Well – I suppose it won't matter if I told you, you're going to die anyway," laughed Fudge. "My master is coming. He will fashion himself a new body. Thought he was gone, did you, _Your Majesty_? Well, he's back. More powerful than ever."

Harry opened his mouth, but Fudge continued, "My master is extremely forgiving. Though I have betrayed him-" here Fudge shuddered, "many times – he is still willing to let me resume my service."

"So," Harry said, "does that mean that you've been a spy all this while? Ever since you were in the Ministry?"

For a split second Fudge looked surprised. Then he laughed. "I am not who you think I am, foolish prince," he said. "Oh yes, the Cornelius Fudge you see here is quite different from the one you know, isn't it? Anyway, while waiting for my Master to arrive, let me tell you my story. At least you'll be prepared to die." Fudge sat himself onto the High Throne, and said, "Sit on the floor, little prince! Or is your royal body too delicate for that?" Harry felt an invisible hand pushing him roughly to the ground.

"Yes, it was the chance of my life," Fudge said softly, almost to himself, "the greatest chance of my life. I was young then, foolish – very foolish. Then all I cared about was doing plenty of good. How foolish I was, not unlike you, _Your Majesty._ But then my Master came, and showed me the truth. Power conquers all, and I was determined to be on power's side. So I became a Death Eater. Then, most unfortunately," here he glared at Harry, who stared back at him unblinkingly. Harry was determined not to show his fright, though he felt very scared inside.

"Most unfortunately," resumed Fudge, "you came along. And I was captured." Here Harry started. As far as he knew, Fudge had never been convicted of being a Death Eater. _If he was, how on earth could he be the Minister for Magic? Impossible. Something's not right_, thought Harry.

"But I managed to be released from prison. And so I went into hiding," said Fudge. "I lived a normal life, but I was constantly in fear of my Master rising again, for…for I knew that he would punish me for renouncing his ways. But luckily he did not. One night he came to me, with a job – to capture you, who was going to visit Hidrea. This mission, my Master said, if it were successful – I would be forgiven for all my wrongs. Of course I accepted the assignment immediately. And I have succeeded," Fudge laughed again. 

"I still don't understand," said Harry. Even though he knew he was going to die, still he wanted some things clarified. "How did you manage to deceive everyone? Everyone thought that you were Mr. Visalia."

"Transfiguration, little prince," answered Fudge. "Aren't you clever enough to figure that out? Or is your royal head too thick to understand anything? I Transfigured myself into Mikhel Visalia – of course I managed to kidnap the real Mikhel so that there would be no suspicions. I am very good at Transfiguration – I studied in Germany, you know. I didn't even need to use Polyjuice Potion – my Transfiguration is so good that I can even Transfigure my voice. Saves me a lot of time, I wouldn't like to ask Severus to brew me a potion – I heard he got an Order of Merlin, First Class for attempting to save you. Severus always was a mad wizard, I could never understand him. When we met last year, I thought he was mad for not being afraid of my Master. But then I suppose that Mudblood-loving fool, Dumbledore, must have brainwashed him."

_Met last year…_Harry was thinking very hard. _It was Fudge himself who awarded Snape the Order of Merlin last month – that means this crazy man here isn't Fudge. And I don't think Fudge even studied in Germany. Something's up all right. I don't understand a single thing!_

_ _

"Excuse me," Harry said. "Are you really Cornelius Fudge?"

Once again Fudge laughed his mad, deranged laugh. As he was about to answer, suddenly there was a hissing noise in the room. Surprised, Fudge turned and immediately sunk into a bow. 

"Mm…Master, welcome Master," stammered Fudge. "How…how did you arrive here?"

Harry was caught off his guard too. Turning around, he saw a long snake gliding smoothly towards them. With a sudden shudder he realized that that snake was Voldemort himself. He must have inhabited other animals' bodies ever since he was defeated. Harry supposed that he had come in through the crack under the door.

Fudge was doing something very strange. He was waving his wand over the snake and muttering non-stop. Then to Harry's surprise, the snake began to speak. It had a high, cold voice – the voice of Lord Voldemort. 

_Oh no…_Harry sank to the floor as a hot pain shot across his forehead. His scar was starting to ache again. 

"Good," the snake (or Voldemort) said. "You have done well this time, good sir."

"Thank – thank you, Master," said Fudge. "I…I am always at your service, Master-"

"Yes, yes, I know that," Voldemort said impatiently. "Now, have you the remainder of my father's corpse?"

Trembling all over, Fudge nodded and suddenly conjured up a dirty sack out of nowhere. Then he conjured up a golden cauldron and fire. 

_They're going to do the same thing as last year_, Harry thought. _I've got no choice this time_. _I'm definitely alone now. I'm going to die._ This time there was really no hope for Harry. He didn't hear any comforting voice in his ear, nor did he doubt for one second that Dumbledore and the others had been captured or killed by Fudge. 

Actually Harry was quite near the truth. The minute Professor Dumbledore and the others stepped out of the castle, they realized that Harry and Mr. Visalia had disappeared.

"Oh dear, are they still inside?" asked Hermione worriedly. "What if they're lost?"

"Don't be daft, Hermione," said Ron. "If Professor Dumbledore could guide us out of here even though it was only his first time here, why should you be worried about Mr. Visalia and Harry? Unless they're separated, of course…but that's quite unlikely. They're probably still looking at the thrones in the throne room."

But Dumbledore himself looked a little anxious. The truth was he himself was rather suspicious of Mr. Visalia. Somehow he did not trust him. But still he said, "Don't worry. We'll just wait for them here."

"There's Mr. Visalia!" exclaimed George suddenly. Sure enough, Mr. Visalia (he had Transfigured himself back into Mr. Visalia) came walking hurriedly towards them. 

"Harry's not with him," said Professor Lupin. Everybody was starting to look worried now, and Sirius was growling very loudly. 

"Mr. Visalia! Where's Harry?" asked Fred. But he never got an answer. Mr. Visalia suddenly pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" Soon all of them were lying on the ground, stunned – except for Sirius, who was still a dog. The minute he had seen Mr. Visalia come, he had backed away, as though some dog instinct had told him that danger was at hand. 

Mr. Visalia noticed Sirius, but he did not do anything. He laughed maniacally and spat in Sirius' direction. "Get away from here, dog! Unless you want to go the same way as your masters!" Then Sirius, who was about to spring onto Mr. Visalia, realized that something was very wrong and it would be better to run to find help instead of tearing Mr. Visalia to pieces. He scampered away to a bush where he watched Mr. Visalia haul his friends into a sort of secret hole in the palace wall. Then Mr. Visalia disappeared, still laughing to himself. 

Now Sirius was really panicking. _What do I do? I can't transform_, he thought desperately. _What if somebody sees me?_ _No, no one will see me – the place is deserted now_. Cautiously he went up to the hole, which had a door. He quickly transformed into a man and checked it. Immediately he transformed back again. _Great. It's sealed with an Unbreakable Charm – and I've got no wand. Merlin's beard, what has happened?_ Sirius felt so angry with himself. He should have at least tried to defend his friends instead of running away like a coward. He bowed his head and let out a soft howl. But then he shook himself. _Black, you've got to do something. You've got to get help,_ he thought. 

_But they'll just capture me and put me back in Azkaban. No one else knows about me – those that know are in England! You can't do anything_, another voice argued in his head. _You'll be walking straight into death if you go for help._

_But then it'll be my fault if Harry died – and it's already my fault that his parents died. I've got to make it up to him._ Sirius was so utterly confused and angry he rushed out of the palace grounds and onto the street. He nearly banged into a taxi. 

"Shoo! Get away, dog!" shouted the red-faced Muggle taxi driver. Then it hit Sirius. _That's the Muggle taxi driver who drove us…he knew about wizards – so he must know about Voldemort! But I bet he doesn't know about me. At least I hope so…Now all I've got to do is tell him._ Sirius followed the cab until it finally stopped at an old petrol station with only one attendant. Sirius immediately walked into a corner and transformed. Then he waited until the attendant went away and rushed up to him. 

"Sir…you've got to help me. Remember those people whom you drove to the Town Square today? They've been captured by…by someone." Even then Sirius did not dare to mention Mr. Visalia's name, for fear the driver would think that he was lying. 

"Really?" asked the driver with interest. "You're Sirius Black, aren't you? That guy who murdered thirteen people with one curse!"

"_Shh!_" Sirius had a hard time trying to control his laughter; he had never met a person who could tell him, right in the face, that he was a murderer and still look calm. "It's not true, okay? I'll explain later. Just follow me!"

The driver looked skeptically at Sirius. "Come _on_! You've got to trust me!" urged Sirius desperately. Something in his voice and look must have convinced the driver, because presently he said, "All right, but if you're lying, well – you'll have the police to reckon with."

"You won't have to go to the please-men," promised Sirius. "Now, this is the story in brief – My friends are captured. They are in a secret hole in the royal palace. Another friend of mine has been captured and I'm afraid that they might kill him-"

"Is that friend of yours Harry Potter?" asked the taxi driver.

Sirius was so surprised that he could only nod. The driver chuckled. "I know a lot about the magic community, Mr. Black," he said. "I'm a Squib myself. That's why I migrated to Hidrea from England – wanted to be closer to my roots, you know? Well, now you're talking. We've got to save young Mr. Potter."

"Yes, that's right," said Sirius. "Now, I have a plan. I can't walk into a shop like this – they'll scream and shout immediately. So I'd like you to run into a shop that sells wands, and just buy one. I'll pay you back later. Okay?"

The driver chuckled again. "No need for that, Mr. Black," he said. "Just one minute if you please." He went to his taxi and rummaged about in the driver's compartment. At last he came out, holding a very battered-looking wand.

"I collect wands," he announced proudly to Sirius. "This is my lucky wand which I always carry. Use it."

"Thanks a lot," said Sirius gratefully. But he was starting to think that this driver was a little batty, for a Squib. _Collects wands…and funniest of all, he isn't even hysterical about Harry being captured. Must be a very calm person_, thought Sirius. _Still, he seems nicer than Mr. Visalia. _

"Now, I'm going to use this to break the charm on the door at the palace, okay? And…I might as well tell you. Voldemort captured Harry. And I don't know what to do about that," said Sirius.

For the first time the driver really panicked. "Don't _say_ that name!" he hissed. "Are you mad?"

"Okay, okay," said Sirius hurriedly. "And I might as well tell you that Professor Dumbledore has been captured as well – you know who he is right? But we can rescue him, I suppose – he's in that hole I told you about. Then he'll tell us what to do."

"All right then," said the driver. "My name's Jim, by the way. Now, hurry up! Goodness me, you young men are so talkative! Show me the way – get into the cab, I'll drive."

The snake in the throne room circled round Harry many times. Now and then it attempted to bite Harry, but he always managed to avoid its poisonous fangs. His head was growing more and more painful – he felt like letting the snake bite him and die there and then. But the snake didn't bite him. It laughed and said, "I would bite you, if not for the fact that I am going to use your blood in my second resurrection."

Harry started at the voice. He had forgotten that the snake was really Voldemort. The snake continued circling Harry, while Fudge was stirring up the potion. 

"Finally I will kill you, Harry," Voldemort said softly. "And there's no one to help you this time…all your foolish friends have been Stunned by my good servant here. Let's see how the young prince will defend himself. Now, Fudge, is the potion ready?"

_Fudge! So that's really Fudge…but I can't believe it! It doesn't fit somehow._ Harry felt dreadfully confused. However he refrained from asking questions. 

"Ne…nearly, Master," stammered Fudge. "I just have to add a few slices of-"

"Fine, fine," said Voldemort irritably. "You don't have to be so long-winded." Then he turned and looked at Harry through piercing bloodshot eyes. 

"Prince," Voldemort said softly, "you and your family have troubled me long enough. I shall kill you now, just as I killed your father. Cornelius! Have you taken His Majesty's wand?"

"No…no, Master," said Fudge, not looking up from the cauldron. 

"Why didn't you take it, fool? Take it from him now!" screamed Voldemort.

Just then Harry had an idea. "I didn't bring my wand along with me," he lied. "I left it at the hotel."

Fudge appeared to accept that, and was about to go back to his cauldron, when suddenly Voldemort screamed again, "Fool! He's lying! Are you so dim-witted that you can't even see that?"

"I'm sorry, Master," said Fudge sullenly. "It won't happen again, Master."

"It had better not," said Voldemort. "Now will you hurry up with that potion? Lord Voldemort dislikes waiting – and his patience is running out."

"Can this car go a little faster?" asked Sirius tentatively. He knew from personal experience that most people were usually very proud of their vehicles and hated others to criticize them. 

"Nope," said Jim. "This is an old model – I know, it's horribly slow…I'm an impatient man myself. I'll get a new one soon. We're near the palace now anyway."

Sure enough, the palace towers could be seen from the road. Jim pulled the cab up on the side of the road and Sirius immediately transformed into a dog and tapped Jim's hand with his paw. Surprised, Jim turned and laughed. "So, you're an Animagus, are you? Illegal too – I could turn you in if I wanted to." Sirius gave an anxious bark. 

"Not to worry, Mr. Black. I know your story – well, most of it. And I think you're innocent. I don't think you're the kind to murder innocent people. My family knew the Pettigrews, and I never did trust Peter. I don't know anything after that, but I know you're innocent. Now, come on! Show me this secret hole."

Sirius led Jim to the palace and showed him the secret door. Glancing around to make sure nobody was there; Sirius quickly transformed into a man and took out Jim's wand. He quickly broke the charm on the door and opened it. 

The hole was dark, damp and dreary. It had a musty smell about it. Sirius supposed that this must have been a secret passage that was used by the royal family to escape, should the need ever arise. He wondered where it led to from here. 

Professor Dumbledore and the others were lying on the floor in a heap. All of them had looks of disbelief on their stony faces. Sirius pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said, "_Enervate_."

At once Professor Dumbledore stirred. He looked confused and puzzled, but when he caught sight of Sirius he remembered everything and suddenly said, "Sirius! Where is that Mr. Visalia? What has happened?"

"I don't know myself – I think Harry has been kidnapped by that Visalia. I'll bet anything that Voldemort's behind this."

"Stop saying that name!" hissed the driver. Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. 

"It's okay – he's helping us. I'll explain later," said Sirius quickly. 

Dumbledore nodded, and said, "Good. Now, I presume that Harry is in the palace?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Sirius. "What are we going to do? Should I enervate the others?"

"No," said Dumbledore. "Things could get ugly, and I think it is best that we move them somewhere else before we try to save Harry."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," said Jim. "I know of a big pothole in the palace gardens not far from here – the restoration workers haven't filled it yet. We could put them all in there, and I suppose you could somehow seal it, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Jim closely. "You're the taxi driver you drove us today!" he said. "No wonder you know about magic. Well, show us this pothole then." He conjured up stretchers for the others and made them float in mid-air. 

Jim led them to a deserted spot outside which smelt decidedly of mud. Sirius wrinkled his nose and waved his wand. The mud immediately dried up and the stretchers floated into a gigantic pothole. Then Dumbledore sealed the hole so that no one would be able to open it except himself. He also left a few little holes to ensure there was enough ventilation. 

"That's done," he said. "Now, we've got to think of a way to save Harry. Sirius, did you see anybody entering the palace besides Mr. Visalia?" He looked very worried.

"Nope," said Sirius. "I suppose it's only him, Harry and Voldemort – unless there are Death Eaters hiding all over the palace."

"We have caught all the Death Eaters," said Dumbledore. "So that's very unlikely."

"Yeah…but the Aurors didn't catch Visalia, did they?" said Sirius darkly. 

"Begging your pardon, Professor," said Jim suddenly, "I think we should hurry up." Being a taxi driver, he was naturally very impatient.

"Yes, we must make haste," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "All right. There's no time to go for the police now. We've got to do this on our own. But Jim, I would rather you go to the Aurors' station here – or whatever is the magical equivalent of the police here in Hidrea. Tell them what happened. Sirius and I will handle things for the present.'

"Yes, Professor," said Jim. "Do be careful sir."

"We will," said Dumbledore and Sirius together. Jim made a small bow, then turned around and walked back to his taxi.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "I wonder where that secret passage leads too," he said. "Perhaps it leads right into the palace."

"I'm sure it does," answered Sirius. "Let's go back and see. But we've got to hurry. Harry could be…you know."

"He's a lot braver than you think," said Dumbledore. "Come on!"

The passage seemed darker and more mysterious than ever. Sirius ran down the passage a little while, and then ran back. "The path goes on a long way," he said to Dumbledore. "Should we go on?"

"We can't do anything else," said Dumbledore decisively. "If we use this way we might ambush them. Let's go."

"The potion is ready, Master," said Fudge. Harry felt a strange feeling – he wasn't afraid anymore, in fact he was very alert. The fact that nobody was there to help him now boosted his confidence. He ignored the growing pain in his forehead. Whatever happened, he had to at least put up a good fight. _Just like my father_, Harry thought with something like pride.

"It is?" asked Voldemort lazily. "Good. But first of all, let us have a little game with His Royal Highness, shall we? Don't give him his wand, our prince doesn't need it to save himself. Isn't that right?" Voldemort laughed. The sound of it made Harry shiver, but he looked Voldemort in the eye, as though silently challenging him. 

Voldemort didn't seem to like that look, because presently he said, "Forget it. Mr. Fudge, please place me in the cauldron."

Harry shut his eyes and stopped his ears. He didn't want to listen to that creepy spell for the second time. The spell must have been starting, because presently Harry felt his arm roughly seized and a sharp pain near his wrist. He knew that Fudge must have taken his blood. He tried to wipe the blood with his robes, but the blood didn't seem to stop flowing. Harry tried tearing off a piece of his robe to bandage the wound – but the blood wouldn't stop. 

_The blade must be cursed_, thought Harry with horror. He distinctly remembered Hermione mentioning something about Dark Blades that caused one to continuously bleed without stopping. 

_I'm going to bleed to death_, thought Harry as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding. He couldn't use magic to stop it because his wand was gone. His robes were soaked in blood. Slowly Harry began to feel faint – he was losing too much blood. He collapsed onto the floor, and then staggered back up – he knew the end was near, but he was going to put up a fight…just like his father. 

He was still listening to the spell. It was creepier than ever, especially since now it was Fudge speaking. Suddenly Fudge stopped the chanting in the middle of '_Blood of the enemy-'_ to laugh insanely at Harry. 

"There's no point trying to struggle," he said insolently. "You're going to die, just like your impertinent father. And when my master has been restored to a new body, I will be his right-hand man. I will be Hidrea's Prime Minister. Did you hear that, young prince? Where are your royal courtiers now? Still Stunned, I suppose. I wonder if they're going to offer aid to their royal master now. But they're too late. His Majesty is ailing."

"Shut…shut up, Fudge," said Harry, sounding braver and stronger than he really felt. The blade that wounded him must have some kind of poison on it too, because he felt extremely nauseous and sick. Still he stood up straight, ready for a last desperate stand. _Whatever happens, Voldemort mustn't come back_, Harry thought. _I know what I'll do – I'll knock the cauldron over_, he thought as he started walking slowly towards Fudge.

Fudge backed away a little, perhaps a little surprised that Harry was still capable of walking. Then he pulled out his wand. "I'll kill you now, Your Majesty," he cried. "Then my Master will be indebted to me forever. Me, Cornelius Fudge, the murderer of Harry Potter! My name will be remembered throughout history!"

"_You're not Cornelius Fudge_!" screamed Harry suddenly. "You're an impostor! Fudge wouldn't do this!"

"Oh really?" asked Fudge. "You don't know Cornelius Fudge then! You don't know him – and you don't know a lot of other people too!" 

"You're – not – Fudge!" said Harry very firmly. Even though the man standing in front of him looked exactly like Cornelius Fudge, he knew it wasn't true – the real Fudge was guilty of a few bribes, but not this. Not this. Not this…

Harry stopped thinking suddenly to look curiously at the cauldron. The potion had suddenly turned a horrible grey, and it was spilling over. A sudden, joyful hope rushed into Harry's heart. _Suppose Fudge – no, the impostor – suppose the impostor did it wrong! The spell might not work!_ Harry watched the cauldron, hoping and praying for a miracle. He didn't listen to a word Fudge was saying and he ignored the blood trickling out of his wound. 

Sure enough, the cauldron suddenly toppled over, and all its contents began pouring out – including a hideous white form. Fudge gave a cry and rushed to pick it up. But Harry was quicker. He seized the blade that had been used to cut him and stabbed the white figure – which was of course, Lord Voldemort. Horrible black blood began gushing out of the wound. Harry watched the ghastly sight with a mixture of disgust, horror and pleasure – he had once again defeated Voldemort. 

Then the pain in Harry's forehead and arm grew far too great – he knew the end was very near, but he was prepared to die…he had accomplished his task. He slumped to the ground, his vision blurred – but the last thing he saw was a white, nearly transparent form rise up into the air and two men rushing in from the wall – _the wall? I must be seeing things_, Harry thought before he blacked out completely. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, except for a few of them…the rest of them belong to J.K. Rowling. Got that?

_ _

_Author's Note: Hmm…Fudge, Fudge, Fudge – who is he? Try to guess…Please comment, okay?_

__


End file.
